Save Our Planet
by Naka-Naga
Summary: Seorang utusan Lembaga Antariksa Jepang tiba tiba saja datang dan memberi sebuah tugas rahasia. Tugas itu adalah menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan alien. Untuk mendukung kesuksesan misi tersebut Naruto dan 11 orang temannya diberikan sebuah kekuatan spesial. NEW SUMMARY/UPDATE CHAPTER 8!
1. Tugas Rahasia?

**SOP( Save Our Planet)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: Teenage**

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-fic, Romance, and Friendly**

**League: Indonesia**

**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**

**Warning: Ini fanfic pertama jadi maklumin kalau alurnya berantakan, alay, typo, dan lain lain**

**Summary: Dengan berbekal kekuatan dari seorang utusan JAXA bernama Tsunade ke 12 anak SMA, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, dan GaaMatsu berjuang keras menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan alien melalui pertempuran antar Galaxi.**

**Enjoy the Story**

**Chapter 1. Tugas Rahasia?**

Untuk chapter pertama belum kerasa romancenya tapi mungkin dichapter berikutnya akan saya usahakan *iyalah harus!

_**(08.15 am at Haruno's dinning room)**_

"_Baiklah masih bersama kami di acara Berita Pagi, pemirsa kemarin malam lembaga pengamat luar angkasa Amerika, NASA mengumumkan adanya benda langit aneh yang semakin mendekat kearah bumi, hal ini juga didukung oleh teori yang disampaikan juru bicara dari JAXA…" (suara TV) _

"Pagi bu…" sapa Sakura yang baru saja turun dari kamar nya lengkap dengan seragam SMA baru miliknya.

"Pagi, wah lihat ini anakku baru saja resmi masuk SMA terkenal di Konoha, KIHS" balas ibunya sambil memuji Sakura.

"Iya, aku senang karna ibu yang membantuku belajar agar bisa masuk sekolah itu, oh iya ayah mana? " Tanya Sakura sambil mengigit sepotong roti tawar yang telah diolesi selai kacang.

"Sudah berangkat, ia bilang Senin adalah hari penuh macet jadi ia berangkat lebih pagi." jawab ibunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya bu." pamit Sakura setelah menghabiskan sepotong roti dan segelas susu, sambil mengambil dua buah apel, dan berjalan pergi.

"Iya, hati hati di jalan." teriak ibu Sakura mengetahui anaknya sedang mengeluarkan sepeda di depan pintu

_**(08.30 am at Yamanaka's house)**_

*tengnong

Sakura memencet bel didepan rumah megah milik keluarga Yamanaka. Yup megah baik Ino maupun Sakura keduanya berasal dari keluarga menengah keatas.

"Iya, aku datang." balas Ino sambil mengeluarkan sepedanya.

"Ini, sekarang ayo cepat aku tidak mau mendapatkan tempat duduk di belakang." kata Sakura sambil melemparkan salah satu apelnya.

"Iya, aku mengerti, tapi bisakah kita tidak sebangku dari taman kanak kanak sampai SMA kenapa teman sebangku ku selalu kau? Aku bosan." Pinta Ino setengah mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Aku juga bosan tapi aku kurang suka orang baru sudahlah terima saja mungkin kita ditakdirkan sebangku selamanya." Ucap Sakura diiringi keluhan keluhan Ino lainnya.

Mereka berdua pun berangkat bersama menuju Konoha Internasional High School, SMA terbaik di Provinsi Konoha dan termasuk dari 5 SMA terbaik di Jepang. Senang? Tentu saja hanya anak dengan kemampuan otak diatas rata rata yang bisa duduk belajar di sekolah ini atau paling tidak memiliki prestasi tingkat Nasioal di bidang Olahraga sebagai contoh Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee. Dengan IQ pas pasan tapi prestasi gemilang di bidang olahraga tepatnya sepak bola.

_**(08.45 am at Namikaze's House)**_

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"NARUTO! AYO CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Kushina sambil megetuk (baca: menggedor gedor) pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ah… iya iya aku bangun." kata Naruto dengan amat terpaksa dan dengan kondisi setengah tidur.

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KU POTONG UANG JAJANMU SELAMA SEBULAN!" teriak Kushina lagi, dengan penuh ancaman.

"IYA IYA AKU KELUAR BU." teriak Naruto panik mengingat kalau uang jajan nya dipotong ia tidak bisa beli ramen. -_-

Naruto memang keterlaluan padahal sekarang sudah pukul 08.45. dan ia baru berangkat mandi padahal Sasuke sudah berangkat dari pukul 08.00 kenapa pagi sekali ya? Maklum lah ia artis baru di KIHS kalau tidak datang pagi bisa bisa ia dijegat oleh seluruh penggemarnya yang amat ganas itu. Semenjak Masa Orientasi penggemarnya bermunculan mulai dari teman seangkatan, kakak kelas bahkan sampai penjaga kantin semua jadi fansnya.

_**(09.00 at KIHS)**_

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang di kelas X-8 perkenalkan aku Sarutobi Asuma wali kelas kalian." sapa seorang lelaki yang langsung duduk di kursi guru.

Oh iya kelas X-8 ini kelas nya Lee, Chouji, Sakura dan Ino.

Dikelas lain...

"Aku Hatake Kakashi wali kelas kalian dikelas X-2 ini, dan maaf karena aku sedikit terlambat. Motorku mogok di jalan." ujar seorang pria bermasker yang kini berdiri keren di depan murid muridnya.

"Sedikit katanya? 40 menit itu sedikit ya?" bisik Kiba pada Shino yang kelihatannya geram melihat tingkah sang guru barunya.

"Yasudah bi…" belum selesai Shino bicara kata katanya terpotong berkat kehadiran sesosok pria muda berambut kuning lengkap dengan iris shapire nya, Naruto.

"Selamat pagi guru, maaf aku terlambat." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat.

'Rasanya aku ingin memberi hukuman pada nya tapi aku tau diri aku sendiri datang terlambat.' batin Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Baiklah sanah duduk." ucap Kakashi.

Naruto pun duduk disamping Sasuke temannya sejak SMP dan memulai hari barunya di SMA ini. Karena hari ini Hari pertama masuk belum ada jam pelajaran semua murid sibuk dengan aktifitas berkenalan dengan guru di kelas masing masing.

_**SKIP TIME…**_

"Selamat datang di Club Astronomi aku guru pembimbing kalian Yuhi Kurenai, dan kenalkan ia adalah Hyuga Neji ketua club ini." sambut sang pemimpin ekstra kulikuler club astronomi itu.

Oh iya, ada apa ini? Jawabannya adalah Setelah mereka resmi menjadi siswa siswi KIHS mereka diwajibkan mengikuti setidaknya satu ekstra kulikuler, ekstra kulikuler yang dipilih Sasuke dan Gaara adalah klub astronomi, sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba mengambil ekskul sepak bola, Sai melukis, Tenten karate, Sakura, Ino dan Matsuri teather, Shikamaru club igo dan lain lain

"Permisi maaf aku terlambat, dimana Neji?" tanya seorang wanita yang datang dengan diikuti oleh sosok pria berambut nanas.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, iya tidak apa apa, Neji cepat ia mencarimu." Ucap Kurenai.

"Baik, ikut aku!" kata perempuan yang diketahui bernama Tsunade tadi.

_**(10.00 am, at headmaster office)**_

_**Tenang tenang tsunade udah izin kok sama kepala sekolah**_

"Baik kenalkan, nama ku Senju Tsunade perwakilan yang dikirim oleh lembaga antariksa Jepang atau JAXA, langsung saja ketopik pembicaran kita, aku ingin kalian mencari team beranggotakan 12 orang, terdiri dari 6 laki laki dan 6 perempuan termasuk kalian, aku ingin team tersebut punya kelebihan dibanyak bidang, atau paling tidak, kuat dalam hal bela diri, daya tahan tubuhnya kuat, mudah beradaptasi, dan cukup cerdas dan tolong rahasiakan tugas ini dari siswa yang tidak bersangkutan." Ucap Tsunade to the point.

"Team? Untuk apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya akan kuberi tahu di kantorku datanglah kesana tepat setelah pulang sekolah, ini kartu nama ku ada alamat kantorku disana, temui aku Jum'at depan dan bawa yang lainya." jawab Tsunade sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya.

"Baik, kami mengerti." ucap Neji dibarengi oleh anggukan Shikamaru.

"Aku serahkan pada kalian silahkan kembali." Ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan kedua murid itu untuk pergi.

"Kau cari anggota laki lakinya dan akan ku cari yang perempuan, mohon kerja samanya Neji." pinta Shikamaru.

Neji mengangguk dan segera pergi kekantor Kurenai.

*Tok tok tok

"Masuklah." teriak Kurenai dari dalam.

"Ah, kau rupanya, sudah bicara dengan Tsunade? Lalu apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Iya, aku sudah bicara dan aku butuh bantuan untuk memeriksa catatan siswa yang mengikuti club astronomi, sensei memilikinya kan?" Jawab dan tanya Neji.

"Catatan nilai, catatan kepribadian, bahkan sampai biografi mereka aku punya, karena itu memang sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai guru dan pelatih club ini." kata Kurenai sambil mengambil tumpukan kertas tebal dari lemarinya.

"Terima kasih sensei." Ucap Neji.

"Iya, Jika kau mencari ku aku ada di kelas XI-4 dan jika sudah selesai kunci pintunya, lalu antarkan kuncinya ke kelasku." pinta Kurenai yang dijawab dengan pasti oleh anggukan Neji.

(FYI: Disini ekstra kulikuler dilaksanakan pagi hari)

_**Sementara itu**_

"Hei Temari, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" Tanya Shikamaru dari pintu kelas XII-9.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari sambil menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Ikutlah dengan ku, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." jawab Shikamaru sambil menarik tangan Temari, dan pergi ke ruang club igo, ruangan disana sepi sekali, karena jam ekskul baru saja selesai.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Temari yang sudah penasaran.

"Begini, aku minta kau bergabung dalam tugas yang diberikan seorang utusan JAXA. " Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau memintaku ikut?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku minta kau bergabung karena kau memenuhi syarat." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tugasnya apa? Dan memang apa syarat nya?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Ia belum menjelaskan apa tugasnya, yang penting kita datang saja Jum'at depan setelah pulang sekolah ke kantornya. Syaratnya, cedas, pintar beladiri dan mudah beradaptasi, ya semacam itulah." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu siapa saja yang ikut dalam tugas ini?" Tanya Temari untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tsunade-sama bilang ia butuh 12 orang terdiri dari 6 laki laki dan 6 perempuan tapi, yang baru masuk hanya, aku, Neji, dan kau jadi bantu aku mencari anggota perempuan lainnya." jawab dan pinta Shikamaru

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Jum'at nanti berkumpulah di depan gerbang setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan membawa anggota perempuannya, sudah dulu ya kalau begitu, pelajaran Yamato-sensei sebentar lagi dimulai." pamit Temari sambil melangkahkan kakinya kekelas dan meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri di depan ruangan club Igo.

…..ooOoo….…..…

"Uchiha Sasuke? Bisa bicara sebentar?" panggil Neji dari depan pintu kelas Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Temui aku diruang klub astronomi, pulang sekolah nanti, jam 5 sore tepatnya, dan ajak juga Gaara kau mengerti?" Jawab dan tanya Neji pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Setelahnya Neji pun pergi entah kemana, sementara Sasuke kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

"Hei teme, ada apa kau dengan si Neji itu." Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Hah, kau ini menyebalkan sekali." rutuk Naruto.

"Terserah, tapi pulang sekolah kau duluan saja aku mau mampir ke toko buku, untuk mencari bahan tugas dari Anko-sensei." ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ikut, aku kan sekelompok denganmu." Naruto senyum senyum licik, seolah ingin menggagalkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Agar kau bisa mengacau seluruh isi toko buku dan membuatku menanggung malu sebagai temanmu? Tidak, terima kasih." ucap Sasuke dengan amat pedasnya.

"Hah dasar teme!" Ucap Naruto sambil pergi keluar menunggu datangnya jam istirahat padahal jam pelajaran di kelasnya saja belum mulai.

_**(05.00 pm at KIHS)**_

Jam pelajaran sudah usai dan kini hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah untuk mengurusi urusannya masing masing. Mulai dari merapihkan loker, mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ah bodohnya aku, buku tugasku dari Iruka sensei kan masih di laci meja, sudah lah tugas itu kan bisa ku kerjakan hari Senin pagi." Ucap Naruto menyadari keteledorannya.

"Eh… tapi aku tidak mengerti tentang pelajarannya, kalau mencontek..siapa yang mau memberikanku contekan? lebih baik aku ambil dan minta bantuan ibu untuk mengerjakan nya." Naruto pun beranjak kembali kekelas untuk mengambil bukunya tadi.

Saat berniat naik kelantai atas tiba tiba saja pandangannya terhenti pada 3 sosok manusia yang kini sedang berjalan menuju ruangan klub Astronomu.

"Eh Sasuke? sedang apa dia disini, katanya mau ke toko buku?" batin Naruto dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya segaris senyuman licik bin nista tercipta dibibir nya. Yup ia berencana mengikuti Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji.

"Terima kasih sudah datang nah sekarang langsung saja, pertama aku ingin tanya padamu Gaara." Ucap Neji memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya, silahkan saja." Jawab orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dari seluruh data club astronomi, kaulah yang IQ nya paling tinggi, yaitu 147 jadi aku ingin kau bergabung dalam tugas yang diberikan oleh perwakilan dari JAXA, tugasnya sendiri masih belum diberitahukan, karena itu untuk lebih jelasnya 12 murid yang terpilih akan datang ke kantornya." jelas Neji.

"Tugasnya saja masih belum jelas untuk apa aku ikut?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tugas ini rahasia, jadi Tsunade-sama tidak mau membicarakannya di…." Kata kata nya terhenti, karna ponselnya bergetar, ia pun segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, ternyata ada mail singkat dari Shikamaru.

(From: naranarashika .jp

05.07 pm april19 2014

Neji untuk anggota wanita aku sudah bilang pada Temari untuk mencarikannya, sesuai kriteria tentunya, kau sudah dapat siapa saja?

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

(To: naranarashika .jp

05.08 pm april 19 2014:

Aku sudah sedang bicara dengan Gaara dan Sasuke, baiklah pastikan Temari memilih orang yang tepat!

SEDANG MENGIRIM. TERUSKAN. BATALKAN)

"Sudahlah ikut saja, kakak mu Temari juga ikut. " bujuk Neji yang malas mencari pengganti Gaara.

"Nee-chan ikut?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ia barusan aku dapat mail dari Shikamaru." jelas Neji.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut." Ucap Gaara.

"Dan Sasuke aku baca data data keluarga mu, dan ternyata kakak mu bekerja di JAXA karena itu aku ingin kau bergabung, bisa?" Tanya Neji.

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke singkat padat jelas.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang sibuk menguping dibawah jendela, tanpa sengaja dikacaukan oleh pertarungan sengit 2 ekor kucing benar benar rusuh, dan dengan sigap (baca=tiba tiba) mencakar kaki Naruto sontak ia pun menjerit.

"AAAHHH…. DASAR KUCING SIALAN, KALAU BERANTEM BERDUA YA BERDUA AJA, KENAPA AKU IKUT KENA IMBASNYA?" kira kira begitulah jeritan putra semata wayangnya Nyonya Kushina ini.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke yang terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya bisa diam sambil berharap salah satu dari mereka tidak mengeceknya keluar, tapi harapannya pupus begitu melihat Neji keluar untuk menangkap basah dirinya. Akhirnya iya pun seret kedalam untuk diintrogasi

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih terkejut mengingat yang diseret Neji sekarang adalah temannya, haduh pasti yang disalakan atas bocornya tugas ini nanti Sasuke.

"Dia temanmu? " Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah aku sendiri malas mengakuinya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hey jawab! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Neji yang ikut ikutan panik mengingat kata kata Tsunade '_tolong rahasiakan tugas ini dari siswa yang tidak bersangkutan' _

"_A_…aku.. tadi.. se..sedang.."Jawab Naruto terbata bata sambil berfikir alasan apa yang paling logis.

*BRAKKK!

"Sedang apa? Cepat jawab!" Ucap Neji sambil menggebrak meja di depannya karena mulai emosi.

Gaara yang tidak tau apa pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah melas, ketakutan dan panik Naruto.

"Aku tadinya ingin mengambil buku tugasku dilaci, kemudian aku melihat kalian bertiga keruangan ini, karena ingin tau aku pun membuntuti kalian sampai kesini." Jawabnya jujur dengan muka yang amat melas.

*BRAKKK!

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar?" Tanya Sasuke yang ikut ikutan menggebrak meja.

Kali ini Gaara tertawa kecil karena benar benar geli melihat wajah Naruto.

"E…..a…e….." Jawab Naruto makin keringet dingin.

"Jawab! Bukan e..a..e…!" Bentak Neji makin emosi.

"Hahaha…hahahaha…hahahaha…" tawa yang sedari tadi ditahan pun akhirnya pecah juga, imejnya pun hilang seketika, dan detik itu juga Gaara mendapat deathglare dari Neji dan Sasuke yang sedang emosi.

"Maaf, maaf lanjutkan saja, aku mau ketoilet dulu." Ucap Gaara sambil mencoba menahan tawanya, ruangan masih sepi karena insiden tawa Gaara tadi, saking sepinya mereka bisa mendegar tawa Gaara yang ada ditoilet (berjarak 3 ruangan dari tempat NeSaNa sekarang.)

"Cepat jawab!" Perintah Sasuke memulai kembali siksaan batin Naruto.

"Aku dengar tentang tugas rahasia dari utusan JAXA yang bernama Tsunade-sama itu." Jawab nya semakin ketakutan, terang saja dua manusia paling sadis sedang mengintrogasinya sekarang.

"Oh kami-sama, bagaimana ini" kata Neji putus asa

"Dasar bodoh, kau sendiri atau ada yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sendirian" Jawab Naruto mulai agak lega karna jawaban itu lah yang diharap kan 2 orang ini.

"Baiklah aku tidak punya pilihan lain…" Ucap Neji menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin…" sahut Sasuke menebak nebak tapi tidak mau mengucapkan jawabannya.

"Iya, dia akan bergabung dalam tugas ini." Ucap Neji dengan berat hati.

"Kau gila? Dia bahkan tidak pernah dapat nilai lebih dari 7 untuk pelajaran fisika, asal kau tau saja dia masuk sini karna prestasi sepak bolanya bukan karena pintar." Protes Sasuke.

"Lalu kau punya solusi lain?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng, karena ia tau kalau dilepaskan ia pasti bakal bilang, ntah sengaja ataupun tidak dan sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menutup mulut Naruto, cepat atau lambat pasti akan terbongkar.

"Oh, introgasinya belum selesai? Kalu begitu aku pulang duluan saja ya." pinta Gaara yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Baiklah kita tak punya pilihan lain." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayolah, sudah sore lebih baik cepat pulang." ajak Neji.

_**(08.29 pm at hyuga's house)**_

*ddrrrrrrttttttttttttt….ddrrrrrrrrrttttttt…..

"Halo?" Jawab gadis manis berambut indigo itu.

"_Halo, Hinata ini aku Temari, besok kau ada acara tidak?" _ Tanya Temari.

"Tidak, ada apa nee-chan?" Jawab dan tanya Hinata.

" _Kalau begitu temui aku di lapangan belakang sekolah ya, sekitar pukul sebelas pagi." _ Pinta Temari.

"Baiklah." Hinata menurut.

"_Oh iya ajak Sakura ya, sudah dulu selamat malam Hinata."_ Temari penutup panggilannya.

"Selamat malam juga." Ucap Hinata.

'Sebaiknya aku hubungi Sakura-chan sekarang.' batinnya sambil mengirim email singkat pada Sakura.

_**(08.35 pm at Temari's room)**_

"Halo, selamat malam, bisa bicara dengan Tenten?" Tanya Temari pada seseorang di telepon.

" _Tunggu sebentar ya, Tenten ada telepon…__/__ Iya akan kujawab" _ jawab orang ditelepon tadi. Yup dia (Tenten) tidak mau memakai ponsel, karena dia sosok yang berpikir jauh kedepan tentang dampak dari ponsel bagi seluruh lingkungan.

"Halo, ini siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"_Aku Temari, begini besok datanglah ke lapangan belakang sekolah pukul 11 pagi, sudah dulu ya jangan protes dan kau wajib hadir. Selamat malam Tenten." _Ucap Temari sambil menutup panggilan.

"Halo? Temari?" Tenten mencoba memanggil manggil Temari.

"Hah, dasar Temari membuat janji seenaknya." lanjutnya yang pasrah dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

_**(10.07 am at KIHS yard)**_

"Hah… sekolah terasa sepi dihari Minggu." keluh Temari yang sudah siap siap dilapangan belakang sekolah, padahal janjiannya jam sebelas.

"Kalau ingin ramai bakar saja sekolah ini, aku jamin dalam hitungan detik tempat ini akan ramai." sahut seorang pria dari belakang.

"Shikamaru? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Temari yang agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya Shikamaru.

"Harus nya aku yang bilang seperti itu, ini kan tempatku saat digusur dari rumah." jelas Shikamaru.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak tidur, aku sedang janjian dengan Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura." Ucap Temari.

"Jadi mereka yang kau ajak?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil tiduran dibawah pohon tepat disamping temari yang sedang bersandar dipohon yang sama.

"Iya begitu lah, Sakura aku rasa dia cerdas selain itu dia juga tipikal orang yang akan bersungguh sungguh saat diberi tanggung jawab." Jawab Temari.

"Kalau Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi.

Awalnya aku agak ragu memasukannya dan ingin menggantinya dengan Karin, tapi setelah dipikir pikir, Hinata adalah orang yang paling bisa mengendalikan emosinya diantara kami semua, dia juga pintar walau tidak sepintar kakaknya, selain itu dia juga orang yang teliti dalam segala hal, dan pintar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru memang agak berbeda dengan kriteria yang kau berikan tapi percayalah dia akan berhasil apapun tugasnya." Jelas Temari.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku percaya, kalau Tenten?" Tanyanya untuk yang terakhir.

"Sudah sangat jelas ia memenuhi kriteria, karena ia pandai bela diri, pintar, dan mudah beradaptasi hanya saja ia jenis orang yang tidak suka membuang waktu pada hal hal yang baginya tidak menarik, jadi walaupun ia memenuhi syarat, kalau menurutnya tugasnya nanti tidak menarik itu akan menolaknya dan jika dipaksa ia hanya akan mengacaukannya." Jelas Temari dilanjutkan dengan mulut Shikamaru yang menguap.

"Baiklah aku mau tidur jika teman teman mu akan datang bangunkan aku agar bisa pergi dan melanjutkan tidurku tanpa gangguan." Pinta Shikamaru.

"Terserah kau saja lah tukang tidur!" Sahut Temari.

_**Skip time**_

*ddrrrttt….ddrrrrrrrrrttttttt…

"Hei Shikamaru cepat sana pulang mereka sebentar lagi sampai." Ucap Temari sambil menampar pelan pipi Shikamaru.

"Hooaamm…. Iya iya aku pergi." Shikamaru pun pergi ntah kemana.

Akhirnya setelah Temari menunggu selama sejam mereka datang juga.

"Baiklah kita semua sudah berkumpul disini, jadi aku mau langsung saja bicara…" Ucap Temari terpotong.

"Dari tadi kau sudah bicara Temari." Potong Tenten.

"Diam dulu Tenten! Dengar, kemarin Shikamaru menemuiku dan ia memintaku mengumpulkan 5 orang siswi untuk menjalankan tugas rahasia yang diberikan oleh utusan JAXA yaitu Tsunade-sama." Ucap Temari dengan muka yang amat serius.

"Jadi nee-chan ingin kami bergabung?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, karena aku rasa kalian cocok untuk tugas ini." jawab Temari.

"Memang tugas rahasianya apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Karena rahasia, Tsunade-sama belum memberitahukannya, ia bilang akan lebih baik kalau dibicarakan di kantornya." Jawab Temari lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau kami cocok untuk tugas yang belum diketahui?" kali ini Tenten yang nanya.

"Karena kalian memenuhi kriteria, selain itu kalian adalah tipikal orang yang mudah beradaptasi baik dalam menghadapi masalah ataupun dengan lingkungan sekitar." Jawab Temari untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Kira kira tugas seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah sepertinya berkaitan dengan antariksa, jadi sebelum hari Jum'at nanti alangkah baik nya kalian membaca buku antariksa" jawab Temari mengingat Tsunade adalah utusan JAXA.

"Oh iya, kata nee-chan tadi nee chan harus mengumpulkan 5 orang siswi?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya aku masih harus mencari 2 lagi, kalian punya saran?"

"Aku punya seorang teman, namanya Matsuri. Kudengar ayah dan ibunya bekerja di JAXA juga apa kita perlu mengajaknya?" jawab dan tanya Hinata.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa dia cerdas? Bisa bela diri? Atau yang lainnya mungkin? Aku seperti tidak asing dengan namanya." Tanya Temari balik.

"Iya, dia cerdas tapi ia sangat pendiam saat jam pelajaran jadi beberapa orang tidak menggapnya pintar, aku tidak tau kenapa tapi yang pasti ia terlihat suka menyendiri." jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu, murid X-6 yang berambut coklat sebahu itu maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Benar, aku tau dia pintar karena dia pernah menegerjakan beberapa soal fisika kelas XII dengan cepat dan tepat dibuku tulisnya yang pernah terbawa olehku, tapi ia tidak mau menunjukan kepandaiannya pada guru dan teman teman nya." Jelas Hinata.

"Paling paling dia orang yang tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian." sahut Tenten yang mulai agak bosan.

"Baiklah ajak saja dia apa dia bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Temari yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Hinata

"Kalau begitu jum'at nanti sepulang sekolah kita berkumpul lagi disini, dan kita akan berangkat ke kantor Tsunade sama." kata Temari

"Kau tau tempatnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, tapi Shikamaru punya kartu namanya." jawabnya.

"jadi Shikamaru akan ikut?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya, bukan hanya dia saja, ia juga akan membawa 5 orang siswa bersamanya." jelas Temari.

"Temari kira kira tugasnya menyenangkan tidak? Aku tidak ikut kalau tidak menyenangkan." Ucap Tenten yang kini tergeletak bosan di atas rerumputan.

"Aku rasa menyenangkan, tugas ini kan dirahasiakan sekali jadi pasti penting dan menantang, tolonglah Tenten aku sudah pusing mencari orang yang memenuhi syarat." Pinta Temari.

"Entahlah Temari, Jum'at nanti aku datang untuk mendengar tugasnya dulu kalau menarik aku ikut tapi kalau tidak aku akan mengundurkan diri." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah kurasa pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini saja." Ucap Temari sambil berdiri seraya beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu nee-chan sekarang kan tengah hari, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke café?" Usul Sakura menghentikan niat Temari yang mau pulang.

"Ide bagus, ayo sudah lama aku tidak menikmati Cappucino buatan Ayame." Jawab Temari setuju.

"Ayo nee-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama lama ya." pinta Tenten.

"Siap." Ucap Sakura.

_**(08.46 am at X-6 classroom)**_

"Matsuri chan?" Panggil Hinata pada temannya itu.

"iya?" jawab Matsuri.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar tidak?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kemana?" Tanya balik Matsuri.

"Ke kelas XII-9" jawab Hinata.

Matsuri pun mengangguk dan langsung berdiri. Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas XII-9.

"Nee-chan." Panggil Hinata dari depan pintu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"iya." Sahut Temari sambil menghampirinya.

"Aku bawa Matsuri kemari." Ucap Hinata

"Oh iya, dia cantik, nah Matsuri bisa tidak kau datang jum'at nanti dihalaman belakang sekolah setelah pulang sekolah? Kau suka dunia antariksa kan?" Tanya Temari.

"Iya, tapi…" kata kata nya dipotong.

"Sudah... tidak pakai tapi tapian, datang saja, sudah dulu ya." Paksa Temari. Matsuri yang tak punya pilihan lain hanya bisa menggangguk dengan amat tepaksa.

….xxxXxxx…

(drrrrttttttttt…. Ddrrrrrrtttttttttt….

"Halo ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Neji yang baru saja ditelepon oleh Shikamaru.

_"Kau sudah dapat siapa saja?" _Tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Aku dapat Gaara, Sasuke, dan…." Kata kata Neji berhenti.

"D_an siapa?" _Tanya Shikamaru.

"…e…Na….ru…." kali ini kata kata Neji dipotong sebelum selesai.

"_APA? KAU MENGAJAK NARUTO?" _Tanya Shikamaru tak percaya, Shikamaru kenal Naruto karena dia kakak kelasnya Naruto saat SD. Dia juga tau kalau Naruto itu benar benar nakal.

"Ti..tidak, tapi saat aku membicarakan tugas ini dengan Gaara dan Sasuke ia datang menguping, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus dimasukkan karena kalau tidak, aku ragu dia akan tutup mulut kalau sampai bocor kita juga yang kena imbasnya." Jelas Neji.

"_Ya kami-sama kenapa cobaanmu begitu berat?" _rintih Shikamaru frustasi.

"Maaf Shikamaru, tapi tenamg saja jika ada apa apa aku yang tangungg jawab." Ucap Neji yang sedikit melegakan bagi Shikamaru tapi begitu berat bagi dirinya sendiri.

"_Berarti kurang satu ya? Siswinya juga kurang satu, jadi siapa ya?" _Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ntahlah waktu kita tinggal 3 hari lagi jadi alangkah baik nya kita bergegas." Saran Neji.

_"Iya, aku tau kalau begitu jagalah Naruto Neji jangan sampai mengacau." _Ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"iya, serahkan padaku baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup dulu teleponnya, aku masih ada urusan." Ucap Neji.

"_Ya" _jawabnya.

….…oooOooo….

*DOR… DOR… DOR….

"Kali ini kau meleset satu, harusnya cara memegang senjatamu diperbaiki lagi karena kau slalu meleset saat tembakan terakhir, mungkin tangan mu kurang kuat kalau disuruh menembak terlalu lama." Ucap seorang laki laki berkulit pucat.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku memakai AK-47 ini, ini kan senjata laki laki, kau pikir menahan beban yang hampir 5 kg ini mudah bagi wanita?" Bentak seorang wanita berambut blonde disampingnya.

"Ayahmu yang memintanya, tadinya aku akan memberimu M-16 saja karena bebannya hanya sekitar 2kg, lagi pula itu terasa berat karena kau salah memegangnya." Ucap Sai, nama laki laki itu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat." Ucap Ino gadis berambut blonde tadi sambil menaruh senapannya. Oh iya perlu kalian ketahui, Sai ini terlahir dari keluarga militer. Mulai dari kakek, nenek, ayah, ibu, dan kakak nya semua bekerja dikemiliteran jepang, jadi wajar saja kalau dia mahir menggunakan senjata api, maka dari itu ayahnya Ino memintanya untuk mengajarkan Ino cara menembak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu perhatikanku saat menembak ya supaya kau tau cara memegang yang betul kalau caranya betul pasti kau akan nyaman memegangnya jadi tidak terlalu berat." Jelas Sai.

"Iya iya cepat tunjukan!" Ucap Ino. Sai pun memakai penutup telinga dan mengambil AK-47 milik nya, dan…

*teng nong….DOR…

*tok tok …

"INO?" Mendengar suara jeritan dari luar, Ino pun lekas berlari kedepan dan membukakan pintu.

*DOR!

"INO ADA APA DIDALAM CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak suara yang sama.

*DOR!

"INO CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak orang tadi sambil menahan tangis.

"Iya, sebentar, ternyata kau Sakura, ngeh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino sambil membukakan pintu.

"Ino? Kau tidak apa apa? Didalam ada apa? Seperti ada suara orang menembak, cepat jelaskan!" pinta Sakura masih panik tapi sedikit lega karena sahabatnya masih hidup dan utuh.

*DOR!

"Akan kujelaskan ayo masuk dulu." Ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura keruangan tempat ia menembak.

"Oh dia yang menembak ya? Aku kira ada pembunuhan." Ucap Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk setelah ia melihat Sai yang sedang menembak.

"Hei Sai latihannya sudah dulu temanku datang." Teriak Ino.

"…."

"Sai?"

*DOR!

"SAIII!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Sahutnya setelah Ino menarik penutup telinganya.

"Teman ku datang jadi latihannya sudah dulu." Jawab Ino.

"Maaf tapi ayahmu menyuruhku mengajarkanmu sampai pukul empat dan sekarang baru pukul tiga, jadi kau harus latihan se jam lagi, tidak apa apa kan teman mu menunggu?" ucap Sai.

"Tapi…" Keluh Ino yang langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Oh jadi kau belajar menembak? Dengan dia? Kakak kelas kita kan? Kalau begitu sudahlah Ino, kau latihan saja dulu tidak apa apa aku menunggu, lagi pula ini kan pelajaran menembak mungkin aku bisa sedikit belajar dari memperhatikanmu." Bujuk Sakura.

"Iya, dia dari kelas XII-7, kau serius ingin menunggu?" Tanya Ino meminta kepastian.

"Iya." Balas Sakura.

'Tunggu dulu, Temari kan kekurangan satu orang lagi untuk tugas dari utusan JAXA itu, dia keberetan tidak ya kalau aku ajak Ino? Kalau belum dicoba belum tau, lebih baik aku tanya Temari' Batin Sakura lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

(To: tematematemari .jp

03.18 pm april 22 2014

Temari aku punya seorang teman, ia pintar dalam hal bela diri dan juga pintar, oh iya sekarang iya sedang latihan menembak, kurasa ia cocok untuk tugas nanti.

TERKIRIM.

From: tematematemari .jp

03.25 pm april 22 2014

Benarkah? Huh syukur lah, kalu begitu ajak saja dia ya…

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

Tak terasa latihan Ino selesai juga, akhirnya Sai pulang dan Sakura pun langsung mengajak Ino untuk bergabung dalam tugas rahasia ini. Tapi ia masih berada dibawah bimbingan Sai untuk menggunakan senjata api, lagi pula belum tentu senjata api diperlukan dalam tugas ini. Jadi mau tidak mau Sakura pun menelpon Temari untuk meminta izin apa Sai boleh ikut juga?

"_Halo Sakura, ada apa?"_

"Ini mengenai temanku Ino, ia bilang kalau ia bergabung, Sai juga harus ikut, karena ia masih ada dibawah pengawasan Sai selaku guru menembaknya." Jelas Sakura tanpa membuang waktu lagi.

"_Sai? Dia bisa menembak? Kenapa aku baru tahu ya? Kalau begitu akan ku bicarakan dengan Shikamaru dulu, aku takut ia sudah dapat siswa ke 6 nya tunggu sebentar ya." _Ucap Temari yang langsung mematikan panggilan ponselnya sebelum Sakura bilang 'iya'.

…ooOoo…..

"Halo Shikamaru? Kau sudah dapat siwa yang ke 6 belum?"

"Hoaamm… tanyakan saja pada Neji, aku menyuruh dia untuk mencari siswa siswanya, memang ada…." Kata katanya terputus oleh suara 'nut…. nut… nut….' Dan saat ia menengok layar ponselnya hanya ada tulisan:

_**Temari**_

_**Panggilan diakhiri**_

"Hah, dasar wanita." Keluhnya sambil memeluk kembali gulingnya.

_**Sementara itu**_

"Halo Neji? Apa kau sudah dapat siswa yang keenam?" Tanya Temari terburu buru.

"_Ini bukan nii-san aku Hanabi, Neji nii-san sedang mandi ada yang perlu disampaikan?" _Tanya Hanabi dengan imutnya.

"Iya, bilang padanya agar tidak perlu mencari siswa ke 6 karena aku sudah mendapatkannya, kalau sudah dapat suruh ia menelpon ku lagi ya."

"_Mencari apa tadi?"_ tanyanya.

"Siswa keenam"

"_Siswa…ke..enam, lalu?"_ tanyanya lagi. 

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya temari balik.

"_Mencatat pesan dari nee-chan aku pelupa." Jawabnya santai._

"Hah? Sudahlah biar ku jelaskan nanti saja pada Neji, sudah dulu ya."

"_Iya"_

_**Skip time**_

(From: hyuganejihyuga .jp

04.35 pm april 22 2014

Aku baca pesan yang ditulis Hanabi, aku belum dapat siswa keenam, aku baru akan mencarinya.

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

(To: hyuganejihyuga .jp

04.36 pm april 22 2014

Tidak tidak perlu aku sudah dapat hari Jum'at dia akan datang jadi semua sudah lengkap mengerti?

TERKIRIM. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

(From: hyuganejihyuga .jp

04.38 pm april 22 2014

Baiklah aku mengerti

BALAS. TERUSKAN. HAPUS)

Dengan sigap temari pun mengambil ponselnya, menelpon Sakura, dan menelpon Sai, iya Temari kenal Sai karena saat kelas X mereka sekelas. Dan Sai pun setuju dengan alasan untuk menjaga Ino.

Ngomong ngomong setauku sistem ponsel di Jepang kaya gitu, beda jauh sama punya kita di Indonesia, karena ponselnya kaya telpon rumah dan ga bisa ngirim sms bisanya mail

**TBC...**

**Review and Favorite please ^_^**


	2. Pasukan Antariksa?

_**SOP( Save Our Planet)**_

_**Disclaimer: tertulis disemua fanfic berfandom Naruto kalau, semua tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: Teenage**_

_**Genre: adventure, romance, and friendly**_

_**League: Indonesia**_

_**Character: Naruhina, Sasusaku, Shikatema, Saiino, Nejiten, Gaamatsu, and many more**_

_**Warning:100% khayalan tingkat (ke)tinggi(an), masih banyak typonya**_

_**Summary: apa jadinya kalau keselamatan bumi ini ada ditangan 12 anak yang baru duduk dibangku SMA? Naruto, sasuke, shikamaru, sai, neji, gaara, hinata, sakura, ino, temari, tenten, dan matsuri akan menjawabnya dalam fanfic ini**_

**^_^ Enjoy the Story ^_^**

**Maaf updatenya lama, author kelas 9 jadi lagi banyak banyaknya tugas, hope you enjoyed this chapter *sok inggris**

**Chapter 2: Pasukan Antariksa?**

_**(07.40 pm at Sabaku family's house)**_

"Nee-chan kau ikut tugas rahasia itu?" Tanya Gaara memastikan ucapan Neji

"Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya balik Temari dengan kagetnya

"Aku juga diajak oleh Neji" jawabnya singkat

"Oh, lalu kau ikut?" Tanya Temari lagi

"Aku dengar kau ikut, jadi aku ikut juga" jelasnya

" Adik pintar, karena Jum'at nanti pulang malam buatlah alasan agar kau tidak dimarahi ayah" kata Temari

"Iya, aku bilang akan menjenguk Kurenai-sensei, yang sedang sakit" jawab Gaara

"Memangnya ia sakit?" Tanya Temari terkejut (lagi)

"Aku bilang itu cuma alasan nee-chan" jawab Gaara kesel, habis kakaknya tiba tiba lola gini

"Hehe… maaf" kata Temari nyengir kuda

_**(05. 02 pm at KIHS)**_

Suasana Konoha Internasional High School kini sudah sepi, dan hanya terlihat beberapa anak yang membereskan lokernya dan beberapa guru dikantor yang sedang menilai tugas muridnya, serta 6 orang manusia aneka rupa digerbang sekolah

"Kita sedang menunggu apa sih?" tanya Naruto

" Temari dan yang lainnya" jawab Neji

"Temari? Yang lainnya? Maksudmu, kita tidak sendiri dalam menjalankan tugas ini?" Tanya Naruto kaget

"Tentu saja Naruto" jawab Shikamaru datar

"Cih dasar dobe!" sambung Sasuke menghinanya

"Diam kau teme!" balas Naruto mulai emosi gara gara dikatain dobe

"Sudahlah dari pada berkelahi lebih baik hubungi nee-chan dan yang lainnya" usul Gaara

Shikamaru berinisiatif dan lekas menelpon Temari, "hallo, Temari… kau dimana?" tanyanya

"_Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, sekarang aku sedang berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, kau sendiri dimana?" _Tanya Temari

"Aku dan yang lainnya di depan gerbang, cepat kemari" pinta Shikamaru

"_Apa-apaan ini, kan sudah kubilang untuk menemuiku di halaman belakang sekolah"_ bentak Temari sewot

"Sudahlah cepat datang kedepan memangnya ada kendaraan di halaman belakang? Tidak kan? Cepat kemari" kata Shikamaru santai

*nut nut nut (panggilan ditutup sepihak)

"Ada apa nee-chan?" Tanya Sakura mewakili yang lainnya

"Kita disuruh ke gerbang depan" jawab Temari masih sewot

" Baiklah ayo cepat kesana jangan sampai tiba terlalu sore disana" bujuk Sai, satu satunya laki laki

Mereka pun otw gerbang depan begitu sampai, mereka sukses membuat kaget beberapa kaum Adam dihadapannya

"Huaaa… hinata-chan ikut ya? Tidak salah aku membuntuti Sasuke kalau begini jadinya" teriak Naruto bahagia

*TAK

"Jangan macam dengan adikku!" bentak Neji sambil mendaratkan jitakan penuh siksaan miliknya pada ubun ubun Taruto

"I..iya Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata gugup dan muka yang udah kaya ubi rebus (kepiting rebus mah udah mainstream)

"Oh, ada Sasuke juga rupanya" kata Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat yang langsung membuat Sakura gedek

"Selamat bergabung dalam tugas ini" sambung Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mesem mesem ga jelas

"Aku tidak terkejut melihatmu disini" kata Tenten

"Aku juga sudah bisa menebak kau akan ikut dalam tugas ini" kata Neji tersenyum kecil, diikuti tawa Tenten

"Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum, teruslah begitu supaya orang disekitarmu lebih nyaman" kata Tenten menasehati diikuti anggukan Neji

"Gaara-kun ikut juga?" Tanya Matsuri sambil ikut bersandar ditembok dekat gaara

"Iya, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang, ada apa?" Tanya Gaara perhatian

"Ah itu… tidak apa apa kok aku hanya kurang enak badan" jawab Matsuri

"Kau sakit? Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Gaara bikin fans girl nya Gaara ngiri abis

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku" kata Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah… sudah sudah reuniannya nanti saja ayo cepat berangkat" kata Ino yang males liat adegan kaya gini

"Kita naik apa kesana?" Tanya Sai

"Sudah kusiapkan motor di bengkel dekat sini" jawab Shikamaru

"Kenapa harus motor?" Tanya Sakura

"Tempatnya dekat dengan Observatorium jadi sudah diakses oleh kendaraan umum" jelas neji

"Baiklah ayo berangkat" teriak Naruto semangat 45

_**(05.08 pm at Workshop)**_

"Paman motor yang kutitipkan dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Itu disana" jawab penjaga bengkel itu ala ala iklan di TV

" Siapa yang tidak bisa bawa motor?" Tanya Shikamaru setibanya didepan 6 motor ninja aneka warna itu (mejikuhibiu)

Dan tentu saja yang harus menunjuk atap adalah kaum Hawa, karna mereka ga boleh bawa motor kaya gitu tiap hari aja naik sepeda ke sekolahnya. Dengan berat hati mereka berenam pun angkat tangan tunjuk atap

"Eh serius tidak ada yang bisa bawa motor?" Tanya Sai tak percaya sambil menatap 6 gadis cantik dihadapannya, dan langsung dideathglare oleh 6 gadis tersebut

_**Skip time**_

"Pegangan yang erat ya Hinata-chan" pinta Naruto sambil menambah laju motornya dan menyalip motor Sasuke ditambah nyengir penuh kebanggaan (baca: penghinaan) kearah Sasuke

"Ba..baik" kata Hinata dengan amat gugup karna suruh pegangan ama Naruto

"Hei Sasuke jangan terlalu ngebut" kata Sakura menasehati Sasuke yang memacu motornya dengan kecepatan 60 km per jam untuk menyusul Naruto

" Sudah diam saja lebih baik kau pegangan yang erat!" sahut Sasuke

"Lihat lah dua orang itu untuk apa kebut kebutan seperti itu?" kata Tenten

"Mereka kekanak kanakan jadi jangan terlalu kau perdulikan" sahut Neji

"Apa kau tidak kuatir? Hinata kan ada di motor Naruto" tanya Tenten

"Oh iya awas saja sampai terjadi sesuatu" jawab Neji baru konek

"Hei Shikamaru, kau tidak akan tidur sambil mengemudikan motorkan?" Tanya Temari

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?" jawab/tanya Shikamaru

" Mungkin saja kan kau tidur, saat kau mengemudi diatas motor kan banyak angin sejuk menerpamu" kata Temari

"Sai-kun, kenapa motornya pelan sekali?" protes Ino

"Aku tidak ingin kita celaka, lagi pula kalau mereka sampai duluan pasti menunggu kita dulu" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum

"Tapi ini terlalu lambat, kita paling belakang tau" kata Ino makin emosi

"Tidak juga di paling belakang ada motor Gaara dan matsuri" bantah Sai, Ino pun menoleh, dan benar apa kata Sai, Gaara dan Matsuri paling belakang

"Maaf ya Matsuri-chan, aku ingin membawa motor ini lebih cepat lagi, tapi kau sedang sakit kan? Jadi aku pacu pelan saja ya, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Gaara

"Iya, tentu tidak apa apa, dan terima kasih Gaara-kun" jawab Matsuri

_**(06.05 pm at Observatorium Hoshi)**_

"WOUHOUU… aku menang teme!" teriak Naruto lebay

"Memang, tapi liat Hinata" kata Sasuke

"Eh?" Naruto menengok kebelakangnya dan mendapati Hinata pingsan dipunggungnya

"Haduh aku harus bagaimana? Sebentar lagi Neji sampai, pasti aku dihabisi olehnya"

"Selamat menderita di neraka Naruto" kata Sakura dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan ayo bangun kalau tidak aku akan dihabisi oleh kakakmu" kata Naruto sambil menarik rambut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap memegang stang motor

"Ayo turun sakura-chan" pinta Sasuke

"Iya" balas Sakura yang langsung turun dari motor, dan Sasuke langsung memarkirkan motornya

"Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata yang kini sudah sadar

"Huh, leganya akhirnya kau sadar juga, maaf ya karna membawa motor ini terlalu cepat" kata Naruto dengan lega dan sedikit rasa bersalah

"Iya tidak apa apa, silahkan pakirkan dulu motornya" ucap Hinata seraya turun dari motor

"jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Tenten

"Iya sepertinya tidak asing bagiku" jawab Neji yang langsung segera memarkirkan motornya tanpa menyuruh Tenten turun dulu

"Nah ayo turun" kata Neji, diikuti anggukan Tenten yang langsung turun ke dasar lapangan parkir itu, dan berjalan bersama Neji kearah Naruto dkk

"Hei! Berani kau membawa motor kebut kebutan lagi seperti tadi, kuhabisi kau" ancam Neji ke Naruto

"Maaf, tidak akan ku ulangi" jawab Naruto

"Hah…. Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Temari lega

"Cepat turun aku mau memarkirkan motornya" pinta Shikamaru, dan Temari pun turun

"Setelah ribuan tahun aku dibonceng siput pucat akhirnya sampai juga" kata Ino bahagia

"Jika kau bicara begitu artinya pulang nanti aku harus lebih lambat lagi kalau begitu" sahut Sai penuh ancaman

" Bercanda Sai, sanah parkir motornya" kata Ino nyengir gaje sambil lompat dari motor(?)

"Nah Matsuri-chan ayo turun kita sudah sampai" kata Gaara meminta Matsuri turun duluan

"Baik" kata Matsuri sambil turun dari motor, diikuti Gaara yang kini menggandeng tangan Matsuri buat jaga jaga, kalau nanti Matsuri jatuh pingsan

"Baiklah ayo jalan" ajak Shikamaru

"Kenapa lampu yang dipasang redup sekali?" Tanya Naruto

"Area di sekitar Observatorium memang tidak boleh dikelilingi banyak cahaya naruto-kun" jelas Hinata

"Tempat ini terlihat seram" kata Ino mewakili semuanya

"Kau benar, seperti ada yang ganjil (aneh) disini" kata Sakura meng'iya'kan

Tiba tiba….

*NGEOONNGG!

"HUAAA…. KUCING SIALAN NGAPAIN SIH TIDUR DITENGAH JALAN?" teriak Naruto sukses bIkin kaget temen temennya yang lagi diselimuti suasana mencekam

"Huh, bikin kaget saja" kata Matsuri

…ooOoo….

"Yang ini Shikamaru?" Tanya Tenten

"Iya, nomor kantornya sama ayo ketok pintunya" jawab Shikamaru

*tok tok tok

"Iya" kata seseorang didalam ruangan itu sambil membukakan pintu

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga ayo masuk" ajak Tsunade

Mereka pun masuk dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan sebelum disuruh duduk -_- (tamu macam apa kalian?) disana terdapat 2 baris kursi yang setiap barisnya dipasang 6 kursi serta sebuah layar proyeksi dan meja laptop didepan barisan kursi kursi mereka

"Baik aku tidak ingin kalian pulang terlalu malam jadi langsung saja aku mulai" ucap Tsunade

"Dahulu ada sebuah peristiwa yang benar benar sangat penting, peristiwa itu adalah peperangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah umat manusia, sebab awalnya adalah perebutan planet bumi untuk dua kubu manusia yang berbeda, kubu yang pertama adalah mereka yang ingin teknologi merajalela di planet kita, dan kubu yang satu nya tidak ingin teknologi berkembang terlalu pesat dan merajalela karna akan menghancurkan ekosistem mahluk lain. Selama bertahun tahun mereka melakukan perang akhirnya perang itu usai dengan kita selaku kubu manusia yang peduli lingkungan keluar sebagai pemenangnya, sedangkan mereka yang kalah diasingkan ke planet lain yang serupa dengan bumi namun dengan jumlah SDA yang sangat minim untuk mencegah terjadinya perlawanan, manusia yang menang saat itu mengasingkan mereka menggunakan mesin teleportasi kalian tau bukan bahwa manusia zaman dulu lebih padai dari pada sekarang?" jelas Tsunade panjang banget author aja cape ngetiknya -_-

"Ya, tapi dari mana anda tau semua itu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Buku sejarah masa lalu, mereka yang hidup saat itu sempat menuliskan sejarah untuk generasi mendatang, tapi setengah dari buku sejarah itu tak pernah di temukan." Jawabnya

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gaara

" Penulis yang menulis buku itu tinggal di Atlantis, atau kota besar yang hilang dalam semalam, buku itu sendiri ditemukan oleh seorang penyelam di daerah samudra hindia, dekat Indonesia, yang menurut beberapa peneliti besar didunia merupakan Atlantis yang tersisa, butuh waktu bertahun tahun untuk menerjemahkan buku itu, dan akhirnya buku itu mengungkap sejarah masa lalu yang belum sempat tersampaikan, namun kini keberadaan buku tersebut dirahasiakan, hanya badan antariksa Jepang, Amerika, Swiss dan Inggris yang tau tentang isi buku itu" jawab tsunade

"Jika manusia yang kalah saat itu sudah diasingkan apa masalahnya?" Tanya Tenten

"Itulah masalahnya sumber daya yang sedikit membuat mereka berevolusi dan menjadi manusia yang mengerikan, tidak hanya itu mereka juga bertambah pintar dan berniat mengambil alih planet ini lagi" jelas Tsunade

"Lalu, anda ingin kami menghentikannya?" Tanya Ino

"Iya" kata Tsunade singkat padat jelas dan mengejutkan

"APA? KAMI INI HANYA ANAK-ANAK" teriak mereka dengan kompaknya, bahkan Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Matsuri, Sai, dan Hinata pun jadi bisa teriak dengan muka kaget (kok jadi OOC gini?)

"Santai dulu, jutru karna kalian anak anak kalian amat penting bagi misi ini, karna kami telah melakukan penelitian dengan beberapa pasukan antariksa yang tertembak oleh senjata mereka dan ternyata hanya orang yang berumur dibawah 20 tahun saja yang tidak akan mempan dengan senjata mereka" jawabnya lagi

"Apa itu pasukan antariksa?" tanya Naruto

"Mereka adalah tentara yang ditugaskan diluar bumi untuk mengamati pergerakan musuh diluar bumi tadi, pasukan ini sendiri baru dibentuk 10 tahun lalu, ada 5 tingkatan dalam pasukan antariksa, yakni Meteoroid, Asteroid, Satelit, Planet, dan Bintang jabatan tertinggi ada di tangan Bintang dimana ia akan mengatur seluruh bagian bagian pasukan sesuai bagiannya, setiap seorang tentara berpangkat Bintang memiliki tugas untuk mengatur 2 tentara berpangkat Planet, 5 tentara berpangkat Satelit, 5 tentara Asteroid, dan 10 tentara Meteoroid" jelas Tsunade untuk kesekian kalinya

"Kenapa sedikit sekali?" Tanya Sai

"Karena, orang yang mampu menjadi bagian dari pasukan antariksa tidak bisa sembarangan" jawabnya

"Maksudnya?" tanyan Sai lagi

"Sehebat apapun kemampuan tentara dibumi tidak akan sehebat tentar luar angkasa karna bekerja diluar angkasa jauh lebih berat dari pada dibumi karna mulai dari makanan sampai tidur mereka berbeda dengan tentara biasa" dan lagi, Tsunade menjelaskan

"Kalau boleh tau Tsunade-sama berpangkat apa?" Tanya Hinata

"Pangkatku bintang, aku ditempatkan di divisi 5" jawabnya

"Orang tua kami belum tau hal ini, aku ragu mereka akan memperbolehkan kita" kata Sakura

"Aku akan datang dan bicara pada mereka beri tahukan saja alamat rumah kalian" jawab Tsunade

"Kalau tidak diizinkan?" Tanya Sasuke ikut ikutan

"Biar aku yang urus, persiapkan saja diri kalian untuk tugas ini" jawabnya lagi

"Apa hanya kami yang dipanggil untuk tugas ini?" Tanya Neji

"Tidak, kami membawa 24 orang lagi dari sekolah Internasional dijepang"

"Harus dari sekolah Internasional?" Tanya Temari

"Iya, karna bisa dipastikan jika kalian dari sekolah internasional, kalian pasti menguasai bahasa Inggris, perlu kalian ketahui, ini adalah tugas rahasia yang disepakati oleh 3 negara maju di dunia, yakni Amerika, Jepang, dan Inggris jadi komunikasi menggunakan bahasa Inggris sangat diperlukan disini" jelasnya

Dan tiba tiba saja wajah Naruto membiru entah kenapa

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Naruto masih dengan muka birunya yang mirip kisame itu (?)

"Apa kau lapar? Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat sepuluh, seharusnya kita sudah makan malam sepuluh menit lalu. Baiklah cukup jelas kan tugas nya? Kalian akan di kirim keluar angkasa sebagai tim penyelamat bumi, sekarang ayo kita makan dulu" ajak Tsunade sambil berjalan kesebuah aula besar yang penuh dengan makanan

Di dalam ruangan seluas 12x8 meter ini terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan puluhan kursi, lampu gantung dengan cahaya kuning redup (? Lampu pijer kali bukan lampu gantung) menambah suasa tenang diruangan ini ditambah alunan suara biola dari sound sistem yang dipasang diruangan itu

"Duduk dimana pun kalian suka, kalian tamuku jadi makanlah sepuasnya" ucap nya santai tanpa takut kehabisan bahan makanan

Ke 12 anak SMA itu pun langsung duduk dengan rapih dan berbibawa layaknya sedang diacara makan malam formal (pasti gengsi)

"Selamat makan" ucap mereka bersamaan

Setelah ucapan mereka pun makan dengan masakan khas Jepang tersebut seperti sup ayam favorit orang jepang, sushi, udon, onigiri, sukiyaki, ada juga ramen dan makan penutup seperti suama, mocha, karukan, dan yatsuhashi

_**Skip time…**_

"Sebelum kalian pulang bawalah ini sebagai hadiah dari ku nikmati saja sendiri tidak perlu membaginya pada orang lain, pertemuan berikutnya hari Rabu pulang sekolah juga, tapi jangan lupa bawa baju ganti" kata Tsunade setelah meneguk air mineralnya sambil menyodorkan tas tas berisi…. Err… liat aja nanti

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya" ucap mereka seraya menuju keluar, dan pergi ke lapangan parkir, malam ini benar benar gelap, sepertinya akan turun hujan besar

"Sebaiknya kita agak kebut sebelum hujan turun" usul Sakura

"Sakura-chan benar sekarang juga sudah pukul delapan lewat kalau kehujanan pasti akan berteduh dulu, bisa bisa kita pulang larut" kata hinata ikut ikutan

"Ya aku tau terlebih lagi kita masih pakai seragam, oh iya bawa pulang saja motornya oleh kalian karna ini motor yang dipinjamkan Tsunade-sama untuk beberapa pertemuan lagi" kata Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan kunci motornya

"Matsur-chan, pakai jaketku, aku akan agak ngebut sekarang, aku kuatir hujan turun diperjalanan" kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya (cie cie…)

"Terima kasih banyak" kata Matsuri sambil blushing dan malu malu ngambil jaket Gaara

"Ini" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan swatter nya (ehem… ehemmm)

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung

"Kau mau kedinginan sepanjang perjalanan?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng dan segera mengambil swatternya Sasuke

'KYYYYAAAA… dapat swatter sasuke-kun' batin Sakura girang

"Ini, Hinata-chan pakai jaket ku" kata Naruto sambil ngasihin jaket nya (asek…)

"Tapi Naruto-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Aku bawa jaket lain yang baru saja dikembalikan oleh Kiba" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir bangga

"Baik, arigatou Naruto-kun" kata Hinata yang langsung nerima jaket naruto dengan wajah semerah ubi rebus

"Kau iri ya?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Temari yang sedari tadi cuma bisa melihat adegan ngasih ngasih jaket tadi

"Tidak" jawabnya datar

"Biasa dong…. Ini pakai" kata Shikamaru sambil ngasihin jaketnya (prikitiw…)

Temari nyengir gaje dan langsung make jaketnya Shikamaru

Neji menatap Tenten

"Apa? Mau ngasih jaket juga ya?" Tanya Tenten nebak nebak

"Kau bawa jaket tidak?" Tanya Neji balik

"Tidak, tapi aku bawa Cardigan ku" kata Tenten sambil mengangkat Cardigannya dengan penuh kebanggaan

"Ahh… udara sedingin ini cuma pakai cardigan? Kemarikan, pakai saja jaketku" kata Neji maksa sambil merampas cardigan Tenten (cuit..cuwiw..), yang dirampasnya sih cuma pasang muka bête (tapi hatinya girang)

"Maaf ya Ino aku tidak bawa jaket atau pun swatter, jadi pakai saja blazer ku ini" kata Sai sambil ngelepasin blazernya

**FYI: seragam KIHS Cuma baju sailor lengan pendek dan rok kotak kotak selutut+ stocking untuk siswi dan kemeja lengan pendek dengan celana hitam panjang untuk siswa, si Sai pake blazer cuma buat pengganti jaket**

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Tanya Ino err… kuatir ceritanya

"Aku tidak apa apa, yang penting kau tidak kedinginan" kata Sai sambil memakaikan blazernya pada Ino yang lagi terharu denger ucapannya Sai (owww…. So sweet)

Matsuri yang ngeliat adegan ngasih ngasih jaket tadi cuma ketawa kecil karena mereka semua ngikutin sama Gaara

"Pegangan Matsuri-chan" kata Gaara dan BRRRMMM…. (ini motor bunyinya jelek amat) mereka ber 12 pun melaju dengan kecepatan 57 km/jam dijalan sepi dan 30 km/jam saat di jalan raya

"Rumahku di persimpangan itu" kata Tenten, Neji menggangguk dan langsung membelokan motornya

"Rumahmu masih sama dengan 3 tahun lalu kan?" Tanya Sasuke mengingat 3 tahun lalu ia pernah diajak ke rumah Sakura (cie… cie… ngapain tuh?)

"Iya" jawab Sakura

"Ayahku akan marah tidak ya kalau aku pulang malam begini, aku kan belum izin?" Tanya Ino

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan ikut" kata Sai sambil tersenyum tapi ga keliatan (yaiyalah orang pake helm -_-)

"Iya juga ya" lanjut Ino

"Kau tidak apa apa Matsuri-chan?" Tanya Gaara?

"Iya tidak apa apa" jawabnya lesu

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi kau sampai" kata Gaara

"Hinata-chan ayah mu marah tidak kalau aku mengatarmu pulang?" Tanya Naruto was was

"Sepertinya akan marah, kalau begitu Naruto-kun menurunkan ku jangan didepan rumahku, lebih baik 3 rumah sebelum rumahku, lalu akan ku tunggu nii-san sampai baru aku masuk rumah bersamanya" usul Hinata

" Tapi apa tidak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Iya" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah"

"Hei, kau salah jalan, Gaara mau mengantar Matsuri dulu jadi jangan kau ikuti!" omel Temari

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku memotong jalan agar bisa mengantarmu lebih cepat" (Tanya) jawab Shikamaru

"Memangnya bisa ya?" Tanya Temari yang baru tau ada jalan pintas ke rumahnya

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau tidak bisa untuk apa aku belok kesini? Lagi pula bertahun tahun kau tinggal disekitar sini kau masih tidak tau jalan pintasnya? Menyedihkan sekali" ejek Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat deathglare oleh Temari

_**(08.09 pm at Uzumaki family's house)**_

'aku penasaran dengan hadiahnya, kira kira apa ya?' batin Naruto sambil mengamati bingkisan kecil dari Tsunade itu

Karena rasa ingin tahu nya tinggi ia pun lekas membuka bingkisan itu, dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cupcake lucu nan menggemaskan dengan toping foundan biru gelap beberapa permen kecil dengan bentuk bintang dan ditengahnya terdapat replika roket dari biscuit

"hahaha kukira hadiahnya akan menarik ternyata hanya sepotong cupcake, tak apalah" ujarnya sambil berniat memakan kue itu, tak lama kemudian

*brakkk

"uhuk… uhukk…. Ibu!" jerit naruto sambil terbatuk batuk begitu melihat sang ibu meng'gebrak pintu kamarnya

"hei kau ini benar benar keterlaluan ya!" kata Kushina dengan menggebu gebu

"keterlaluan?... maksud ibu?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap mencoba memakan kue nya yang tinggal setengah, disela sela amukan ibunya

"MOTOR SIAPA YANG KAU BAWA PULANG ITU? APA KAU MENCURI? JANGAN BODOH NARUTO!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto

"tenanglah Kushina" ucap Minato yang ada dibelakangnya

"uhukk.. mencuri bagaimana? Sudahlah aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh seperti itu, nanti saja aku jelaskan" jawabnya sambil mendorong ibu nya agar keluar dan mengunci pintunya (*jangan ditiru ya -_-")

"hei Naruto keterlaluan sekali kau, ibumu sedang bicara dan kau usir keluar? Celakalah kau Naruto" teriak ibunya yang samar samar terdengar oleh Naruto

"hah ada ada saja ibu ini, mana mungkin aku mencuri, lagi pula utusan JAXA itu kapan sih akan memberitahu ayah dan ibu, menyusahkan sekali" ujarnya dengan tampang sebal, dan kemudian meneguk air minum di atas meja belajarnya

'eh kenapa kepala ku terasa pusing sekali?' batinnya, kemudian…

"ARRRGGGGHHH! Ibu kepalaku!" teriak Naruto kesakitan

"benarkan apa kataku! Menderitalah kau didalam sana" ucap Kushina yang benar benar kesal dengan tingkah Naruto

"Kushina sepertinya ini serius" ujar Minato pada istrinya itu

"AYAHHH! IBU! TOLONG!" teriak Naruto makin kencang

Sontak Kushina pun berlari ke kamar Naruto sedangkan Minato ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci duplikat kamar Naruto

*toktoktok

"NARUTO? KAU KENAPA? CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" perintah Kushina sambil mengetok ngetok pintu kamar Naruto itu. Akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban dan hanya terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari putra semata wayangnya itu

"biar ku buka" ucap Minato yang cepat cepat membuka pintu kamar Naruto

"Naruto?" panggil Kushina tapi tidak digubris karena Naruto sudah tergeletak pingsan dilantai

"cepat telepon dokter!" perintah Kushina sambil menahan tangisannya

"baik" jawab Minato yang berlari ke narah telepon rumah

_**(09.46 pm at Uzumaki family's house)**_

"ibu? Aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang baru sadar kepada sang ibu yang tengah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya

Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya sudah sadar langsung saja memeluknya dengan erat

"semalam kau tiba tiba saja meringis kesakitan dan langsung pingsan, saat ayah telepon dokter ia bilang kau tidak kenapa napa" jawab Minato sambil menyodorkan segelas air pada Naruto

"kepalaku terasa aneh" ucap Naruto

"dokter bilang hal seperti ini sudah wajar untuk pelajar seusia kalian" jawab Minato

"sampai kau membuatku kuatir lagi akan ku bunuh kau!" ancam Kushina sambil menangis

"baiklah karna kau sudah sadar, ayah berangkat kerja dulu" pamit Minato

"ibu akan membiarkanmu istirahat, jika butuh apa saja panggil saja ibu" kata Kushina

"e… ibu" jawab Naruto

"kenapa?" Tanya Kushina

"maafkan aku" jawab Naruto

Tanpa jawaban namun dengan sebuah senyuman Kushina pun pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto

"ahh.. apa yang harus ku lakukan? Istirahat? Aku kan baru bangun tidur" kata Naruto ngomong sendiri

'kurasa tidak ada salahnya bermain game' batinnya sambil mengambil PSP miliknya dan segera menyalakannya

"kenapa ini? Tidak bisa hidup?" gerutunya sambil mencet mencet tombol on/off di PSP nya itu dengan kasar dan sekuat tenaga tak lama kemudian…

*dasshh (ceritanya suara ledakan)

"ke..kenapa malah..me me.. meledak?" ujarnya panik sendiri, ada apa sebenarnya?

_**Flashback….**_

"apa anda yakin dengan rencana ini Tsunade-sama?" Tanya seorang pemudi berambut pendek sebahu

"aku yakin seyakin yakinnya, lagi pula ini satu satunya jalan keluar kita" jawabnya santai

"maksud anda dengan…" kata kata pemudi itu menggantung

"ya kau benar… memberikan mereka kekuatan khusus, aku sudah memasukan serumnya kedalam kue kue mereka tadi begitu mereka memakannya akan terjadi sedikit kesulitan tapi dampaknya sangat luar biasa mereka akan jadi satu satunya pemilik kekuatan Telekinesis, telepati, kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan dan lainnya, aku harap ini akan berhasil Shizune" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar

"aku juga harap rencana ini akan berhasil" kata pemudi yang diketahui bernama Shizune itu

"masa depan bumi… ada ditangan mereka"

…**..To Be Continue….. **


	3. Your Power?

**SOP( Save Our Planet)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: Teenage**

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance, and Friendly**

**League: Indonesia**

**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**

**WARNING:KHAYALAN TINGGI DENGAN Alur tak logis, dan banyak TYPO ga suka Typo jangan baca! Gampang kan?**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri**

**^_^ Enjoy the Story ^_^**

**Chapter 3: Your power?**

**(06.20 am at Nara's House)**

Drrrtttttt….. Drrrttttt…..

"Halo? Oh Iya, Ada apa Tsunade- sama?" ucap Shikamaru pada ponselnya itu sepertinya Tsunade- sama yang menghubunginya.

"Sabtu? Apa tidak salah? Ini terlalu cepat kami belum mempersiapkan diri kami" Tanyanya dengan sedikit penekanan karena terkejut.

"Sudah anda kirim? Baiklah akan kuusahakan." ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan dari Tsunade.

_**(05.07 pm at KIHS)**_

Drrtttt… Drrtttttt….

"Halo, ada apa Shikamaru?" Ucap Neji menjawab panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"_Kau belum pulang kan? Bisa tolong kumpulkan yang lain di ruang Club Astronomi?" pinta Shikamaru._

"Maksudmu yang ikut tugas itu? Bukankah kita mau langsung ke Observatorium?" Tanya Neji.

"_Nanti ku jelaskan sekarang tolong bergerak agak cepat!" jawab Shikamaru._

"Aku mengerti._"_ ucap Neji sambil menutup panggilannya.

_**Skip time…**_

"Maaf kami lambat." kata Neji diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang club astronomi, di dalamnya sudah ada Shikamaru yang duduk santai sambil mengacak acak beberapa lembar kertas di mejanya.

"Tidak apa ayo cepat duduk." sahut Shikamaru.

"Ada apa? Kukira kita akan langsung berangkat ke Observatorium." Tanya Ino bingung.

"Sudah duduk dulu nanti kujelaskan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi…" ucap Ino yang langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Ah sudahlah ayo cepat duduk!" ajak Sakura yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Iya iya" jawab Ino nurut aja.

"Baiklah alasanku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah karena Tsunade- sama bilang bahwa karantina untuk tugas ini akan dipercepat, menjadi hari Sabtu minggu ini. Kita akan dikarantina selama 6 bulan setelah itu dipulangkan selama 2 minggu, dan selanjutnya dikirim untuk pertempuran." Jelas Shikamau

"APA KAU GILA?" jerit seisi ruangan kecuali Shikamaru itu sendiri.

"Sstttt… Diam! Kenapa kalian tanya padaku aku juga sial dalam hal ini." ucap Shikamaru menanggapi jeritan teman- temannya.

"Tapi hari Sabtu itu terlalu cepat."

"Belum lagi kita dikarantina dalam kurun waktu lama."

"Hn, aku juga tidak setuju kalau hari Sabtu."

"Kita ini dikirim sebagai tentara atau umpan hidup?"

"Hei ayolah kita tak punya pilihan lain." Tanggap Shikamaru.

"Kurasa ayah dan ibuku tidak setuju jadi aku mengundurkan diri dalam tugas ini." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku juga." timpal Ino

"Tidak akan ada yang mengundurkan diri dalam tugas urusan izin dari orang tua sudah diatur berikan saja kertas ini pada orang tua kalian dan pastikan kalian mendapatkan tanda tangan mereka!" ucap Shikamaru sambil membagikan selembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia acak-acak dimejanya.

"Study ke luar negeri? Apa tidak salah? Aku tidak mau membohongi orangtuaku dengan ini." kata Tenten mewakili yang lainnya.

"Dengar! Kita ini dikirim untuk menyelematkan bumi yang artinya dikirim untuk menyelamatkan orang tua kita juga." jelas Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tapi tetap saja ini keterlaluan, apa yang akan JAXA sampaikan pada orang tua kita kalau kita sampai mati?" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Jadi kau maunya apa? Lagi pula ini salahmu sendirikan? Kenapa kau membututi Sasuke pada waktu itu? Sekarang tanggung resikonya!" bentak Shikamaru ikutan emosi.

*Brakkkk

"Kurang ajar! Akan kuhabisi kau!" teriak Naruto disertai pukulan keras pada sebuah meja tak berdosa belum lagi meja itu langsung hancur setelah dipukul oleh Naruto. Semua orang disana terkejut tak terkecuali Naruto itu sendiri, ia langsung terdiam seolah tak mampu berkata-kata. Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"A-aku rasa kita harus cepat-cepat pergi ke Observatorium." ucap Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Kukira juga begitu" timpal Neji

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Ya aku baik ayo cepat pergi!" Jawab Naruto melangkah duluan.

"Ayo Ino." ajak Sai sambil senyum-senyum.

"Hei kau ini gila ya? Naruto habis mengamuk tadi kau masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" keluh Ino yang heran akan kelakuan Sai, Sai nya sendiri malah senyum lagi ke Ino, bener-bener aneh.

Satu demi satu mereka mengikuti jejak Naruto ke parkiran dan yang tersisa diruangan ini tinggal Shikamaru dan Temari. Nampaknya Shikamaru masih terkejut dengan kelakuan Naruto tadi entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang tapi yang jelas ia hanya memandangi meja yang kini sudah hancur itu.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Temari lembut.

"Tidak, lupakan saja ayo pergi." Ajak Shikamaru yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, pasti menjadi ketua dari kelompok ini memberimu banyak tekanan." Ucap Temari sambil berjalan dibelakangnya. Tak ada jawaban dari si pria berambut nanas ini yang bisa didengar oleh Temari hanya hembusan nafasnya saja.

"Terima kasih." jawab Shikamaru singkat Temari yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan lirih.

_**(06.30 pm at Observatorium)**_

"Selamat datang dipertemuan kedua kita." ucap Tsunade membuka pertemuan kedua ini.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya, apa ada yang memberikan potongan kue kemarin pada orang lain?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak." jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harap ini berhasil, aku perlu satu sukarelawan ada yang mau maju?" Tanyanya lagi tapi naas tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau maju untuk jadi sukarelawan.

"Ah dasar anak muda, Hei kau yang matanya seperti panda kemari kau!" perintah Tsunade pada Gaara yang lagi anteng duduk dibelakang.

"Aku?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Iya kau, ayo cepat sini!" jawab Tsunade yang dipanggil hanya bisa manut-manut aja.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi begitu sampai didepan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Shizune cepat kemari!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Iya, sebentar." sahut yang dipanggil tadi sambil berjalan kearah Gaara.

"Periksa kekuatannya!" pinta Tsunade.

"Kekuatan apanya? Aku manusia normal." Tanya Gaara bingung.

"Diam saja kami hanya butuh sampel darahmu." Ucap Shizune sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntikya, menusukkannya pada lengan Gaara dan mengambil sekitar 5 ml darah Gaara.

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Alat yang digunakan untuk mendeteksi kekuatan dan jenis dari suatu mahluk hidup, perhatikan saja cara kerjanya!" Jawab Tsunade sementara Shizune berjuang memasukan darah di jarumnya kedalam tangki kecil diujung alat tersebut. Tak lama kemudian muncul di monitor alat itu tulisan:

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Transformasi tahap 1**

**Penggunaan maximal: 48 jam**

**Kelemahan: Ketika mencapai tahap 5 pengguna tidak bisa kembali kewujudnya yang semula**

"Wow! Kukira kau manusia biasa." Ucap Ino.

"Belasan tahun aku tinggal bersamamu dan aku baru tahu kau itu ajaib? Ini mengerikan." Tambah Temari.

"Keren!" Teriak Naruto yang amarahnya kini sudah reda.

"Hei tenang dulu kalian juga sama seperti dia, kue itu yang memberikan kekuatan seperti ini, kalau tidak percaya coba saja." Bujuk Tsunade.

"Aku dulu ya!" pinta Sakura.

"Baik silahkan berbaris dengan rapi." Jawab Shizune sambil mengeluarkan jarumnya yang baru, jadi sekarang ia punya 12 jarum suntik.

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Regenerasi**

**Penggunaan maximal: 6 jam untuk sekali regenerasi**

**Kelemahan: pengguna tidak bisa beregenerasi tanpa air**

"Haha tak kusangka kau punya kekuatan yang sama dengan ku. Bersiaplah kau mungkin akan ada,dibawah bimbinganku." Ucap Tsunade.

"Ba-baik." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah giliran ku." Ucap Ino dan hasilnya:

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Telepati**

**Penggunaan maximal: tanpa batasan waktu**

**Kelemahan: Telepati tidak bisa dilakukan saat pengguna sedang marah**

"Hanya itu? Kukira kekuatanku akan menakjubkan." Keluh Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ini kunci komunikasi jarak jauh antar anggota tim, tanpamu dan menara pusat kita akan kehilangan kontak dan rencana pasti hancur." Jelas Tsunade.

"Benarkah? Kurasa itu tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Ino.

"Hinata, ayo coba!" pinta Tenten.

"E-aku belakangan saja." Balas Hinata.

"Ah ayo cepat!" kata Temari, dan setelah dilihat hasilnya:

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Clayerfoyen**

**Penggunaan maximal: tanpa batasan waktu**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna tidak boleh kehilangan cahaya disekitarnya**

**Skip time:**

**Setelah lama menunggu dan mengantri akhirnya hasil yang didapat seperti ini:**

**Tenten: **

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: medan gaya**

**Penggunaan maximal: 5 jam**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna tidak bisa membuat medan gaya/ pelindung saat sedang terluka**

**Temari: **

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Computer hacking**

**Penggunaan maximal: 12 jam**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya saat dehidrasi**

**Matsuri:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Invisible**

**Penggunaan maximal: 7 jam**

**Kelemahan: kekuatan tidak bekerja dalam air**

**Sasuke:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Kemampuan membuat antimatter**

**Penggunaan maximal: 30 menit untuk sekali ledakan**

**Kelemahan: pengguna beresiko ikut hancur dalam ledakannya sendiri jika ceroboh**

**Neji: **

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Teleportasi**

**Penggunaan maximal: 5 menit setiap satu kali berteleportasi**

**Kelemahan: Pengguna hanya bisa membawa 3 orang saat berteleportasi**

**Sai:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Time control tahap 1**

**Penggunaan maximal: 2 jam setiap kali memberhentikan waktu**

**Kelemahan: pengguna hanya bisa mundurkan waktu 10 detik sebelumnya**

**Shikamaru:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Brain wash**

**Penggunaan maximal: 6 jam untuk sekali pencucian otak**

**Kelemahan: pengguna tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya saat mengantuk**

**Naruto:**

**Kingdom: Animalia**

**Filum: Chordata**

**Kelas: Mamalia**

**Ordo: Primata**

**Family: Hominidae**

**Bangsa: Hominini**

**Genus: Homo**

**Spesies: Homo Sapiens**

**Kekuatan: Telekinesis tahap 1**

**Penggunaan maximal: 2 jam penggunaan 1 jam istirahat**

**Kelemahan: saat mencapai tahap 5 benda sekitar akan hancur ketika penggunanya marah**

"Sepertinya kekuatan- kekuatan ini agak berlebihan." Komentar Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sadar yang kau katakana barusan?" Bentak Tsunade.

"Mungkin Sai benar, Tsunade-sama kekuatan ini seperti tak layak ada dalam diri kami." Dukung Sakura.

"Dengarkan aku, apa kalian tahu siapa lawan yang akan kalian hadapi? Mereka bukanlah manusia seperti kita, mereka manusia yang telah berevolusi, dan mungkin kekuatan ini belum cukup untuk melindungi kalian." Jelas Tsunade masih dalam nada bentakannya.

"Apa hanya kami yang diberikan kemampuan khusus seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya hanyal kalian yang berasal dari Jepang. Awalnya kami selaku pihak yang mewakili Jepang berniat memberikan serum ini untuk semua anggota Pasukan Antariksa, tapi…" Ucapannya menggantung.

"Tapi?" sahut Hinata.

"Amerika dan Inggris menolak ide kami, padahal kekuatan seperti ini akan meminimalisir kematian para tentara." Sambung Tsunade.

"Apa alasan mereka?" Tanya Neji.

" Mereka bilang kekuatan tersebut membuat mereka yang memilikinya menjadi sosok manusia yang tidak normal, dan memungkinkan mereka menguasai bumi dengan mudah, dengan kata lain para bala tentara dengan kemampuan khusus dianggap sebagai ancaman bumi." Jawab Tsunade.

"Sebenarnya kata-kata mereka ada benarnya." gumam Temari pelan.

"Tapi bayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kalian tanpa adanya kekuatan itu? Yang kita lindungi disini bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi seluruh dunia!" teriak Tsunade yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Temari.

"Ma-Maaf." Kata Temari.

"Sudahlah. Baik masuk ke topik ke dua, aku ingin kalian memberikan surat dari Shikamaru pada orang tua kalian, dan pastikan mereka menandatanganinya!" ucap Tsunade.

"Study ke luar negeri? Yang ku kuatirkan mereka mengechek keberadaan kita di sekolah yang bersangkutan, dan kalau kami tidak ada mungkin kalian akan dituntut." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kami juga sadar akan kemungkinan tersebut, oleh sebab itu kami telah mempersiapkan beberapa orang yang memiliki wajah seperti kalian." Jelas Tsunade.

"Keterlaluan sekali!" ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikan kita semua, lagi pula orang-orang yang mirip kalian tidak akan kupertemukan dengan orang tua kalian bagaimana pun caranya, mereka hanya dipergunakan untuk menggunakan identitas kalian agar keberadaan kalian bisa dipastikan ada." jawab Tsunade setengah curhat.

"Lalu karantinanya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kalian akan dikarantina selama 6 bulan dimulai dari Sabtu nanti setelah itu 2 minggu dipulangkan dan dikarantiana lagi dan terakhir kalian akan dikirim ke medan perang jadi bersiaplah, oh iya jika situasi tidak memungkinkan mungkin kalian akan pulang setahun sekali saja atau bahkan tidak sama sekali dan satu lagi, nanti akan ada mobil yang menjemput kalian sekitar pukul 11 siang jadi tidak perlu diantar sampai bandara." jelasnya dengan santai namun disambut histeris oleh yang mendengarnya.

"Apa? Yang benar saja? Aku akui aku memang kurang akur dengan keluarga ku terutama ayah, tapi setahun tidak pulang sama sekali itu apa tidak keterlaluan?" Tanya Gaara mewakili yang lainnya.

"Simaklah kata kataku tadi, aku bilang hanya JIKA situasinya tidak memungkinkan." jawab Tsunade sambil menekankan kata 'JIKA'.

"Nilai sekolah kami bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tak perlu kuatir karena kalian pelajar, kami sudah mempersiapkan rapor khusus untuk kalian, jika rapor kalian berisi pelajaran Matematika, Sains, Atau yang lainnya, di Rapor ini nilai yang tercantum berupa Strategi, Kepahlawanan, Kejujuran dan yang lainnya dan Rapor ini berlaku di seluruh kemiliteran Negara kita, tapi tenang kami juga menyiapkan Rapor biasa dan telah bekerja sama dengan sekolah Amerika disurat tersebut." jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi nilai tersebut artinya tidak asli karena kita tidak benar benar bersekolah." ujar Ino.

"Siapa bilang? Kalian juga akan mendapatkan pelajaran biasa disini durasinya mungkin sebulan hanya seminggu, tapi aku yakin kalian bisa mengejar pelajaran tersebut, karena salah satu kriteria kalian ada disini adalah PINTAR." jelas Tsunade sambil member penekanan pada kata 'PINTAR'.

Naruto dan Neji saling menatap, dengan tatapan panik tentunya.

"Pikirkan jalan keluarnya, bukan tatap tatapan saja!" bisik Shikamaru pada Neji.

"I-iya" jawab Naruto dan Neji dengan anggukan pelan dan volume suara yang kecil.

"Ada apa bisik-bisik?" Tanya Tsunade.

*JEGERRR!

Serasa tersambar petir tengah hari bolong, Naruto langsung panik setengah mati.

"e- a-anu…" sahut Neji terbata-bata, bingung mau jawab apa.

"Tsunade-sama makan malam sudah siap." teriak seorang perempuan dari arah aula.

"Iya tunggu sebentar Shizune. Baiklah aku rasa pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai disini, setelah ini tidak ada pertemuan lagi sampai penjemputan kalian untuk karantina, Sabtu depan tak perlu bawa banyak baju karena disana, Baju, Laptop, Televisi dan fasilitasnya sudah kami sediakan. Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu." ucapnya langsung pergi ke aula diikuti ke 12 anak yang dari tadi dia ajak bicara.

'Syukurlah' batin Naruto lega.

_**Skip time**_

"Ah besok adalah hari terakhirku sebagai remaja normal, besoknya kita dikarantina untuk bertempur aku rasa aku bermimpi terlalu gila." keluh Ino sambil berjalan kearah parkiran bersama teman-temannya.

"Padahal seminggu yang lalu aku masih dimarahi ibuku karena tidak mau mencuci piring, sekarang masa depan bumi ada ditanganku? Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan" timpal Sakura.

"Kalian berdua ada benarnya, eh bagaimana kalau besok kita piknik bersama-sama?" usul Naruto.

"Apa? Piknik?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya piknik kita kan tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang lagi setelah ini." Jawab Naruto.

"Ide bagus, aku ikut." sahut Sai.

"Yang lainnya bagaimana? Ayo lah ikut piknik ini disore hari kok jadi pagi dan siangnya kalian masih bersenang- senang dengan keluarga kalian." bujuk Naruto pada teman-temannya masih tak bergeming.

"Malamnya kita pesta kembang api dan bakar ikan ataupun jangung. Atau apapun yang menyenangkan." lanjut Naruto.

"AKU IKUT!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

"Yatta!" jeritnya.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Salju turun." ucap Hinata.

"Hinata benar, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum jalan rayanya licin." usul Temari.

"Ah sial, sarung tanganku ketinggalan." Keluh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu pakai ini." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorakan sepasang sarung tangan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih." Balas Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin membantu." Ucap Sakura yang terdengar begitu kecewa.

"Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan tanganmu membeku kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit nada bentakan.

"Tapi kau yang mengendarai motornya kalau sampai tanganmu yang beku pasti kita mudah terjatuh dari motor." Jawab Sakura, Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah ini.

"Sudahlah aku jamin kita tidak akan jatuh ayo cepat naik." Ucap Sasuke dengan pedenya.

"Ah benar-benar drama, kemari kan sarung tanganmu." Hina dan pinta Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura pun memberikan sarung tangannya pada Naruto sambil menunggu tindakan lanjut dari Naruto, sementara yang lain masih setia nonton adegan dramatis ini, tidak semua, Shikamaru sedang sibuk sendiri mencari sesuatu dari tadi.

"Nah kau pakai ini, sekarang Sakura naik ke motor!" ucap Naruto.

"Hei kau ini…" ucapan Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Diam dulu, nah sudah naikan? Sekarang masukan tanganmu kedalam jaketnya Sasuke, jadi sekalian pagangan. Gampangkan?" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga, Sasuke dan Sakura pun nurut dengan komando Naruto tadi bersiap tancap gas.

"Sementara kalian sibuk berdrama salju turun sangat lebat." protes Ino.

"Iya, benar benar menyusahkan ayo berangkat." Ajak Tenten. Semua pun bergegas menaiki motor mereka masing-masing dengan perlengkapan mereka yang berupa baju hangat tentunya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang dari tadi sibuk sendiri mencari sesuatu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa sudah duluan saja." Jawab Shikamaru, Neji dan yang lain menurut terang saja mereka sudah kemalaman.

"Baiklah kami duluan cepat menyusul ya." ucap Matsuri diiringi suara 5 motor yang siap berangkat.

"Hei ayo cepat pulang disini dingin!" Protes Temari.

"Tunggu dulu kuncinya tidak ada." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hah kau ini ceroboh sekali coba kau ingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali kau meletakan atau melihat kunci itu." Kata Temari.

"Sudah, aku ingat betul kalau setelah kuparkir tadi kuncinya ku letakan di sakuku." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak ada pasti jatuh dijalan, cepat cari akan kubantu." Ujar Temari setengah panik, sambil mencari kunci motor Shikamaru.

_**Setelah 30 menit mencari…**_

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan sudah setengah jam kita mencari tapi masih belum ketemu." Omel Temari yang masih setia mencari kunci itu diantara rumput rumput yang kini terturup salju.

"Iya, maafkan aku. Sudah kau pulanglah, telpon Gaara, dan biar aku yang mencari kuncinya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil terus mengarahkan lampu senter dari ponselnya. Temari terdiam nampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu entah apa author pun belum tau tapi ia lansung cepat-cepat memasukan benda itu kedalam sakunya.

"Hah sudah lah kita naik angkutan umum saja." Sahut Temari. Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar pertanda panggilan masuk.

*Drrrrtttt… drrrttt…..

"Halo, ada apa Gaara?" ujar Temari menjawab panggilan dari Gaara.

"_Nee-chan dimana? Sudah pulang belum?" _

"Iya tunggu sebentar Shikamaru kehilangan kunci motornya." Jawabnya lagi.

"_Aku jemput ya?"_

"Lalu Matsuri? Sudah sampai rumah?" Tanyanya.

"_Sudah, bahkan aku sudah sampai rumah makanya aku curiga terjadi sesuatu dengan kakak."_

"Baiklah ajak juga Kankuro atau siapa lah untuk membawa Shikamaru." Pinta Temari.

"_Iya aku mengerti."_

"Terima kasih ya." Ujarnya sambil menutup panggilan dari Gaara.

"_Hn."_

"Tadi yang telpon Gaara ia bilang ia akan mengantar kita pulang." Kata Temari.

"Baiklah sekarang ayo berteduh bibirmu sudah membiru." Ajak Shikamaru dan Temari pun langsung nurut dan berteduh di pos keamanan di Observatorium itu.

"Permisi. Apa kami boleh berteduh disini?" Ucap Temari meminta izin.

"Iya silahkan saja." Jawab penjaga dikeamanan itu kita sebut saja Satpam. Mereka berdua pun duduk dengan manisnya di pos satpam sampai Gaara dan Kankuro datang menjemput.

_**(10.05 pm at Observatorium)**_

*****Tok tok tok

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade sambil membukakan pintu kantornya.

"Permisi sebentar Tsunade-sama aku mencari sesuatu." Jawab pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan sepasang keriput sebagai pesonanya.

"Itachi? Kau kehilangan apa?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Liontin Ryui" Jawabnya setengah panik sambil masuk kedalam dan mencari barangnya yang hilang itu.

"Ryui? Yang mana?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Liontin yang anda berikan saat pertama kali aku datang kesini." Jelas Itachi sambil terus mencari.

"APA? BAGAIMANA BISA?" teriak Tsunade dengan begitu terkejutnya.

"Dimana terakhir kali kau melihat liontin itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada dua kemungkinan kalau tidak disini pasti di Taman depan seharian tadi aku di Taman depan dan hanya pergi kekamarku dan ruangan ini, di kamarku sudah ku acak-acak dan tidak ada jadi aku kemari." Jawab Itachi.

"Shizune!" teriak Tsunade.

"Iya sebentar, ada apa?" Tanya yang dipanggil tadi sambil berjalan sempoyongan sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk.

"Perintahkan unit keamanan 5 dan 8 untuk mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran untuk mencari liontin Ryui di Seluruh Observatorium terutama taman depan. Setelah itu bantu aku dan Itachi mencarinya di ruangan ini." ucap Tsunade.

"Apa? Liontin Ryui hilang?" ujar Shizune tak percaya dan sepertinya rasa kantuknya hilang seketika.

"Cepatlah kita tak punya banyak waktu." Sahutnya.

"Ba-baik."Shizune pun lekas berlari untuk mengumumkan tugas unit 5 tadi.

"_Kepada seluruh petugas keamanan diunit 5 dan 8 diperintahkan untuk segera mencari Liontin Ryui yang hilang diseluruh Observatorium dan memfokuskan pencarian di taman depan ." _Ucap Shizune melalui Sound system ditengah Observarium.

Seluruh petugas keamanan dari unit 5 dan 8 pun segera bergegas mencari kesetiap sudut observatorium dengan sebuah senter di kepala mereka. Petugas yang berjumlah sekitar 80 orang itu juga dilengkapi sebuah Lup untuk memperjelas pengelihatan mereka.

"Sebenarnya liontin Ryui itu apa?" Tanya salah satu petugas pada temannya kita sebut saja Kara.

"Oh kau petugas baru itu ya? Jadi Liontin itu konon katanya terbuat dari permata di cincin Saturnus dan jika dilarutkan dengan air dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati bahkan membuat peminumnya hidup abadi, usia liontin itu ada yang bilang lebih 1000 tahun lalu. Liontin tersebut ditemukan oleh Tuan Orochimaru ia orang hebat bahkan lebih hebat dari Tsunade. Sayangnya ia tewas dalam sebuah misi 9 tahun lalu." Jelas temannya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau bilang itu konon, jadi apa masih belum bisa dipastikan?" Tanya Kara lagi.

"Aku tidak tau pasti tapi sepertinya itu sungguhan karena disini pernah diteliti dan ternyata dalam satu tetes larutan permata itu mengandung begitu besar unsur kehidupan sampai bisa menghidupkan tikus percobaan." Jawab temannya lagi yang masih asik mencari do aspal dengan lup dan senternya.

"Jadi sudah pernah dicoba? Kalau begitu itu sudah pasti bukan konon lagi. Tunggu dulu kalau sudah pernah dilarutkan kenapa permata itu masih ada?" Tanya Kara untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Yang dijadikan bahan penelitian saat itu hanya sedikit serpihannya saja jadi liontin itu masih ada sampai sekarang, ah tidak maksudku sampai tadi karena sekarang sudah hilang." Jawab temannya lagi yang dengan sabar menghadapi pertanyaan Kara.

"Kalau begitu pasti bahaya kalau sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah." Ucapnya Kara menutup obrolannya tadi.

_**Ok sekian untuk chapter 3 ini mohon maaf karena lama dan kurang memuaskan. Kritik dan saran silahkan cantumkan dalam review. Oh iya author masih bingung nih antagonisnya Orochimaru dan anak buahnya? Akatsuki? Atau OC dari kalian? Tolong kasih autor solusi ya, Makasih buat yang udah baca.**_


	4. Piknik yang gagal

_**SOP( Save Our Planet)**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: Teenage**_

_**Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Friendly**_

_**League: Indonesia**_

_**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**_

_**WARNING:KHAYALAN TINGGI DENGAN Alur yang mulai menyimpang dari tujuan awal. Awas banyak Typo ga suka typo ya jangan baca.**_

_**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri mendapat tugas untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan alien selengkapnya ada fanfic ini.**_

_** Hai semua, makasih buat semua kritik dan saran yang udah masuk maaf author masih ceremotan nulis fic ini, semoga kali ini lebih baik. Satu lagi ini chapter terakhir untuk ff ini karena author mau memperbaiki semua kesalahan di ff ini. Selanjutnya juga author pakai akun baru tapi judulnya tetap Save Our Planet dan bakal author pos ulang empat chapter ini sekitar Mei akhir. Sebelumnya author mau jelasin kekuatan yang kemarin ada di chapter 3:**_

_**-Telekinesis: kemampuan menggerakan/ menghancurkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya dengan kata lain cukup menggunakan pikiran.**_

_**-Regenerasi: Dari namanya kita bisa tau kalau kekuatan ini membuat tubuh si pemilik kekuatan menjadi cepat pulih tanpa obat saat terluka.**_

_**-Time Control: Kekuatan memanipulasi waktu, bisa menghentikan juga memundurkan waktu.**_

_**-Brain wash: Kemampuan mencuci otak seseorang tanpa alat bantu, selain itu pemilik kekuatan ini juga dapat membaca dan menyalin pikiran korbannya kedalam pikirannya.**_

_**-Tranformasi: berubah bentuk bisa menjadi apa saja, tapi dalam fanfic ini kekuatan ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk meniru manusia.**_

_**-Teleportasi: kemampuan berpindah tempat dalam sekejap.**_

_**-Clayerfoyen: sebenarnya yang benar itu klervoyen yaitu kemampuan melihat atau meramal masa depan, tapi author bikin alay namanya karena disini pemilik kekuatan ini juga bisa melihat masa lalu.**_

_**-Membuat Antimatter: Antimatter itu sendiri adalah ledakan jadi pemilik kekuatan ini bisa membuat ledakan dahsyat. Prinsip kerjanya mirip Aodama Rasengan yang harus dilempar untuk menciptakan ledakan.(Gokukoku no brynhildr: Valkyria)**_

_**Telepati: kemampuan berkomunikasi dengan pikirannya sama kaya kekuatan Ino di manga/animenya.**_

_**Computer Hacking: kemampuan yang erat kaitannya dengan Internet, tapi bukan sebatas itu saja pemilik kekuatan ini juga dapat mematikan sistem keamanan tingkat tinggi dan juga mematikan sistem jaringan komunikasi. (Gokukoku no brynhildr: Kazumi)**_

_**Invisible: dari namanya saja kita pasti tau kemampuan ini membuat pemiliknya tidak dapat terlihat sama kaya kekuatan Sandy di Spongebob.**_

_**Membuat medan gaya: lawan dari membuat antimatter karena medan gaya disini berupa pelindung kalian pasti pernah nonton Incredible kan? Nah ini kekuatannya Violet kalau di film itu.**_

_**Chapter 4: Piknik yang gagal.**_

_**(08.09 am at Uchiha's House)**_

Jum'at pagi di kediaman keluarga Uchiha saat ini berada dalam situasi menegangkan. Pasalnya tuan Fugaku sedang berfikir keras tentang izin untuk sekolah Sasuke di Los Angels ini. Sebenarnya ini sudah yang kedua kali anaknya diberikan kesempatan untuk menimba ilmu di negeri Paman Sam itu. Ya dua kali, sebelumnya sang kakak Itachi juga kuliah di Havard University dan kini bekerja di JAXA. Tapi saat itu usia Itachi 18 tahun dan ia sudah lumayan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri itu pun dengan paksaan keras dari Itachi. Dan sekarang Sasuke yang usianya baru 15 tahun ingin menuntut ilmu di negeri orang? Rasanya benar benar gila.

"Jadi bagaimana ayah?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh mengambil beasiswa itu." jawab Fugaku datar.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" protes Sasuke meminta alasan.

"Ini masih terlalu awal Sasuke." jawab Mikoto.

"Tapi kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali." bantah Sasuke.

"Kau benar benar mirip dengan Itachi waktu aku melarangnya ia juga bilang begitu tapi untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu, kau masih anak-anak Sasuke dan tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tidak sekolah diluar negeri, kau tetap anak ayah yang hebat." ucap Fugaku.

"Tou-san!" bentak Sasuke yang tidak terima keputusan sang ayah.

*braakkk!

"Jangan membentak ayah! itu tidak akan mengubah apapun!" bentak Fugaku lebih keras dari Sasuke disertai pukulan keras pada meja.

"Baiklah kurasa inilah akhirnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dikalahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Naruto juga dapat beasiswa ini?" tanya Fugaku tak percaya maklum Naruto dan Sasuke adalah rival sejak kecil. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar respon sang ayah.

"Dia bahkan sudah mengambil beasiswa itu." jawab Sasuke sekaligus manas manasin ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja beasiswa itu kau tidak boleh kalah olehnya." ucap Fugaku.

"Kau ini jangan cepat terbakar emosi dulu!" tegur Mikoto pada suami tercintanya.

"Tenang saja aku jamin Sasuke bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Kalau Naruto bisa kenapa Sasuke tidak? Nah ini sudah ayah tanda tangani dan di Los Angeles nanti kau harus membuat kami bangga, kau mengerti?" kini Fugaku menyerahkan surat izin yang sudah ia tanda tangani pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ayah ibu, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, oh iya aku akan berangkat besok jadi apa bisa siang ini kita makan bersama sebelum aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Besok? Cepat sekali, kau sudah mempersiapkan barang yang akan kau bawa?" tanya balik Mikoto.

"Sudah, Ibu tidak perlu kuatir." jawab Sasuke.

_**(08.15 am at Uzumaki's House)**_

"Ayah ibu tolong tanda tangani surat ini ya" pinta Naruto sambil menyodorkan kertas izinnya.

Minato dan Kushina menerimanya

Membacanya

Mencerna isinya

Terkejut

Menatap Naruto tak percaya

Berteriak

Memeluknya

Dan menangis terharu

"NARUTO! Kami benar benar bangga padamu ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang kami kira." teriak kedua orang tuanya bahagia sambil memeluknya dan menangis terharu. Suasana meja makan keluarga Uzumaki begitu mengharukan jadinya.

"Jadi boleh?" tanya Naruto dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya.

"Tentu saja boleh itu tujuan kami menyekolahkanmu, nah karena sekarang hari libur nasional hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan dan merayakannya sampai malam nanti." Kata Minato melepas pelukannya begitu pun dengan Kushina.

"Eh? Sampai malam? Tidak bisa yah, sore ini teman-temanku akan piknik bersama karena kami berangkat ke Los Angeles besok." Ujar Naruto .

"Kalau begitu piknik disini saja." Usul Kushina sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan mentega.

"Tidak bisa kalau di rumah bukan piknik namanya." Tolak Naruto seraya menuangkan air kedalam gelasnya.

"Memang ada bedanya ya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja berbeda." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat gelas dan meminum isinya.

"Yang benar? Memangnya tempat piknik kalian dimana?" kali ini Minato yang bertanya.

"Taman Kota, biasanya kalau hari libur dibuka sampai malam." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau batal, datang saja kesini kita bakar daging sama sama." Ajak Minato yang ngebet banget pengen kedatengan tamu.

"Iya tapi hanya 'kalau' ya." Jawab Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'kalau'.

"Baiklah sekarang bersiaplah kita akan segera berangkat." Pinta Minato sambil menghabiskan potongan roti terakhirnya dan dibalas oleh anggukan pelan pertanda mengerti dari anaknya itu.

_**(03.12 pm at City Park)**_

"Temari dan Gaara kemana?" Tanya Ino penasaran pasalnya janji di taman ini pukul 3 sore tapi sekarang sudah lewat lebih dari 10 menit dan mereka berdua belum datang.

"Entahlah pasti ada hambatan di jalan biasanya mereka tidak seperti ini." Jawab Matsuri yang seolah telah paham betul sifat kedua adik kakak itu.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Ujar Temari turun dari bis bersama Gaara dibelakangnya.

"Tidak apa ayo cepat sebelum kita kehabisan tempat taman ini dari tadi ramai sekali." Ajak Sakura yang disetujui oleh teman-temannya.

Keduabelas murid SMA ini pun menyusuri jalan setapak di taman seluas 3,5 hektar ini tapi naas mereka kehabisan tempat, bahkan pengunjung yang tampaknya sudah datang lebih dulu pun tidak dapat tempat. Hanya raut muka putus asa yang terpasang di wajah cantik dan tampan mereka. Sekarang mereka harus apa? Menunggu sampai ada pulang? Sepertinya begitu.

"Ah maaf ini semua salahku." Ucap Temari.

"Sudahlah kita masih bisa menunggu sampai pengunjung lain pulang lagi pula pengunjung yang datang lebih dulu dari kita juga ada yang tidak dapat tempat." Jawab Tenten.

"Iya tenang saja ayo duduk." Ajak Naruto yang udah nyaman sama posisi duduknya di bahu jalan taman itu.

Mereka pun duduk di sembarang tempat entah dibahu jalan, di kursi taman, bahkan sampai di samping tempat sampah. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing rata-rata dari mereka sibuk dengan ponsel sisanya hanya mengobrol dan melihat sekeliling. Tak lama kemudian hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya, sontak semua berlarian menyelamatkan diri dari dinginnya air hujan.

"Ah sial hujan turun benar-benar merepotkan" Gerutu Shikamaru sambil berlari kearah sebuah pohon besar diikuti orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Hujan turun semua rencana piknik kita gagal." Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah kurasa hujan ini akan bertambah deras, ah benar-benar bodoh kenapa tadi tidak lihat ramalan cuaca dulu?" jawab Temari setengah teriak maklum angin juga bertiup kencang saat ini.

"Ramalan cuaca di tv cerah, tapi kenapa mendadak hujan begini?" sahut Ino.

"tadi ayahku bilang kalau pikniknya batal kita bisa kerumahku dan bakar daging bersama. Kalian mau?" Tanya Naruto.

"APA?" teriak teman-temannya.

"ayahku mengajak kita kerumah untuk bakar danging bersama, kalian setuju?" teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya bahkan sampai beberapa orang disekitarnya melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Oh…" jawab mereka kompak.

"Jadi kalian setuju tidak?" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Ya sudah rumahmu lebih baik dari disini." Ucap Neji mewakili semuanya.

"Baiklah ayo cepat cari bis." Ajak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kehujanan." Ujar Sakura.

"Diam disini apa bedanya dengan hujan-hujanan? Lihat kita sudah setengah basah." Jawab Gaara, kayanya dia galak ya?

"Gaara benar sudahlah lagi pula ibuku pasti punya beberapa baju untuk dipinjam oleh kau dan yang lainnya." Dukung Naruto, FYI, Kushina disini seorang designer dan punya banyak koleksi baju apalagi untuk anak muda, semua terpajang rapih dilemari khusus.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja." Ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Yosh! Ayo laki-laki duluan." Ajak Naruto semangat, ia pun berlari paling depan menerobos hujan besar itu diikuti yang lainnya.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membawa payung. Pagi yang cerah membuat mereka mengira kecerahan itu akan berlangsung sampai sore. Celana jeans, kemeja, jaket sepatu bahkan sampai makanan yang mereka bawa habis kebasahan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, 12 anak SMA yang berlari ditengah hujan menuju Halte di depan Taman. Penampilan mereka kacau sekali tapi ditengah hujan begitu mereka masih saja bisa tertawa, pasalnya Sai yang tengah berlari paling depan bersama Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh terpeleset. Alhasil tawa pun pecah diantara mereka bahkan Sai sendiri terkecuali Sasuke, Neji dan Gaara yang hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Ia seolah senang dapat membuat teman-temannya terhibur ditengah kesialan yang menimpa mereka hari ini.

"Sai-kun? Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati!" Nasihat Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan mencoba membantu Sai bangkit dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Sai pun menerima uluran tangan Ino tapi bukannya mencoba untuk berdiri ia malah menarik Ino sampai akhirnya Ino juga ikut jatuh bersamanya, dan lagi tawa pun pecah diantara mereka semua tanpa peduli tatapan orang.

"Sai-kun! Kenapa kau malah menarikku?" bentak Ino kesal

"Cieee… Ino dan Sai kalian romantis sekali." Goda Sakura.

"Hahaha kalian berdua ini, sudahlah ayo cepat pulang!" ajak Tenten. Sai pun bangkit dengan sendirinya dan membantu Ino berdiri. Kemudian mereka semua berlari lagi dan segera naik Bis.

…..oOo…..

"_Tadaima…" _Ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto? Eh? Teman-temanmu ya? Ya kami-sama kalian basah semua, ayo masuk-masuk duduklah dekat perapian, tunggu sebentar ya!" kata Kushina yang langsung segera pergi kekamarnya untuk memanggil Minato.

"Nah semua silahkan duduk." Kata Naruto mempersilahkan. Mereka pun masuk dan duduk melingkar dekat perapian benar-benar manis seperti anak kecil. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian Kushina dan Minato keluar membawa kunci mobil.

"nah semua anak gadis cepat ikut aku!" pinta Kushina.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nanti juga kalian tau ayo cepat." Jawab Kushina dan mereka berenam pun keluar mengikuti Kushina.

"Nah kalian ayo cepat mandi, kecuali kau Naruto. Siapkan dulu bajumu untuk mereka pakai. Ayo biar kuantar ke kamar mandi" ucap Minato.

"Lalu mereka yang ikut ibu, pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ke Pemandian air panas. Sejam lagi juga mereka sudah kembali." Jawab Minato berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju kamar mandi.

….ooOoo….

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten yang masih terduduk manis sejak 10 menit tadi dan masih dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kalian penasaran sekali, baiklah baiklah kita mau pemandian air panas." Jawab Kushina mencoba tetap fokus ke jalan raya.

"pemandian air panas?" Sahut mereka kompak.

"Aku rasa hal seperti itu tidak perlu repot-repot dilakukan." Ucap Matsuri tanpa menyadari konsisinya saat ini, kedinginan tingkat tinggi.

"Iya benar kami jadi merepotkan sekali." Dukung Temari.

"Ah sama sekali tidak, lagi pula mana bisa aku membiarkan tamu ku kebasahan begini, baiklah ayo turun kita sampai." Ucap Kushina sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Kalian disini dulu ya, 15 menit lagi aku akan kembali membawa pakaian ganti untuk kalian." Ucap Kushina meninggalkan 6 gadis manis itu di ruang ganti.

_**04.20 pm (Kamar Naruto)**_

"Yang mana ya? Aduh ayo lah aku butuh sepasang baju lagi." Gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya, mencari pakaian yang sekiranya belum pernah atau jarang ia pakai.

"Ah dapat." Ucapnya senang, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Ini baju ganti untuk kalian, yang sedang didalam siapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil meletakan tumpukan baju itu di sebuah keranjang kosong dekat mesin cuci.

"Sai dipintu kanan dan Neji di pintu sebelahnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil memilah baju yang akan dia pakai. Dan pakaian yang ia pilih adalah kemeja lengan pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak warna biru dan hitam, serta celana jeans panjang dengan warna senada.

"Shikamaru mana?" Tanya Naruto menyadari ketiadaan Shikamaru di depan matanya.

"Ia tidur. Dibalik meja dapurmu itu. Hei Sasuke, tolong lemparkan Koas merah itu dan celana jeans yang pendek" Ucap Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan meminta tolong pada Sasuke. Ia memilih setelan Kaos merah lengan pendek dengan kerah dan celana jeans selutut warna hitam.

"Bisa-bisanya ia tidur dalam keadaan basah kuyup begini" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat Shikamaru tertidur sambil duduk dengan badan basah semua.

Klik

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi kanan dibuka dari dalam dan terlihatlah sosok Sai yang keluar dengan menggunakan handuk. Melihat keranjang penuh pakaian ia pun menghampirinya.

"Ini baju ganti kita?" Tanya nya.

"Hn" jawab Gaara yang kini sedang menatap layar ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian sosok Neji dari kamar mandi sebelah juga keluar. Dan memilih pakaian.

"Baiklah aku pilih yang ini." Ujar Sai. Baju yang dipilihnya kaos lengan panjang tangan panjang dengan jeans panjang berwarna sama.

"Naruto bajumu kecil tidak ada yang pas untuk tubuhku." Protes Neji.

"Tunggu sebentar biar kucarikan yang lain." Jawab Naruto disertai langkah kaki menuju kamar 

"Hei Sai baju itu pas ditubuhmu?" Tanya Neji.

"Entahlah aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu, biar ku coba ddulu." Ia pun masuk kembali ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Hei cepatlah aku kedinginan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi." Jawab Neji.

"Mereka sudaah sampai." Ucap Gaara masih dengan tatapannya ke arah ponsel.

"Dimana? Disini? Cepat sekali." Sahut Naruto yang datang membawa kemeja putih bergaris hitam milik ayahnya.

"Bukan, di pemandian air panas." Jawab Gaara.

"Yah, kukira sampai disini. Ini Neji."

"Ini milik siapa? Ayah mu ya?"

"Sudahlah pakai saja."

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lagi Neji pun memakai kemeja itu dengan sukarela.

_**04.35 pm (Pemandian Air Panas)**_

"Pemandian disini tidak terlalu ramai ya." Ujar Temari.

"Kau benar. Tapi aku penasaran kira-kira Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang apa ya?" Sahut Tenten.

"Entah kenapa situasi seperti ini rasanya lucu sekali." Gumam Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya yang lainnya karena ucapan Sakura tidak terdengar dengan jelas.

"Ah bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura.

"Ia bilang situasi ini terasa lucu." Jawab Ino membeberkan ucapan Sakura, ia di samping Sakura jadi wajar saja Ino dengar.

"Lucu bagaimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku yakin lucu disini maksudnya senang, karena Sasuke itu cinta pertamanya." Lagi-lagi ini membeberkan rahasia Sakura.

"Ino!" bentak Sakura kesal dengan sedikit malu.

"Oh begitu ya, tenang saja Sakura-chan aku rasa setelah ini kita semua juga akan jadi sahabat dekat jadi tidak ada salahnya memberitahu rahasia kita." Kata Matsuri.

"Kau sendiri, sepertinya sudah kenal dekat ya dengan Gaara?" Tanya Temari yang berhasil membuat Matsuri panik.

"Tidak terlalu, kami sekelas saat di SMP dulu." Jawab Matsuri dengan semu merah di pipinya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada hubungan khusus?" Tanya Temari lagi dengan penuh selidik.

"Tentu saja, aku tau tipe perempuan yang ia sukai dan kurasa itu pasti bukan aku." Jawab Matsuri dengan semu yang semakin merah.

"Sudahlah Temari kau ini kekanakanakan sekali." Ujar Tenten.

"Lihatlah dirimu bersikap seperti telah dewasa benar-benar mirip dengan Neji." Bukannya berhenti ia malah putar haluan dan mengintrogasi Tenten. "Ia kan Hinata?" sambungnnya.

"iya." Jawab Hinata singkat karena kalau ia terlalu menggebu-gebu ia takut jadi giliran selanjutnya.

"Iya aku rasa juga be… Eh? Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mirip dengannya sudahlah hentikan ini!" jawab Tenten yang kurang fokus dengan pertanyaannya, atau memang itu yang ada didasar hatinya.

"Kalau kau Hinata? Kau sepertinya punya rasa terpendam terhadap Naruto." Pancing Ino. Bukan main kini wajah Hinata merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"A-Aku…Tidak punya rasa terpendam." Jawabnya gugup.

"Ah jangan menyangkalnya, kau pingsan bukan saat pertama kali dibonceng Naruto?" tambah Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan Ino-chan dengan Kakak yang tadi terpeleset itu?" jawab Hinata mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"Hahaha, aku suka nama Sai menjadi Kakak yang terpeleset itu." Ledek Temari.

"Hei ia punya nama, namanya Sai." Bentak Ino.

"Ah kau pasti punya hubungan khusus, buktinya kau marah hanya karena kami memberikan julukan aneh padanya. Ayo mengaku saja!" Ledek Temari lagi.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku itu…" baru saja Ino mau membela diri ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Tenten.

"Jangan menggodanya terus, pikirkan saja hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru, aku bingung kalian sudah pernah pacaran, lalu putus dan sekarang sama-sama dekat lagi, kalian berdua mau pacaran lagi?" Tanya Tenten yang sukses membuat Temari kelabakan.

"Hei! Sembarangan aku tidak dekat dengannya." Jawab Temari sambil menyiramkan sedikit air ke wajah Tenten dengan tangannya.

"Bohong." Kata Tenten

"Tidak." Balas Temari

"Bohong."

"Tidak."

"Pembohong."

"Aku bilang tidak."

*GRRRTTT

"Sudah-sudah ayo keluar aku sudah bawakan baju dari butikku." Ucap Kushina sambil membuka pintu dan menengahi debat Tenten dan Temari.

"Baik, Terima Kasih banyak." Ucap mereka berenam.

_**05.40 pm at Kitchen**_

"Ayah, ini payah kenapa kami yang disuruh masak? Memasak itu kan pekerjaan perempuan." Keluh Naruto pada sang ayah yang kini tengah sibuk mengolah berbagai macam bahan menjadi 14 mangkuk ramen.

"Memangnya kau tidak kasihan melihat mereka? Setelah basah karena kehujanan, harus memasak pula. Sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh lagi pula kau senang bukan kalau meracik ramenmu sendiri?" Ucap Minato menanggapi keluhan putranya. "Kita kehabisan garam, biar ku beli dulu." Sambungnya.

"Naruto ini benar-benar merepotkan." Bisik Shikamaru, lengkap dengan celemek biru yang melindungi kemeja hijaunya.

"Shikamaru benar. Ini perbudakan namanya." Dukung Sasuke yang tengah membawa tumpukan mankuk ditangannya.

"Aku juga sial sudahlah jangan banyak mengeluh." Jawab Naruto yang tengah mengaduk aduk kaldu untuk kuah ramennya.

"Tapi Shikamaru aku lihat kau hanya duduk-duduk saja dari tadi." Ucap Sai yang sedang mengangkat mie yang baru matang dsan memberikannya pada Neji.

"Aku memang duduk tapi tanganku ini bekerja." Rupanya Shikamaru yang sedari tadi mengeluh adalah koki yang mengiris aneka toping ramennya.

"Hati-hati kau bisa menjatuhkannya, aku ragu tuan Namikaze mau repot-repot membuat mie lagi." Ucap Gaara menasehati Neji yang sedang meletakan mie di dalam mangkuk, ia sendiri sedang menyusun aneka toping yang tadi sudah diiris oleh Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja." Jawab Neji santai.

"Gaara, tolong berikan _Naruto_ yang lebih banyak di mangkuk ku." Pinta Naruto.

"Mana bisa begitu, itu kanibalisme namanya." Ucap Sai yang kini mengangkat mie terakhir dari panci

"Apa? Sembarangan kau." Ucap Naruto

"Tadaima…."

"Eh kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang bergegas meletakan celemek yang ia pakai begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, dan Sasuke sementara yang lain hanya tertawa kecil. Aneh juga sih padahal Shikamaru tugasnya ngiris toping, tujuan dia pakai celemek buat apa?

"Iya, wah kelihatannya sedap, ini kalian yang masak?" Tanya Kushina yang langsung menuju ke arah sumber suara.

"Tentu saja bukan, ayah yang masak semua ini." Jawab Naruto bohong, nampaknya ia gengsi karena bisa masak. Aneh memang.

"Sayang sekali padahal wanita lebih suka pria yang pintar memasak dari pada…" belum selesai Kushina bicara Minato sudah kembali dengan garamnya.

"Tidak, mereka yang masak semua ini." Potong Minato dengan santainya.

"Nyonya Namikaze, yang lain dimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Didepan, kalu sudah selesai biar ku bantu bawakan." Jawab Kushina disertai tawaran bantuan.

"Ah tidak perlu sudah sanah kedapan hari ini kalian ratunya." Ucap Minato, sambil mendorong-dorong Kushina agar pergi ke depan.

"Baiklah baiklah, Terima kasih semua." Balas Kushina beranjak dari dapur.

"Nah sekarang masing-masing bawa dua mangkuk kedepan." Kata Minato setelah selesai menuangkan kaldu diatas semua mangkuk.

Dengan menurut dan teratur mereka pun satu persatu membawa ramen sedap buatan mereka. Yang pertama pergi adalah Gaara, ia membawakan ramen ini khusus untuk Matsuri yang kini mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan dengan perpaduan warna Coklat dan putih. Berikutnya ada Sasuke yang memberikan ramen ditangan kanannya untuk Sakura. Sakura mengenakan dress dengan warna baby pink agak diatas lutut dengan lengan pendek dan motif merah. Lanjut ada Neji yang dengan pedenya membawa 2 mangkuk ramen. Tapi baru beberapa langkah keluar dari dapur ia hampir saja jatuh, untung saja kedua ramen ditangannya tidak tumpah. Dan didepannya Tenten duduk manis dengan dress bergaya tionghoa berwarna Coklat hitam dengan rambut yang tergerai manis.

Lalu ada Naruto yang dengan senyumnya membawa ramen untuk Hinata. Hinata memakai dress biru muda selutut dengan cardigan berwarna navy, Naruto sendiri memakai baju setengah jaket dengan lengan pedek bernuansa oranye. Dibelakangnya ada Sai yang siap mengantarkan ramen untuk Ino. Ino mengenakan dress ungu diatas lutut bermotifkan suasana langit malam. Selanjutnya ada Shikamaru yang Nampak kurang semangat mengantarkan ramen ini untuk Temari. Padahal Temari hari ini Nampak cantik dengan dress selutut warna abu-abu dengan bolero hitam dan bahkan ia mau menggerai rambutnya. Dan terakhir ada Minato yang masih menggunakan celemek membawakan ramen untuk istri tercintanya.

"Yoshhh! Itadakimasu" ucap mereka bersama-sama.

"Ini benar-benar lezat, aku jadi ragu kalian yang memasaknya." Goda Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu, ini hasil kerja keras kami bertujuh, kau bisa lihat CCTV kalau belum percaya." Tantang Minato.

*uhuk

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Naruto dengan kompak tersedak bersama

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

'Aku lupa di dapur telah dipasang CCTV ah hancur sudah ke-kerenanku' batin Naruto.

'Naruto! Kalau sampai mereka melihat video itu akan kubunuh kau' batin Sasuke disertai deathglare pada Naruto.

'BODOH BODOH BODOH akan kuhabisi kau Naruto' batin Shikamaru sama kesalnya dengan Sasuke.

'Pasti akan lucu melihat video mereka bertiga memasak menggunakan celemek layaknya ibu rumah tangga, Untung aku tidak kebagian celemek itu.' Batin Sai sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Kau serius Sai?" Tanya Ino menahan tawa. Semua bingung dan membeku ada apa Ino tiba-tiba berkata begitu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sai bingung dan panik

"Hahaha… Tadi kau bilang mereka bertiga masak menggunakan celemek layaknya ibu rumah tangga bukan?" Tanya Ino memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

*Duarrr

Bisa bayangkan wajah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru begitu Ino bicara seperti tadi

"Benarkah? Mereka bertiga itu siapa?" Tanya 5 orang gadis yang lainnya.

"A-Aku tidak bilang apa Ino-chan" jawab Sai ketakutan.

"Kau bohong jelas-jelas tadi kau bilang 'Pasti akan lucu melihat video mereka bertiga memasak menggunakan celemek layaknya ibu rumah tangga, Untung aku tidak kebagian celemek itu.' Kau bilang begitu bukan?" Tanya Ino.

"Mereka itu siapa? Ayo jawab!"

"Sudah-sudah nanti kalian juga tahu." Ucap Minato. Dan sadar atau tidak kekuatan Ino baru saja muncul, yup telepati.

_**06.04 pm at Observatorium**_

"Itachi, sungguh sangat disayangkan kau menghilangkan liontin Ryui itu, kini aku tugaskan kau dan Akatsuki mencari liontin Ryui yang baru. Misi ini mungkin memakan waktu yang sangat lama, karena sangat sulit mencari permata itu dicincin Saturnus. Hampir semua benda penyusun dicincin itu berupa asteroid kecil oleh karena itu kalian harus jeli. Siapkan semuanya kalian berangkat besok pagi."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, akan segera kusampaikan pada Yahiko." Jawab Itachi kemudian pergi dari kantor Tsunade.

"Yahiko, kita dapat misi." Ucap Itachi yang baru saja menutup pintu kantor Tsunade.

"Iya, aku tahu sudahlah aku janji kita akan menemukan liontin Ryui yang baru." Jawab Yahiko rupanya ia sudah dengar semuanya dari luar.

"Yahiko benar lagi pula ini tantangan baru untuk kita sudah hampir sebulan kita belum dapat misi." Dukung hidan sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah ayo kita persiapkan diri kita untuk misi besok." Teriak Yahiko semangat.

_**Bersambung ke versi yang baru Terima kasih buat kritik dan saran yang sudah masuk, juga buat kesabaran kalian dalam menunggu tiap chapternya. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak sisa kesalahan. ^_^**_


	5. Naskah Voynich

**SOP( Save Our Planet)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: Teenage**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance, and Friendly (Sci-fic tapi belum kerasa)**

**League: Indonesia**

**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**

**WARNING:KHAYALAN TINGGI DENGAN Alur yang mulai menyimpang dari tujuan awal. Awas banyak Typo ga suka typo ya jangan baca.**

**Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Matsuri mendapat tugas untuk menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan alien selengkapnya ada fanfic ini.**

** Konbawa minna-san author kembali. Maaf ya PC author rusak jadi remakenya ditunda. Author juga ga ganti akun soalnya males ke warnetnya. Jadi bertahan lah dengan kegajean fic ini setidaknya sampai PC author bener lagi. Terima kasih.**

**Chapter 5: Naskah Voynich**

Matahari telah terbenam, arloji dan waktu di ponsel mereka pun sudah menunjukan pukul 18.20. Usai makan dan mengobrol sebentar (melihat cctv) mereka bergegas pulang orang tua mereka juga sudah menunggu di rumah. Jalan setapak dari rumah Naruto menuju halte terdekat tidak lah jauh hanya sekitar 200 meter. Dan waktu di perjalanan itu mereka gunakan untuk mengobrol ringan.

"Hati hati di jalan." Teriak Kushina dari depan kediamannya.

"Iya terima kasih banyak." Balas sebelas anak yang kini melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing masing.

"Ini hari yang menyenangkan." Ucap Hinata.

"Haha iya benar, aku masih teringat wajah Sasuke dan Shikamaru tadi." Temari tersenyum mengejek ke arah mereka berdua.

"Cih." Sahut keduanya bersamaan. Nampaknya Shikamaru jadi mengikuti gayanya Sasuke.

"Hei kalian berdua jangan marah, hasil masakan kalian tadi juga hebat." Puji Sakura tapi belum bisa meluluhkan amarah Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa karena tadi Naruto janjinya ingin bakar daging tapi malah masak ramen." Keluh Ino.

"Eh? Kukira kau orang yang rajin diet dan menghindari daging?" Tanya Tenten.

"Memang. Saking rajinnya aku sudah tidak makan daging selama 3 bulan." Jawabnya.

"Kau ini tidak menghargai hasil kerja keras kami ya?" Bentak Neji agak kesal.

"Neji benar lagi pula kita batal bakar daging karena hujan, kau mau makan daging yang dibakar ditengah hujan besar?" Dukung Gaara.

"Iya lah iya lah padahal kan aku hanya ingin makan sedikit saja." Ujar Ino agak pelan.

"Kalian ini ada ada saja." Ucap Matsuri yang dari tadi hanya melihat aktivitas mengobrol tak tentu arah teman temannya.

"Aku bingung Tsunade sama bilang kita akan berangkat besok tapi tiket pesawat saja belum ada di tangan." Ucap Tenten.

"Ia sudah mengirimkannya besok akan kubagikan di Bandara Internasional Tokyo sekitar pukul 9.30 kalian sudah harus disana." Jawab Shikamaru yang nampaknya sudah reda dari marahnya.

"Apa saja yang kita bawa? Aku ragu jika tidak bawa pakaian dan alat alat komunikasi." Hinata bertanya.

"Iya. Sepertinya semua sudah disediakan oleh mereka. Oh iya apa ada diantara kalian yang tidak dapat izin?" Jawab dan tanya Shikamaru. Semua diam.

"Sepertinya semua dapat izin. Sulit dipercaya." ucap Temari.

"Syukurlah ini jadi tidak merepotkan. Dan aku sudah memberikan alamat kalian jadi mobil jemputan kalian akan menunggu di depan rumah." Ucap Shikamaru yang kini mengambil posisi duduk. Ya mereka sudah sampai di halte dan kini hanya perlu menunggu bis.

"Masih kedengaran gila." Sai ikut duduk.

"Alien? Pasukan Antariksa? Tentara? Kekuatan spesial? Kita ini cuma anak anak." Tenten ikut bicara.

Hening. Semua hanyut dalam lamunannya masing masing. Lamunan tetang bagaimana nasib mereka ke depannya? Apa ini sungguhan? Kekuatan spesial? Apa aku pantas? Itu lah jejeran pertanyaan yang kini tengah terbesit di kepala mereka. Rasa takut tentu ada rasa gugup terlebih lagi. Saat seseorang datang kepadamu dan bilang kau adalah penyelamat bumi mungkin kau akan berjalan meninggal orang tersebut sambil mengejeknya 'Dasar orang gila' dan kalian kembali hidup seperti biasa. Tapi mereka berbeda saat mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut, masa depan bumi jadi taruhannya belum lagi kuasa yang mereka dapat bukan sesuatu yang mudah menciptakan serum seperti itu. Dana percobaannya pun pasti tidak sedikit karena itu mereka tidak boleh menyia nyiakannya. Suasana masih hening sebelum sebuah Bis akhirnya berhenti di depan mereka. Hinata dan Neji beranjak naik ke tangga bis, akan tetapi baru selangkah Neji menaiki anak tangga tersebut ia berhenti.

"Kami duluan." Ucapnya Neji sedangkan Hinata sudah di dalam.

"Sai, jaga Tenten sampai selamat di rumahnya." Sambung Neji datar kemudian menyusul Hinata. Semua terkejut.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" Tanya Tenten pada teman temannya.

"Entahlah tapi kalau kau salah dengar berarti aku juga salah." Jawab Sai. Kini bis ang membawa Neji dan Hinata telah tancap gas dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Apa kubilang kalian punya hubungan khusus kan?! Tanya Temari.

"Sudahlah nee-chan ayo bis kita datang." Ucap Gaara beranjak menaiki bis tersebut bersama Matsuri.

"Sayonara..." teriak Temari ikut naik bis tersebut.

Tersisa 6 orang lagi di halte itu. Suasana di sana sama saja hening. Sampai bis berikutnha datang. Sasuke pun menaiki bis itu harusnya ia pulang bersama Sakura tapi Sakura malah terdiam.

"Ano... Sasuke kun?" Tegur Sakura.

"Apa? Kau mau pulang tidak?" Tanya Sasuke dingin ia masih marah.

"Tentu aku ingin tapi..." ucapan Sakura mengantung.

"Ini bukan bis menuju rumahmu ayo Tenten, Neji sudah menitipkanmu tadi. Dah Ino chan" Ucap Sai menyalip Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tangga bis. Semua menahan tawa.

"Sasuke butuh A*ua." Ujar Tenten tertawa kecil sambil menaiki bis. Sasuke turun, 'Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh tadi?' Batinnya.

"Nah itu dia bis kita ayo pulang. Kalian berdua hati hati ya." Ucap Sakura menarik Sasuke masuk.

"Iya kau juga ya." Teriak Ino. Sakura sudah di dalam jadi volume suara harus dibesarkan. Sisa Ino dan Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Ino ingin ngobrol tapi ia tau betul watak Shikamaru. Jadi ia diam sampai perjalan pulang.

**(09.05 am at Hyuga's House).**

"Jaga diri kalian disana. Neji aku titipkan Hinata padamu." Ucap Hiashi.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Neji beranjak masuk ke sebuah mobil sport putih yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Kami berangkat." Pamit Hinata untuk yang terakgir kalinya. Dari balik kaca mobil ia tak henti hentinya menatap ke belakang untyk melihat sosok sang ayah sampai benar benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

**(09.35 am at International Tokyo Airport)**

"Baiklah ini tiket kalian jangan sampai hilang." Ucap Shikamaru membagikan tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Los Angeles.

"Tiket ini agak aneh dari biasanya." Komentar Sakura sambil mengamati tiket ditangannya.

"Iya aku juga berfikir begitu mungkin Tsunade sama punya tujuan tersendiri." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Pesawat kita berangkat 40 menit lagi." Ucap Gaara.

"Gaara benar ayo cari tempat untuk duduk." Sahut Tenten mengkomandokan yang lain untuk berhenti berdiri. Tak lama nampak dari kejauhan beberapa bangku kosong sayangnya tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua belas.

"Bagaimana ini hanya ada 7 kursi yang kosong?" Tanya Temari.

"Kalian saja yang duduk kami tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke mewakili yang lain. Para gadis pun duduk dengan rapih sambil menunggu jam keberangkatan mereka pukul 11.00.

"Aku mau duduk kursi itu kan sisa satu." Naruto misuh misuh beranjak ke kursi kosong yang paling ujung.

"Heh heh dobe solidaritas!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pasang muka sebal mau bagaimana lagi semua teman (lelaki) nya mendeathglare ke arahnya. Ia pasrah dan akhirnya ikut berdiri.

5 menit berlalu...

Semua diam sibuk dengan ponsel, lamunannya, maupun novel miliknya.

10 menit berlalu...

Mereka mulai bosan dan mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

15 menit berlalu...

Topik pembicaraan garing dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dibicarakan.

20 menit berlalu...

Para lelaki mulai pegal karena berdiri terlalu lama.

"Huaaaa! Ini membuat gila." Gerutu Ino.

"Sasuke-kun kemari sebentar." Pinta Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke menghampirinya. Sakura membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke membuat yang lain penasaran.

"Sudahlah dari pada kau berdiri terus tanpa kejelasan." Bujuk Sakura.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Neji tapi tak digubris oleh Sakura mau pun Sasuke.

"Naruto kau bawa Music Box mu kan? Kumohon bawa lah." Tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku bawa, tunggu sebentar biar kucarikan." Jawab Naruto mulai mengobrak abrik isi tasnya.

"Sepertinya tertinggal." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin? Ah sayang sekali." Keluh Sakura.

"Ah ini dia." Naruto mengangkat Music Box nya dengan bangga.

"Yatta!" Sakura girang lekas merampas Music Box itu dari tangan Naruto. Ia menancapkan sebuah flashdisk dari kantongnya dan mulai menekan nekan tombolnya.

"Kau ini aneh sekali." Ledek Sai.

"Siap Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?" Jawab dan tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan tanya." Jawab Sakura sambil menekan tombol Play. Intro pun terdengar dari sebuah lagu yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, Closer dari Inoue Joe dengan volume yang paling besar dan terdengar jelas oleh orang orang. Mereka berdua mulai menari di tengah keramaian bandara.

"Lagu ini..." ucap Hinata menggantung.

**Michika ni aru mono**

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**

**Amari ni chikasugite**

**Miushinatte shimaisou**

(Sakura dan Sasuke mulai menari dengan lincah tanpa peduli tatapan orang)

"Tidak kusangka mereka akan flashmob dadakan disini." Ujar Gaara.

"Lagu dan koreografi ini pernah dipakai bukan dalam acara pentas seni 3 sekolah besar tingkat SMP? Saat flashmob Aku juga dulu ikut kedalamnya." Sahut Matsuri.

"Kau benar dulu aku juga ikut kalau begitu ayo bergabung." Ajak Gaara menarik Matsuri.

**Anata ga saikin taiken shita**

**Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka?**

(Dengan dipimpin Sakura dan Sasuke di depan Gaara bergabung bersama Matsuri yang langsung menyamai gerakan)

**Megumaresugite ite**

**Omoidasenai kamo!**

**Ima koko ni iru koto**

**Iki wo shite iru koto**

**Tada soredake no koto ga**

**Kiseki dato kidzuku**

"Hinata ayo!" Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Yap ini memang dance couple.

**Michika ni aru mono**

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**

**Amari ni chikasugite**

**Miushinatte shimaisou**

**You know the closer you get to something**

**The tougher it is to see it**

**And I'll never take it for granted**

**Let's go**

(Naruto dan Hinata bergabung ditengah tengah gerakan tangan rumit beritme cepat yang membuat penonton di bandara kagum dan segera mengabadikan moment tersebut)

"Sai-kun kau tau koreografi ini kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku bahkan koreografernya." Jawab Sai.

"Apa?" Ino kaget dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.)

"Ayo!" Ajak Sai masuk ke formasi dan mengambil alih bagian depan menggantikan Sasuke dan Sakura.)

**Hitodasuke wo gizen to**

**Yobu yatsura mo iru keredo**

**Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo**

(Sai tampak begitu menakjubkan saat menari nampak jelas ia telah hafal betul dengan koreografinya.)

**Hito sorezore dakara**

**Tatoe kari ni sore ga**

**Gizen de atta to shitemo**

(Masuk kebagian gerakan kaki tiba-tiba Sakura hampir terpeleset dan hal tersebut terlihat oleh Sai yang baru saja bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba...)

Deg...

Semua berhenti. Sai bingung baik musik maupun orang orang disekitarnya semua diam.

"Mungkinkah ini? Kekuatanku? Time control?" Ujarnya bingung. Beberapa saat ia sempat melamun sebelum akhirnya ia menggerakan badan Sasuke agar dapat menangkap Sakura yang hampir jatuh. Ia kembali ke posisinya dekat Ino dengan wajah bigung.

'Bagaimana cara mengembalikan keadaan ini?' Batinnya tapi tak lama kemudian semua kembali normal dan musik terdengar lagi.

"Sai kun!" bisik Ino melihat Sai malah diam. Dengan segera Sai pun kembali menari.

**Dareka wo sukueta nara**

(Sasuke menangkap Sakura yang hampir jatuh di tengah teman temannya. Iya ini formasi berputar tapi mereka berdua malah tatap tatapan ditengah lingkaran yang di buat teman temannya.)

**Sorya mushiro nani yori mo riaru**

(Setelah adegan tatap tatapan berlangsung mereka kembali ke formasi.)

"Neji?" Panggil Tenten memberikan kode.

"Baiklah ayo sepertinya memalukan jika mereka melalukan flashmob dengan jumlah orang sedikit." Jawab Neji yang akhirnya ikut turun ke lantai dansa (baca: lantai bandara)

**Oitsudzuketekita yume**

**Akiramezu ni susume yo nante**

**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**

**Nani mo dekichainai kedo**

**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**

**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**

**And I'll never take it for granted**

**Let's go**

"Shik-" belum selesai Temari bicara sudah dipotong oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu! Merepotkan sekali." Gerutunya. Temari yang kesal langsung saja menarikmya ketengah kini mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus menari, meskipun saat ini tarian masuk ke bagian dansa klasik eropa. 'Benar benar memalukan' batinnya menggerutu.

**Michika ni aru mono**

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**

**Amari ni chikasugite**

**Miushinatte shimaisou**

**You know the closer you get to something**

**The tougher it is to see it**

**And I'll never take it for granted**

**Oitsuzuketekita yume**

**Akiramezuni susume you nante**

**Kirei koto wo ieru hodo**

**Nanimo dekichainai kedo**

**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**

**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**

**And I'll never take it for granted**

**Lets go!**

(Tarian itu pun diakhiri dengan gerakan meninju langit bersama sama.)

Sakura berlari kearah Music Box dan segera mematikannya diiringi tepuk tangan seluruh penghuni bandara mereka pun membungkuk hormat dan segera pergi ketempat mereka tadi, hanya dua meter dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Hei kalian berdua ini bodoh ya?" Bentak Shikamaru pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Memangnya salah ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tadi diantara kami tidak ada yang mengetahui gerakan itu bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah kami tidak bodoh, dulu kami, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan kau sendiri satu sekolah bahkan kau ketua OSIS yang membuat Pentas seni untuk tiga sekolah saat itu." Jawab Sasuke agak panjang.

"Dari SMP ku di Suna Nee-chan ketua OSIS nya." Ujar Gaara.

"Ah iya dari SMP ku dan Sai, Neji Ketua OSIS nya jadi kurasa kita semua pasti tau." Tenten ikut bicara.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu diperdebatkan lagi pula tadi sukses." Ucap Hinata.

"Ayo chek in." Ajak Naruto. Mereka pun bergegas Chek in, tapi sebelumnya barang bawaan dan diri mereka sendiri di periksa menggunakan X-Ray cabbinet.

"Ini kami mau chek in." Ucap Naruto menyodorkan tiketnya.

"Kartu pelajarmu ada?" Tanya petugasnya ramah.

"Ini." Naruto memberikan kartu pelajarnya.

"Tiket ini, silahkan dipintu kiri. Mau pakai cargo?" Tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu tas ku ringan." Jawab Naruto sambil menerima Boarding pass dari petugas tadi. Ia pun masuk ke pintu kiri dan menukar kan boarding passnya.

'Aneh kenapa di sini penumpangnya seusiaku semua?' Batin Naruto. Sambil mencari cari kursi kosong.

"Sasuke di sini!" Teriak Naruto. Sasuke pun beranjak duduk disana diikuti yang lainnya. Menunggu jam keberangkatan.

**Skip...**

"Baiklah demi keselamatan kalian maupun yang lainnya harap patuhi kata kata dari pramugari. Dan perkenalkan aku Kato Shizune, utusan JAXA yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal kalian sampai di tempat karantina nanti. Tempat tersebut ada di tengah Samudra Pasifik sekitar 12 jam dari sekarang. Tolong bagikan." Ucapnya pada beberapa pramugari dibelakangnya.

"Benda tersebut adalah ID Card yang harus kalian pakai saat keluar kamar isi dengan nama, asal sekolah dan kekuatan kalian." Sambungnya.

"Dan berikutnya ada sebuah buku panduan tentang peraturan peraturan yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan saat kalian dikarantina. Baca baik baik dan terapkan jika sudah sampai itu saja dariku terima kasih selamat menikmati perjalanan.

"Ternyata disini cukup ramai ya?" Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Iya seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade sama waktu itu 12 murid pilihan dari 5 sekoah terbaik di Jepang." Sahut Ino yang sedang menuliskan namanya.

Perjanalan yang berlangsung 12 jam tadi nampaknya di manfaatkan oleh para penumpangnya dengan sangat baik sebagian besar dari mereka membaca buku, ada yang tidur, mengobrol atau pun yang lainnya. Sampai akhirnya hari beranjak malam dan mereka sampai. Pulau itu nampak mewah dengan bandara sendiri, lapangan luas dan gedung 12 lantai, beberapa ruang menembak juga disediakan, labolatorium, dan tempat tempat pelatihan yang lainnya.

"Selamat datang semua aku minta kalian berbaris enam orang kebelakang laki laki di kanan perempuan di kiri. Ayo cepat waktu kita sedikit." Ucap seorang pria dengan Name tag 'Shiranui Genma'.

"Baiklah langsung saja. Aku Genma pengawas kalian selama kalian di karantina. Dan di sampingku Yugao ia juga akan menjadi pengawas kalian. Pengumumam sekarang tidak banyak, kalian akan di tempatkan di satu kamar, setiap kamar berisi enam orang. Laki laki dari kamar 1-5 dilantai 3 dan perempuan di kamar nomor 6-10 lantai 4." Ucapnya, sedangkan Yugao membagikan kunci kepada tiap tiap baris.

"Usai masuk kamar bergegaslah tidur. Jadwal kalian setiap minggu dan dwbah pulau ini sudah ditempel di dinding kamar kalian. Itu saja untuk saat ini selamat malam." Genma menutup pengumuman yang ia sampaikan.

"Satu kamar berenam apa tidak sempit?" Tanya Matsuri sambil menekan tombol lift.

"Mungkin kamarnya besar." Sakura menebak nebak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lift.

*ting...

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka bergegas keluar.

Deg...

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tenten pada Hinata yang tiba tiba saja berhenti berjalan.

"A-aku tidak apa apa kalian duluan saja barangku ada yang tertinggal di bawah." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah tapi bergegaslah. Kami tidak mau kau sampai di hukum pengawas." Ucap Temari yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

"Nomor 3... ini dia." Ucap Ino girang.

"Sepertinya kamarnya besar. Jarak dari kamar satu ke kamar lainnya cukup jauh." Ujar Tenten.

*klek...

"Wahhh... benar benar keren."

Biar author deskripsikan kamar mereka. Pajang 6 meter dan Lebar 4 meter. Di cat dengan warna baby pink dan biru muda, dengan corak lukisan bertema tumbuhan. Dan saat lampu gantung di tengah kamar dimatikan, terdapat ratusan stiker bintang glow in the dark. Terdiri dari 3 ranjang tingkat 2 yang jika di total ada 6 kasur, 2 kamar mandi dan 2 toilet. Fasilitas yang mereka dapat cukup fantastis dengan sebuah tv besar, 3 laptop, 6 meja rias, 3 lemari, satu kulkas kecil, lemari buku, dan akses wi-fi 24 jam nonstop. Memang agak terkesan anak anak tapi mereka menyukainya.

"Kawaii kawaii kawaii..."

"Aku suka kamar ini."

"Meja rias aku datang."

"Sugoi..."

"Kita bahkan punya kulkas sendiri."

Begitulah kira kira respon mereka saat menjelajahi kamar tersebut. Sekarang mari kita lihat keadaan Naruto dkk. Kamar mereka nampaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura dan yang lain hanya saja meja rias diganti dengan 3 PS4.

"Bahkan ada Play Station 4 juga?"

"Tidak kusangka fasilitasnya mewah."

"Mereka tau betul cara membuat kita betah."

"Baiklah ayo tidur."

-ooOoo-

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang gadis manis yang tengah menjelajahi perpustakaan. Wajahnya nampak gelisah sambil menatap sebuah manuscrip kuno yang di simpan di lemari kaca.

'Perasaan ini? Apa kah aku mendapat pengelihatan?' Batinnya.

Tepat saat keluar dari lift tadi ia sekilas banyangan muncul. Bayangan dimana 2 orang pria berjubah hitam merampas manuscrip itu dari perpustakaan dan meledakan pulau itu. Hinata panik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tempat dalam bayangannya tadi. Lantai 5 sampai lah ia di sana sebuah perpustakaan besar dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Ini? Apa kah benar? Naskah Voynich?" Gumamnya terkejut melihat manuscrip tersebut.

'Hei apa yang kau lakukan disana?' Tiba tiba sebuah suara menegurnya tapi hanya lewat pikirannya tidak secara langsung.

'Siapa kau?' Balas Hinata dalam hatinya.

'Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, kelihatannya kau orang baru baiklah aku Ebisu penjaga seluruh CCTV di pulau ini. Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Cepat kembali!'

"Pintu nya tadi terbuka. Aku mendapat pengelihatan bahwa tempat ini..." belum selesai Hinata menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya tiba tiba dari luar terdengar suara ledakan besar dan seketika listrik padam.

*duarrrr...

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Sakura bergegas melihat keluar jendela.

"Pembangkit listriknya meledak." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Seluruh pulau gelap sekarang." Tanya Matsuri panik.

"Ino telepati mu." Temari mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak tau cara menggunakannya." Jawab Ino. Tak lama kemudian seluruh orang di pulau mendapat pesan telepati dari Seorang wanita, Mei Terumi.

"Semuanya bersiaplah ini serangan musuh. Kecuali kalian anak anak tetaplah di kamar ini berbahaya. Jika kalian keluar dari kamar aku tidak bisa menjamin nyawa kalian, bersembunyilah! Ini perintah." Ucapnya.

"Jadi begitu caranya baiklah." Ucap Ino yang nampaknya kini sudah mengerti cara menggunakan kemampuannya.

'Hinata? Dimana kau sekarang cepat kembali!' Panggil Ino.

'Ino-chan, aku tidak bisa aku mendapat pengelihatan bahwa sebuah manuscrip dari perpustakaan akan dicuri oleh musuh. Aku harus menggagalkannya.' Jawab Hinata.

'Jadi kau tadi bohong ya?" tanya Ino.

'Maaf aku tida ingin kalian terluka." Jawab Hinata.

'Dimana kau sekarang?' Tanya Ino lagi.

'Perpustakaan, lantai 5 di ujung Lorong kedua bagian kanan.

"Hinata di perpustakaan lantai 5, ia bilang ia mendapat pengelihatan bahwa sebuah manuscrip disana akan diambil musuh." Ucap Ino.

"Apa? Cepat kita harus menyelamatkannya!" Perintah Temari.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada waktu Hinata dalam bahaya, kita temannya dan hanya kita yang bisa menyelamatkannya." Potong Temari.

"Baiklah tapi kita tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Ino hubungi Naruto dan yang lain." Ucap Tenten.

"Persiapkan apapun benda yang bisa di pakai kita akan segera berangkat." Temari mulai mencari cari benda yang sekiranya berguna untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

-ooOoo-

'Hei nak aku mohon lindungi manuscrip itu, jika sampai jatuh ke tangan musuh bumi kita akan hancur. Aku percayakan padamu.' Ucap Ebisu.

"Baik aku akan menjaganya sebisa mungkin." Jawab Hinata. Ia pun mencari cari benda keras yang sekiranya bisa memecahkan lemari kaca itu. Di tengah gelapnya malam ia berusaha mencari benda apapun yang keras, tangannya kemudian terhenti pada sebuah patung kecil. Di ambilnya patung itu secepat mungkin dan langsung ia pecahkan lemari kaca tersebut.

*prangggg!

Hinata mengambil buku itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kakinya secara otomatis berlari keluar dari perpustakaan itu sebelum akhirnya dua orang pria berjubah hitam menambraknya tepat di depan pintu.

'Hinata! Hinata!' Ino berusaha keras memanggil Hinata dengan telepatinya namun tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Gawat tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata." Ucap Ino. Kini mereka bersebelas sedang menaiki tangga darurat menuju lantai 5 dengan berbekal pencahayaan minim dari laptop yang dialih fungsikan menjadi senter.

'Hinata bertahanlah!' Batin Neji. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menghilang ditengah kegelapan.

"Neji? Kemana kau?"

**TBC...**

**Gomen minna san makin hari ff ini makin absurd aja. Doainnya PC author cepet bener biar bisa cepet cepet nge re make. Review ya kalau banyak kekurangan di ff ini. Sayonara...≧****﹏≦**


	6. Naruto Tunggu Kami!

**SOP( Save Our Planet)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: Teenage**

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance, and Friendly**

**League: Indonesia**

**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**

**WARNING:KHAYALAN TINGGI DENGAN Alur yang mulai menyimpang dari tujuan awal. Awas banyak Typo ga suka typo ya jangan baca.**

**Summary: Dengan berbekal kekuatan dari seorang utusan JAXA bernama Tsunade ke 12 anak SMA, NaruHina,**

**SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, dan GaaMatsu berjuang keras menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan alien**

**melalui pertempuran antar Galaxi.**

**Author datang! *teriak gaje. Sebelumnya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat yang menjalankan. Oke, curhat sedikit author kecewa banget sama Gaara Hiden karena pada akhirnya Gaara malah jatuh cinta sama princess unknown dari ujung kulon(?) Yang namanya Hakuto. Arghhh bikin bingung banget, apakah pairnya Gaara harus diganti? Author sukanya dia sama Matsuri :'3**

**Maaf sebelumnya author salah pos dokumen jadi buat yang tadi udah baca, baca ulang ya.**

Chapter 6: Naruto tunggu kami!

*Tap tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu nyaring di lorong Observatorium. Dengan diiringi lampu redup disekitarnya, gadis itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Raut wajah panik tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu baru saja mendapat sinyal SOS dari pulau.  
*kreeeettt...

"Tsunade-sama kami mendapat sinyal SOS dari pulau." ucapnya segera setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade terkejut. Padangannya dari laptop pun langsung teralihkan.

"Unit Komunikasi tidak tahu pasti. Mereka hanya mengirim sinyal itu saja. Beberapa pengguna telepati disini bahkan tidak mendapat jawaban atas panggilan yang mereka lakukan." jawab Shizune.

"Jika sampai tidak sempat menjawab panggilan dari telepati artinya ini sangat berbahaya. Siapkan kapal sekarang juga bawa pula divisi 7, 8, dan 10!" pinta Tsunade.

"Baik aku akan mempersiapkannya. 30 menit lagi kita berangkat." Jawab Shizune.

Ditengah gelapnya malam Hinata jatuh tersungkur usai menabrak dua orang berjubah hitam di hadapannya. Pupil matanya mengecil pertanda ketakutan, ia tau betul dua orang di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang akan membantunya berdiri sekarang. Belum selesai ketakutannya akan kedua sosok tersebut, ia mendapat pengelihatan baru.

'Tidak mungkin.. Naruto-kun...?' batinnya semakin ketakutan. Dan ditengah ketakutannya sosok Neji muncul di belakang dua orang tersebut dan menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Neji nii san?" Panggilnya.

"Sepertinya Neji berteleportasi." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Tidak salah lagi." Dukung Matsuri.

"ARRRGGGHHH! Cukup sudah Hinata!" Naruto yang nampak geram langsung saja merampas laptop dari tangan Gaara yang berlari di depannya. Otot kakinya berjuang keras untuk berlari secepat mungkin.

"Naruto! Ia terlalu cepat kita tidak bisa mengejarnya." Ucap Sakura. Kini mereka sudah ada di lantai 5 dan menuju perpustakaan.

"Biarkan saja, berdoa lah dia bisa menyelamatkan Hinata lebih cepat." Jawab Gaara.

Disisi lain Neji berhasil menghabisi kedua pria tersebut tapi kemudian, kaca perpustakaan di tembak dan bala bantuan datang dari pihak musuh. Satu persatu dari mereka turun dari pesawat dan bersiap menghabisi mereka berdua. Mei Terumi menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin! Tergetnya... Manuscrip itu? Ao! Choujuro ikut aku! Sisanya tetap disini!" Komando Mei pada anak buahnya yang sedang bertempur.

"Mereka terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya sendirian.' Batin Neji menatap 20 sosok pria -yang masih- berjubah hitam di depannya. Kelima belas pria itu nampak samar di antara cahaya redup pembangkit listrik yang terbakar hebat.

"Hinata-sama lari!" Perintah Neji sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari keluar.

"Mereka mengejar kita, harus sembunyi." Ucap Hinata yang tak lama kemudian bertubrukan dengan Naruto karena gelap.

*bruukkk...

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?"

"Cepat kita harus segera pergi!" Perintah Neji. Tapi belum sempat mereka berlari kaki mereka di jerat oleh suatu tanaman.

"Sial!" Ucap Naruto.

*Brakkk...

Atap gedung hancur tepat di atas kumpulan musuh dan menimpa beberapa diantara mereka.

"Kalian bertiga baik baik saja?" Tanya Tenten meletakan laptop di bawah dan menghampiri Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata karena kakinya kini telah lepas dari jeratan tumbuhan tadi.

"Tidak, kakiku... masih terjerat." Ucap Naruto menahan sakit karena kini tanaman itu menjerat kakinya lebih kencang, bahkan menariknya perlahan. Naruto mencoba meruntuhkan atap gedung lagi dan...

*Brakkk...

Hasilnya nihil tidak ada perubahan. Beberapa musuh tertindih beton namun tanaman yang menjeratnya tidak kunjung lepas. Temari dan Hinata mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto. Sementara yang lain berusaha melawan musuh.

"Ayo! Ayo!" Ujar Temari mencari cari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Cepatlah Temari!" Ucap Tenten yang kini tengah memasang kuda kuda bersiap menyerang dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya.

"Dapat, ambil ini dan coba potong tanamannya." Ucap Temari memberikan pecahan kaca pada Hinata. Kemudian merobek sebagian kecil bajunya. Kain dari bajunya kemudian digunakan untuk melindungi tangan agar tidak berdarah.

"Bertahanlah Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata. Masih berbekal pencahayaan minim dari laptop yang tergeletak di bawah.

"Sudah belum?" Tanya Sasuke yang berhasil menendang salah satu musuh. Mereka benar benar beruntung karena musuh yang mereka hadapi tidak menggunakan senjata api, berbeda dengan yang ada di pesawat musuh.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Hinata.

"Ino! Perlihatkan teknik karate yang kuajarkan padamu!" Teriak Sai yang masih sibuk bertarung. Ino yang nampak terpojok usai tongkat kayu ditangannya terlempar, mengangguk dan mulai memukuli 2 orang di depannya.

"Berhasil!" Teriak Temari girang. Mereka bertiga lekas berdiri.

"Sakura-chan..." panggil Matsuri memberi isyarat.

"Hm aku mengerti. Semuanya menjauh!" Teriak Sakura pada teman temannya.

Sakura mengambil ransel berlumuran bensin yang telah ia isi penuh dengan kertas. Sambil terus berlari dikegelapan mereka menjalankan sebuah rencana dadakan.

**Flashback..**

"Shikamaru kau bisa dengar aku?" Tanya Ino melalui telepatinya.

"Ino? Ya aku bisa mendengarmu. Ada apa? Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hinata dalam bahaya! Saat keluar dari lift ia bilang ada yang tertinggal dibawah. Namun kenyataannya ia malah di perpustakaan menyelamatkan sebuah manuscrip kuno." Jawab Ino.

"Apa? Jadi sekarang ia...?" Ucap Shikamaru menggantung.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus menyelamatkannya sekarang temui kami di lantai 4!." Pinta Ino.

"Baik!" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ino menghubungiku dan Semuanya aku dapat kabar buruk." Ucap Shikamaru memulai pengumuman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hinata, ia sekarang ada di perpustakaan di lantai 5 dan nampaknya ia sedang mencoba melindungi sebuah manuscrip kuno disana yang kemungkinan besar target utama musuh saat ini." jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi? Bagaimana ia bisa tau?" Tanya Neji.

"Besar kemungkinan itu kekuatannya. Jadi Ino memintaku untuk melakukan penyelamatan. Kita temui yang lain di lantai 4. Mengerti?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya!" Jawab yang lain. Berbekal senjata seadanya mereka naik ke lantai 4 melalui tangga darurat dan bertemu dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kalian bawa?" Tanya Shikamaru begitu melihat Temari dan yang lainnya sudah ada dipinggir tangga.

"Tidak banyak. Kami hanya membawa beberapa tongkat kayu dan pecahan kaca, tidak ada benda tajam disini apa lagi senjata api." jawab Matsuri membawa bawa sebuah laptop, tidak ada senter atau pun lampu darurat jadi barang seadanya yang mereka pakai.

"Kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Yang bisa menghasilkan ledakan meskipun kecil." Ucap Naruto.

"Berfikir! Berfikir!" Gumam Temari mengambil posisi duduk.

"Pengharum ruangan?" Usul Sai.

"Bingo!"

"Aku juga tadi melihatnya di kamar, akan kuambil." Ucap Naruto bergegas pergi.

"Dobe! Aku ikut!" Ucap Sasuke mengejar Naruto.

"Ayo Sakura kita ambil juga." Ucap Ino menggandeng Sakura.

"Nah sekarang yang kia butuhkan adalah pemantik atau korek api." Ucap Sai.

"Dimana kita mendapatkannya?" Tanya Gaara. Semua diam berfikir.

"Aku rasa di sekitar lobi, ada seseorang yang menaruh pemantik api." Ucap Temari.

"Biar aku ambil!" Tenten segera berlari turun.

"Biar kutemani nee-chan." Matsuri ikut turun.

"Hei lantai dasar itu bahaya tidak seharusnya kalian pergi hanya berdua!" Nasihat Gaara yang juga ikut turun.

"Baik, kita susun rencana!" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Lantai dasar di penuhi oleh musuh, mereka mengobrak abrik seluruh lantai dasar." Bisik Tenten sambil mengintip dari pintu darurat.

"Lantas bagaimana?" Tanya Matsuri masih berbisik.

"Ada berapa orang di sana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Satu, dua, tiga... sekitar 8 orang di dekat pintu yang lainnya aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Teralu gelap." Tenten menghitung satu persatu keberadaan mereka.

"Ada dua orang lagi di belakang." Sebuah suara terdengar mengejutkan di belakang mereka, dan saat mereka menengok...

"Ky-mphhh." Teriakan Matsuri di bekap oleh Tenten. Sedangkan Gaara secara reflek menghajar mereka.

*BUAGH

*DAG

*JEDUG

Dan dua orang itu pun habis di tangan Gaara, sementara Matsuri dan Tenten masih terkejut.

"Ada suara dekat tangga darurat! Coba periksa!" Ucap sebuah suara dari luar.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Tenten mulai panik.

"Ini suara kami!" Teriak Gaara. Membuat Tenten dan Matsuri seketika melotot.

"Oh kalian di sana, ada apa?" Tanya suara tadi.

"Aku tersandung." Gaara menjawabnya lagi dengan suara yang ia coba mirip miripkan dengan pria yang ia hajar tadi.

"Cepat naik!" Bisik Gaara.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ada bar di lantai 2. Ayo cari di sana." Matsuri memberi usul, sambil melihat denah lantai 2.

"Hei kalian dimana, apa sudah kalian temukan pemantiknya?" Sebuah panggilan terlintas di pikiran mereka.

"Ino, belum lantai dasar dipenuhi banyak musuh. Kini kami mau mencarinya di Bar, lantai 2." Jawab Matsuri.

"Jika kalian melihat minyak tanah atau bensin tolong bawa juga." pinta Ino.

"Akan kami usahakan." Ucap Gaara, yang kini membuka pintu Bar. Gelap itu lah yang ada di benak mereka sekarang.

"Ada perapian disini hanya saja padam." Ucap Matsuri ia megarahkan cahaya laptop pada dinding disampingnya.

"Ikut aku, kita cari korek dulu, bisanya ada di meja." Ucap Gaara menarik Matsuri, sedang Tenten hanya mengekor di belakang. Ditengah kegelapan malam mereka berjuang mencari sebuah korek ataupun pemantik.

"Dapat!" Ucap Tenten girang.

"Baiklah sekarang bensin atau minyak tanah." ucap Matsuri mendekati perapian.

"Ini perapian modern, dinyalakan dengan tombol tipis kemungkinan ada minya tanah atau bensin di sini." Ucap Gaara.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku dapat! Ini bensin." Ucap Matsuri sambil menuduh kan sebotol kecil bensin.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

**Flashback off**

Matsuri melemparkan 2 kaleng pengharum ruangan dan tangannya satu lagi menuangkan bensin di sekeliling. Sakura memasukan pengharum tersebut kedalam ranselnya dan terakhir ia mengeluarkan pemantik api dari sakunya. Dan...

*BRUUZZZHHH

Tas tersebut pun terbakar tepat di belokan lorong. Bukan hanya ranselnya tangan Sakura juga sedikit terbakar. Sambil menahan sakit Sakura melemparkan ransel tersebut kearah musuh yang mencoba mengejar mereka. Tak lama kemudian..

*Duar! *Duar!

Tas tersebut meledak walau ledakannya tidak besar tapi cukup membantu. Berikutnya Naruto langsung merobohkan atap dan dinding gedung untuk menutup jalan mereka ke arah mereka. Dan untuk sementar ini mereka bisa bernafas lega.

"Hosh... hosh... Kita... selamat?" Ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Ahhh... tanganku!" Pekik Sakura kesakitan melihat tangannya terbakar.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucap Ino mengeluarkan kotak P3K dan segera melumuru tangan Sakura dengan obat luka bakar. Semua terdiam terfokuskan pada Sakura yang kini sedang diobati.

*zrrrttt...

"Hinata!" Teriak mereka begitu melihat Hinata ditarik, rupanya tumbuhan tersebut muncul kembali diantara puing puing dan dikendalikan oleh seseorang di dalam pesawat tadi. Tarikannya sangat kuat tapi tangan Naruto mencoba menahan Hinata agar tidak tertarik.

"Bertahanlah Hinata!" Ucap Naruto yang kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. Yang lain berusaha menahan dan beberapa memotong tumbuhan tersebut bersama sama.

"Tidak! Naruto-kun, Minna-san.., kumohon ambil saja tas ini aku tidak akan selamat. " Ucap Hinata yang kini mulai menangis putus asa. Ia mulai melepaskan bagian kiri tas dari tangannya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Kau dan tas ini akan sama sama selamat!" ucap Naruto. Tangan kirinya tetap memegang tangan Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencoba mengambil tas Hinata sebelum akhirnya...

*DUAAARRRR!

Pesawat musuh meledakan hampir seluruh lantai 5. Kini mereka semua terpental ke tembok. Jarak mereka pun hanya beberapa meter dari pesawat musuh. Tidak ada lagi dinding yang menjadi pelindung mereka. Temari bahkan terlihat tidak sadarkan diri menggantung di udara, ia pasti jatuh kalau tangan Shikamaru tidak memegang tangannya sementara tangan Shikamaru yang satu lagi berpegang pada pinggiran lantai. Suasana terlihat terang dengan dikelilingi kobaran api disekitar mereka.

Gaara, Sai, Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka ditubuh mereka. Dan disaat yang bersamaan Naruto yang setengah sadar ditarik oleh seseorang dari pesawat musuh dengan jeratan tumbuhan.

"Naruto!" Teriak Shikamaru, Sasuke yang kakinya tertindih puing dan Ino yang kepalanya kini berdarah.

"Teman-teman!" Teriak Naruto yang kini sudah tergantung di udara. Naruto berfikir cepat. Ia melemparkan manuscrip dari tas Hinata pada Ino sementara pesawat yang menangkapnya terus terbang menjauh.

"Ino tangkap!" Teriak Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya menjauh. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak mampu berbuat banyak mengingat kondisi mereka juga diambang kematian.

"Mundur!" Perintahnya pada sisa pasukannya di bawah.

Sementara itu Ino mencoba mengambil manuscrip tadi. Lemparan Naruto terlalu jauh sedangkan Ino tidak melihat jalan akhirnya ia terpeleset walau pun manuscrip itu berhasil ia tangkap.

"Tolong! Angkat aku!" Teriak Ino, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa membantu.

"Pengecut! Mereka kabur membawa sandra!" Hina Shikamaru sambil menangis.

"Arrrghhh!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi, kakinya patah, dan temannya diculik juga sekarat apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"A.. apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa kalian di luar kamar?" Tanya Ao ketika sampai di hadapan mereka. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, Sasuke satu satu nya yang terlihat sadar tidak mampu berkata apapun dan kini hanya bisa menangis kesal.

"Cepat bantu mereka!" Ucap Mei.

"Kami tergantung cepat bantu kami!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Aku juga!" Ino ikut berteriak. Dan beberapa pesawat musuh yang tersisa segera pergi dari pulau.

**(05.30 am at 3J678D Island)**

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Ucap Tsunade yang baru saja tiba dengan kapalnya. Bisa dibilang kapal yang ia gunakan adalah kapal laut tercepat, karena kecepatannya melebihi pesawat terbang, dan kapal ini hanya boleh digunakan saat benar benar berbahaya.

"Masuklah dan sembuhkan mereka dulu. Mereka berdua kritis dan sisanya sedang beristirahat di kamar 311." Jawab Mei yang baru keluar dari Ruang ICU. Tanpa basa basi Tsunade masuk dan mengobati mereka dengan kemampuan regenerasinya.

"Shizune segera otopsi mayat mayat musuh sepertinya mereka punya prajurit baru dan kali ini disilangkan dengan gen tumbuhan." Ucap Mei lagi pada Shizune.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Shizune segera pergi ke Ruang Otopsi.

'Satu anak diculik ya? Tapi syukurlah manuscrip itu selamat, kurasa mereka akan jadi anak anak yang hebat.' Batin Mei berjalan menuju kantornya. Sementara itu Tsunade sedang memeriksa 2 orang anak sekarat di depannya.

"Ambilkan air!" Ucap Tsunade pada 2 orang perawat disampingnya.

"Baik!" Ucap mereka, dan tak lama kemudian mereka kembali membawa air. Tsunade mencelupkan tangannya dan mulai memeriksa pasien pertamanya hari ini, Tenten.

'Sepertinya benturan di kepala yang cukup parah bahkan sampai ada pembengkakan pada pembuluh darah. Baiklah sudah selesai.' Batinnya sambil meletakan tangan di kepala Tenten.

'Otak kecil nya bergeser, luka di tangannya? Ia pasti beregenerasi.' Batinnya lagi saat memeriksa Sakura.

"Baiklah masalah di kepala mereka sudah ku perbaiki, sekarang biarkan mereka istirahat dan jika sudah sadar pindahkan ke kamar yang sama dengan yang lainnya." Ucap Tsunade sambil melangkah pergi.

**...ooOoo...**

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto meronta ronta dalam ikatan kuat sebuah tambang. Dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya ia masih di pesawat musuh.

"Lihat lah ia sudah sadar dari bius kita tadi." Ucap salah satu dari 2 orang penjaga didekat Naruto.

"TEME! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto makin kencang. Tak lama kemudian sesosok pria berjubah putih melemparkan tas milik Hinata.

"Dimana buku itu?" Tanya dengan suara berat.

"Buku apa? Aku tidak tau!" Jawab Naruto nyolot.

"Kelihatannya kau berhasil menyelamatkan buku itu, sayang sekali tapi pada akhirnya buku itu akan kami dapatkan." Ucap pria tadi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Orochimaru-sama?" Tanya salah satu penjaga tadi.

"Simpan saja dia! Barang kali kita bisa menukarnya. Jika sudah sampai nanti kurung dia di penjara bawah tanah. Kau mengerti Zetsu?" Jawab Orochimaru sambil melangkah pergi.

*Brakkk

"Kurang ajar! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Pinta Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil melemparkan beberapa tabung kaca di dekat Orochimaru, ya dia sedang diikat di lab pesawat.

"Pengguna telekinesis memang merepotkan. Bius dia!" Ucap Orochimaru sambil menepis hantaman botol botol kaca tadi dengan tangan kosong.

"Apa?! Akan ku ha-mpphhhh mmpphhh."

"Ia benar benar cerewet." Komentar Zetsu sambil membekap mulut Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

...ooOoo...

"Kalian sudah baikan? Bagaimana kondisi kalian sekarang?" Tanya Mei begitu masuk ke kamar 311.

"Langsung saja! Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan teman kami?" Tanya Sasuke to the pint.

"Sabarlah tidak ada gunanya kalian tergesa gesa, jika ingin menyelamatkan teman kalian kami akan menyusun rencananya. Jadi diam dulu dan dengarkan penjelasan kami!" Ucap Tsunade sambil menunggu beberapa asistennya memasang infocus.

"Baiklah kami akan mulai. Pertama tentang keberadaan teman kalian, kemungkinan besar ia akan dibawa ke planet yang masih ada di tata surya kita, karena letak planet mereka sangatlah jauh, jadi kemungkinan besar musuh membangun markas kecil di daerah Mars karena kemungkinannya 80% dibanding planet lain selain itu kami juga sudah mengirim satelit untuk mengamati pergerakan mereka di Mars." Jelas Mei memulai penjelasan tayangan di layar menampilkan beberapa gambar tentang penjelasan Mei.

"Dan soal prajurit, dari hasil otopsi kami, prajurit yang mereka gunakan adalah manusia dengan campuran gen tumbuhan yang membuat mereka berkembang biak dengan cepat melalui cara vegetatif. Tapi nampaknya perajurit ini belum sempurna." Penjelasan di lanjut oleh Tsunade.

"Maaf, apa maksud anda mutasi kromosom?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan nampaknya pihak musuh telah melanggar hukum alam. Manusia tidak boleh di silangkan dengan tumbuhan." Jawab Tsunade.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Matsuri.

"Mutasi adalah adalah perubahan materi genetik atau DNA yang dapat di wariskan secara genetis pada keturunannya. Dalam hal ini mutasi kromosom artinya mutasi yang bersifat besar karena merupakan tahap lanjut dari mutasi gen. " Jelas Mei.

"Kromosom?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kromosom adalah susunan dari DNA. Dalam kasus ini terjadi penggabungan kromosom manusia dengan tumbuhan endemik disana." Jawab Tsunade.

"Lalu apa yang membuat mutan atau prajurit tersebut belum bisa dibilang sempurna?" Tanya Neji.

"Dari hasil otopsi diketahui bahwa usia para mutan ini sangat singkat, hanya sekitar 12 hari dan juga lemah terhadap bebera kondisi." Jelas Tsunade lagi.

"Sebelumnya mereka juga menyilangkan manusia dengan hewan disana, tapi karena sulit dikendalikan mutan tersebut dinyatakan sebuah kegagalan." Ucap Mei.

"Jadi bagaimana cara mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya Gaara.

"Mutan ini masih belum sempurna jadi kita belum bisa memastikan tipe peluru apa yang bisa kita gunakan." Jawab Mei.

"Baik, berikutnya aku berterima kasih pada kalian karena telah menyelamatkan Naskah Voynich. Naskah atau manuscrip itu berisi cara menghancurkan bumi, jadi sangat berbahaya jika sampai jatuh ketangan musuh." Tsunade berterima kasih.

"Selanjutnya untuk mengontrol kekuatan kalian, kalian akan dibimbing secara khusus oleh kami berdua, waktu karantina selama 6 bulan setelahnya ku izinkan kalian ikut bertempur." Ucap Mei lagi.

"Baiklah itu saja untuk hari ini kalian istirahat saja di sini karena sedang ada renovasi untuk lantai 5 dan penggantian properti untuk kamar kalian. Aku lihat meja rias kalian sampai menjadi beberapa bagian begitu pula dengan tempat tidur. Apa kalian membuatnya menjadi senjata dadakan?" Ucap Mei nampak melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Hinata. Mei dan Tsunade menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Tentang penyerangan tadi malam. Bagaimana musuh bisa masuk?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, begitu pun dengan yang lain.

"Itu semua karena kecerobohan kami, selama ini pulau selalu dilindung oleh medan gaya dan saat kalian datang pelindung di lepas dan disanalah pesawat pesawat mereka masuk, tampilan dari pesawat yang dapat berkamuflase dengan baik membuat kami tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka." Jelas Mei, raut wajah bersalah tergambar di wajahnya.

...ooOoo...

"Kau mengecewakan ku Orochimaru." Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik kursi besar.

"Aku minta maaf tapi ini baru bagian awal." Orochimaru nampak bertekuk lutut tanda menghormati sekali kepada orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"Aku sudah bekerja sama denganmu selama 5 tahun Orochimaru dan kau bilang ini masih bagian awal?" Tanya nya ketus.

"Sandra yang ku culik memang berhasil mengagalkan rencanaku, tapi aku yakin Tsunade akan bersedia menukar anak ini dengan manuscrip itu." Orochimaru mencoba meyakinkan orang itu, yang lebih terlihat sebagi tuannya dari pada Parthnernya.

"Baiklah kurasa aku masih bisa bersabar. Segera siapkan semuanya, rakyatku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Ucapnya

"Terima kasih Toneri-sama."

**-****TBC****-**

**Ok itu dia Chap 6 dari SOP, maaf kalau agak ngaco dan lebih pendek ini dikerjain abis saur. Nah buat temen temen Naruto dari sekolah lain gimana ya? OC atau anime lain? Bantu kasih pencerahan ya... thank's for Read. Jangan lupa review. ^_^v**


	7. Tunggu kami adik kecil!

SOP (Save Our Planet) Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: Teenage

Genre: Adventure, Sci-fi, Romance, and Friendly

League: Indonesia

Character/Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema,

SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more

WARNING:TYPO, OOC, alur belibet, dan kalimat sulit dicerna.

Maaf buat 6 bulan hiatusnya.

Figuran dari sekolah lain diambil dari Anime Angel Beats, Danganronpa 2, Kuroko no Basuke, dan Assassination Classroom.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, chapter 7 nya.

Enjoy

**(Chapter 7)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Tunggu kami adik kecil!"**

**10\. 14 am at Meeting Room**

"Jadi bagaimana apa anda sudah menemukan solusi dari permasalahan ini?" Tanya Tsunade pada Mei.

"Aku tidak tau, jika sampai naskah Voynich jatuh ke tangan mereka artinya habis sudah kita, tapi mengorbankan salah seorang prajurit dengan beratapkan kalimat 'Demi masa depan bumi' hanyalah kedok dari keegoisan kita, anak itu juga bagian dari bumi yang harus kita lindungi."

Jawab Mei.

"Kurasa sudah waktu nya kita kerahkan seluruh orang yang ada untuk menerjemahkan isi naskah ini agar kita bisa melakukan pencegahan."

"Jika unit pemecah kode saja tidak bisa menjawabnya kenapa kau berfikir yang lain bisa?" Tanya Mei.

"Jika unit pemecah kode tidak bisa maka artinya naskah ini bukan lah sebuah kode. Terkadang kekuatan imajinasi lah jawaban dari kode kode tak terpecahkan."

"Aku setuju dengan nya, jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, mari lakukan."

-oooOooo-

_"Karena itu kalian para siswa siswi terpilih sangat kami harapkan agar..."_

"Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini masih ada upacara penyambutan?" ucap seorang lelaki dengan tampang sangarnya nampaknya ia sangat bosan dan jengkel dengan upacara ini, yup dia Kagami Taiga (KnB).

"Diamlah, kita tak punya pilihan lain dengarkan dengan tenang, barangkali ada informasi penting." sahut salah seorang temannya, Midorima yang membawa sisir di tangannya.

"Midorimachi apa itu benda keberuntunganmu hari ini?" tanya Kise.

"Ihhhh! Kalian ini bisa diam tidak dasar Kohai!" bentak pemimpin barisan ini yang berdiri paling depan, Hyuga Junpei (?) *Abaikan yang ini dia bukan saudara Neji.

_"Dengan ini upacara penyambutan saya akhiri, Mohon kerjasamanya."_

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Yuripe bahagia (AB).

"Tidak, Yuripe masih ada lagi." sahut Otonashi tersenyum miris.

_"Selanjutnya tugas pertama kalian adalah teori kemiliteran dan diteruskan dengan praktiknya sampai pukul 5 sore nanti, sekarang kalian diberi waktu 5 menit untuk kembali ke kamar kalian dan berganti baju. Jika terlambat hukumannya adalah lari dari lantai satu sampai lantai lima melewati tangga darurat selama pelajaran berlangsung."_

"Apa?" jerit mereka serempak.

"Aku yakin itu hanya omong kosong." Ucap Enoshima Junko(DR2).

"Kau salah. Hukuman dalam kemiliteran bukan lah sebuah omong kosong. Mereka tidak akan main main jika kalian melakukan kesalahan." ucapan Kirigiri tadi langsung membuat yang lain lesu.

_"5 menit dimulai dari... sekarang!"_

"Huaaaaa!" mereka semua langsung berlarian tak karuan.

"Aku sangat merindukan jeritan kecil tentara baru."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Lihatlah pasti menyenangkan ada diantara mereka dan bukannya terkurung di dalam kamar beraroma obat obatan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura mengamati dari jendela rumah sakit.

"Sakura benar padahal kita sudah sehat." Timpal Ino.

*brakkkkk

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kalian tidak dengar? Waktu kalian hanya 5 menit." Ucap Shizune usai mendobrak pintu dengan rusuhnya.

"Shizune san?"

"Kita juga ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja! Ayo cepat."

"Huaaaa!"

Dengan brutal mereka bersebelas lari keluar kamar rumah sakit dan berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"Ahh lift sialan waktunya tinggal 4 menit aku pakai tangga darurat saja."

"Aku ikut denganmu. Ayo!"

"Kita tidak punya harapan, disini terlalu ramai, tunggu Neji bisa kau kekamar dan mengambil baju kita?" pinta Gaara.

"Apa?!" balasnya terkejut.

"Ah iya benar ayolah Neji bantu kami."

_"Tidak ada penggunaan kekuatan super. No teleport No fly No walking in the wall. Kalau lift penuh pakai tangga evakuasi. Ayo cepat!"_

"Ano Tsuki-chan cepat turun tidak boleh terbang." teriak Kayano dari bawah (AC)

"Apa? Aku sudah membuka jendela kamar." jawab Tsuki.

"Sudahlah tidak apa ayo turun." Isogai ikut berteriak

"Baiklah" Jawab Tsuki menutup kembali jendelanya.

Hampir setengah dari kerumunan di lantai satu tadi memilih menggunakan tangga darurat. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan yang lain. Keadaan asrama pun kini sudah direnovasi seperti sedia kala.

"Ganti baju apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka lemarinya.

"Er... Mungkin yang loreng ini." jawab Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan seragam tentara standar.

"Iya memang yang itu ada dijadwal." balas Sai.

"Waktu kalian 2 menit lagi."

"Aduh bagaimana ini kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu." ucap Tenten.

"Apapun yang terjadi yang penting berusaha dulu." Temari menanggapi.

"Oke aku sudah siap ayo." ucap Hinata.

"Baik aku juga sudah, yang lain?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah ayo." jawab Matsuri.

*Klek

_"Sepuluh... Sembilan... Delapan..."_

"Kita baru buka pintu mana mungkin bisa sampai? Ini gila!" Gerutu Sakura.

_"Tiga...Dua... Satu...Stop semua berhenti diposisi kalian sekarang tidak ada yang boleh berjalan lagi."_

"Sial kita bahkan belum sampai lantai satu." Ucap Temari yang kini ada ditangga, lebih tepatnya 3 anak tangga lagi ia sampai di lantai satu. Sementara yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi." Ucap Sai tersenyum miris.

"Posisi kita benar benar tidak strategis." Sasuke tepuk dahi. Pasalnya mereka berdiri tepat dipintu masuk.

"Ano kami bagaimana ya? Tanya Otonashi (AB) dan teman temannya yang ada di dalam lift.

"Hpmm... Keluar lah dan berdiri di depan lift."

_"Satu dua tiga..."_

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Berdiri diposisi terakhir kami." jawab Gaara melas.

"Oh oh tunggu tunggu tunggu! Apa Shizune bilang sesuatu?"

_"Baiklah ada 32 prajurit yang sudah masuk barisan. Nah sekarang kalian ikut aku kita keruang kelas."_

_"Sisanya ikuti aku kita kelapangan."_

"Hanya segini? Benar benar lambat lari kalian." hina Akashi.

"Akashi-kun jangan sombong fisik kita memang berbeda dengan mereka." nasihat Murasaki.

"Shizune san bilang kita juga ikut ganti baju dalam 5 menit." Jawab Neji.

"Itu saja?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Iya hanya itu." jawab Sai.

"Dasar Shizune kalian akan mendapat materi belajar yang lebih cepat untuk menjemput teman kalian, ingat?" Ucap Tsunade.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian ikut denganku kita keruang anti gravitasi, mana yang lain?" jawab dan tanya Tsunade.

"Dibelakang. Temari! Kalian berenam kesini sebentar." Teriak Sai.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Hinata.

"Ya _kami-sama_ berikanlah kami keajaiban." ucap Sakura penuh harap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Temari dan yang lain.

"Kalian bersebelas ikut aku!" Ucap Tsunade.

-oooOooo-

"Zetsu kita sebenarnya mau kemana? Jauh sekali ya?" tanya Naruto bosan. Naruto sekarang lebih jinak dari saat pertama diculik yah siapa juga yang tidak jinak kalau diancam menghirup obat bius terus? Bisa bisa Naruto mati dalam tidur.

"Tentu saja ke planet kami." jawab Zetsu.

"Apa masih lama?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Mungkin sekitar 5 hari waktu bumi kita sampai." jawabnya.

"Lalu planet kalian seperti apa?" Saking bosannya Naruto pertanyaan nya pun benar benar tidak penting.

"Planet kami itu terbagi jadi 3 pulau besar. 1/3 nya lautan air hangat. Di 3 pulau itu ada bagian Kota, hutan, dan sebagian besar lainnya gurun pasir dengan banyak gunung berapi." jawab Zetsu seadanya.

"Orang orangnya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Eh kau banyak sekali bertanya sudahlah tidur saja didalam sel mu itu." jawab Zetsu jadi ketus.

"Ah dasar membosankan." Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke sudut sel nya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas roti sisa makannya dan sebuah pena yang masih tersangkut disakunya sewaktu di pulau. Kertas tersebut bertuliskan "Rencana Melarikan diri."

-oooOooo-

"Etto... Tsunade-sama boleh ku tanya sekolah lain seperti apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu murid muridnya? Hm dari mana aku memulainya nya? Oh baiklah dari Afterlife Gakuen, Murid murid disekolah ini sepertinya telah terbiasa dengan pertempuran tidak heran karena sekolah ini berada dibawah pengawasan menteri pertahanan." Jawab Tsunade.

"Sehebat itu? Aku jadi rendah diri." ucap Ino.

"Ah tenang saja, Selanjutnya dari SMA Puncak Harapan, Sekolah ini mengumpulkan para murid spesialis terbaik ditiap bidang dan hampir semua muridnya adalah pemegang rekor tetap dibidang mereka masing masing." jelas Tsunade lagi.

"Sepertinya prestasi mereka benar benar mengerikan." Ucap Tenten.

"Ya harus ku akui sekolah ini memang luar biasa dalam menyaring siswa siswinya. Kemudian SMA Kunugigaoka, sebenarnya Sekolah ini sama saja dengan sekolah lainnya sebelum akhirnya satu kelas di sekolah itu berhasil membunuh teroris kelas dunia, nama sekolah ini langsung melejit dan berbagai penghargaan diberikan pada murid murid tersebut."

"Ya berita itu memang sempat menjadi topik hangat di dunia. Dan murid murid itu yang dipilih untuk ikut dalam tugas ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, satu lagi mereka semua masih duduk dibangku kelas satu seperti rata rata kalian."

"Ah harga diriku sebagai kelas 3 seperti terinjak injak." gerutu Sai.

"Hahaha kalian ini nah yang terakhir 7 diantara mereka adalah siswa SMA Seirin, sedangkan sisanya dari berbagai sekolah lain. 6 Diantara mereka adalah lulusan SMP Teiko yang dikenal dengan para pemain basket generasi emasnya. Dan mereka berdua belas memiliki kemampuan fisik jauh diatas rata rata manusia biasa." jelas Tsunade untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Eh? Pemain basket tidak salah?" tanya Neji.

"Iya meski begitu aku juga kurang setuju, fisik dan kemampuan mereka bahkan lebih baik dari tentara tentara terlatih" jawab Tsunade.

"Kalau pada dasarnya kemampuan mereka sudah bagus dan ditambah dengan serum itu pasti kekuatan mereka mengerikan." ucap Gaara.

"Ah sudahlah jangan dipikirkan sebentar lagi kita sampai ke ruang anti gravitasi." Tsunade mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Hening sepanjang sisa perjalanan tempat ini memang agak jauh jadi cukup lama untuk bisa sampai kesana.

"Shizune siapkan obatnya." ucap Tsunade berbisik dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Shizune.

"Nah kita sampai akan kubuka dan kalian bisa langsung masuk." ucap Tsunade sambil menekan password untuk membuka pintunya.

*NIT...

*Grkkkkkk...

"Eng... Terlihat seperti ruang kelas biasa apa benar ini ruang antigravitasi?" tanya Sakura melihat ruangan yang memang benar terlihat sangat biasa sebenarnya agak mirip ruang isolasi karena tidak ada jendela sama sekali.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Diruangan ini hanya bagian bawahnya saja yang khusus sisanya benda biasa. Ayo langsung duduk." Perintah Tsunade yang langsung masuk dan duduk dimeja guru diikuti Shizune yang kembali membawa kotak obat.

Satu persatu dari mereka masuk dan duduk di meja yang tersedia. Shizune menutup pintunya dan seketika lampu lampu di ruangan itu langsung menyala. Tsunade memulai kelas hari ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Teman kalian Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok berjasa yang telah turut menyelamatkan bumi di hari pertama kedatangannya kemari. Ia mengorbankan dirinya tertangkap untuk menyelamatkan Manuscrip dari tangan para musuh. Sebuah penghargaan tidaklah cukup untuk jasa besarnya karena itu kalian akan kami utus untuk misi penyelamatan Naruto. Apa kalian siap?" Tanya Tsunade yang membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan mengingat insiden pilu malam itu.

"Ya! Kami siap!" jawab mereka tanpa ada sedikit pun rasa takut diantara getaran getaran suara yang keluar dari tenggorokan mereka.

"Orang tua kalian, Saudara kalian, teman teman kalian, guru kalian, dan semua penduduk bumi nasib mereka semua ada di tangan kalian, Apa kalian sanggup melidungi mereka semua?" tanya Tsunade dengan suara yang sangat lantang penuh tekad. Semuanya diam sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru angkat suara.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup atau tidak tapi Naruto, orang tua ku, teman temanku dan semua penduduk bumi jika mereka membutuhkan bantuanku maka aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak tanggung jawab ini aku akan mempertaruhkan semuanya." ucapnya tanpa ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kami juga! Mohon kerja samanya Tsunade sama Shizune sama." ucap yang lain sambil memberi hormat.

"Aku suka semangat kalian, Baiklah benda ini adalah penentu hidup kalian, sekali kalian memakannya maka kalian akan bergantung pada obat ini. Hidup kalian bergantung pada obat tanpa obat ini kalian tidak akan bisa berperang di luar angkasa. Aku beri kalian waktu untuk memikirkannya apakah kalian akan meminumnya atau tidak." Tsunade mengakhiri kata katanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan 11 anak di depannya.

'Hidup bergantung pada obat itu?' batin Matsuri mulai bingung.

'Jika aku meminumnya artinya mungkin bunuh diri, cih lucu jika aku kehabisan obat itu artinya aku akan mati bukan?' Batin Sasuke

'Apa? Obat apa itu sampai harus mempertaruhkan hidup? Apa aku harus meminumnya?'

'Minum atau pun tidak sama saja, kita semua bukan lagi manusia sejak kita makan kue serum itu.'

'Demi Naruto kun aku tidak boleh ragu.'

Hinata maju dan mengambil segenggam obat itu dari kotak di tangan Shizune.

"Aku sudah terlanjur datang kemari mundur disini artinya tidak bisa berperang, aku tidak mau jadi orang tidak berguna aku akan meminum obat ini apapun taruhannya." Hinata tersenyum miris dengan sedikit air mata yang ia tahan agar tidak jatuh.

"Minna-san Naruto menunggu batuan kita, mari lakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika kita yang di sandra." Air mata pun terjun perlahan ke pipi Hinata meski begitu bibirnya masih tersenyum hangat. Dia mengulurkan tangan penuh obatnya dan menawarkan nya pada yang lain.

"Jika harus mati, mari mati bersama dengan terhormat untuk melindungi semua orang." Ino maju dan mengambil sebutir obat dari tangan Hinata diikuti yang lain.

"Untuk Naruto dan bumi ini."

"Untuk Naruto dan bumi ini."

*Glek...

"Mereka meminumnya Tsunade sama." bisik Shizune, Tsunade menggangguk.

"Obat ini manis." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura benar punyaku bahkan terasa seperti jeruk."

"Selamat pelajaran pertama kalian selesai." Ucap Tsunade senang.

"Pelajaran pertama?" tanya mereka.

"Yang pertama harus di pertaruhkan oleh seorang prajurit adalah hidup mereka dan karena kalian semua sudah siap dengan semua itu kalian aku beri nilai A+ Omedetou..." Tsunade tersenyum.

"Lalu obat ini?" Tanya Neji.

"Ah itu permen, yang asli hanya boleh dimakan saat kalian berangkat ke medan perang." Shizune menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Padahal adegan tadi sangat dramatis dan menyentuh tapi akhirnya itu hanya ujian hah..." Keluh Temari.

"Ahahaha maaf maaf tapi tadi kalian terlihat hebat aku puji tekad kalian semua." Puji Tsunade masih tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja, sekarang Shizune akan mematikan gravitasi di ruangan ini kita lihat bagaimana kalian beradaptasi dengan situasi seperti ini, Shizune tolong." pinta Tsunade.

"Baik" jawab Shizune sambil menekan salah satu tombol merah dengan pintu dan seketika semua benda beterbangan.

"Wou..wo... Gravitasinya benar benar kecil." ucap Sai yang kini badannya mulai terangkat, mereka bersebelas beterbangan di ruangan itu layaknya Dandelion yang baru ditiup.

"Tsunade sama Shizune sama bagaimana bisa anda tetap dibawah?" tanya Gaara.

"Kami punya sepatu khusus yang dapat membuat kami tetap bebas bergerak. Meskipun begitu kalian lihat sendiri sepatu ini hanya menyesuaikan gravitasi di bagian kaki, rambutku ikut naik bukan? Itu karena rambutku masih terpengaruh gravitasi yang minim di ruangan ini." jawabnya.

"Nah tugas kalian adalah menangkap benda yang akan aku keluarkan aku beri kalian waktu 2 menit. Siap... Sedia... Mulai!" ucap Shizune sambil menekan lagi tombol merah di dekatnya. Dari dinding ruangan sebuah lubang mengeluarkan aneka barang barang kecil seperti bros, pensil, uang koin dan barang kecil lainnya.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini kita harus mengambil benda sekecil itu? Merepotkan." gerutu Shikamaru sambil mencoba mengambil sebuah pena didekatnya, pena itu ketika Shikamaru bergerak slalu saja jadi menjauh.

"Sedikit lagi ayo sedikit lagi! Kyaaaaa! Ino bakaaaa! Aku hampir meraih liontin itu!" Omel Sakura yang ditabrak oleh Ino, terang saja Ino benar benar brutal ia memantulkan kakinya ke dinding agar bisa melesat dengan cepat alhasil tabrakan tak disengaja pun terjadi.

"Ahahaha gomen Sakura chan balasnya nanti saja ya aku sedang sibuk." Ledek Ino.

"INO!" Dan Sakura yang geram akhirnya malah ikut memantulkan kaki nya ketembok seperti Ino dia melesat tak karuan dan malah menabrak Neji.

"Sakura san hati hatilah kau menggangguku!" bentak Neji dongkol.

"Ayo cepat 30 detik lagi." Shizune mengingatkan sambil menatap timer ditangannya.

Shikamaru memperhatikan aksi tabrak tabrakan tadi dan jadi teringat dengan cara berenang "Jadi begitu ya?" gumamnya, ia pun mencoba taktiknya dan berhasil.

"Bayangkanlah kalian sedang berenang dan anggaplah udara di sekitar kalian adalah air." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memamerkan Koin yang ia dapat.

"Oh iya kenapa tidak terfikirkan ya?" Gaara mempraktekannya dan ia berhasil.

"Shikamaru-nii benar aku berhasil." ucap Hinata senang.

"3...2...1...Stop!"

"Yattaaaa!" jerit mereka girang mereka semua mendapatkan semua benda tadi.

"Huhhh... Kalau begini jadinya mungkin masa karantina kalian akan lebih singkat. Baiklah Shizune naikan gravitasinya sekarang." Pinta Tsunade.

"Baik." balasnya diikuti dengan pemencetan tombol merah di dekatnya.

"Kalian belajar terlalu cepat, sekarang akan kuajarkan aktivitas sehari hari di tempat dengan gravitasi kecil. Tapi sebelumnya ganti dulu sepatu kalian dengan yang ini" ucap Tsunade.

*NIT

*Grrrrkkkkkk

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seseorang membawa 11 dua sepatu di tangannya. Ia benar benar tampak kerepotan.

"Ini sepatunya." ucapnya sambil ia letakan di bawah tapi yang terjadi tumpukan dus itu malah jatuh berceceran.

"Tenten? Ini sepatu milikku?" tanya Tenten ketika salah satu dus yang jatuh dihadapannya diberi tulisan Tenten.

"Iya semua dus itu sudah dinamai silahkan ambil masing masing." ucap Tsunade.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap orang yang membawa sepatu tadi.

"Ya tak apa kembalilah bekerja." balas Tsunade santai. Setelah orang tadi keluar pintu tertutup lagi.

"Tunggu apa lagi ayo pakai." ucap Shizune tak sabar.

"Wah sepatu ini keren sekali. Desainnya sangat modis. Puji Matsuri senang.

"Matsuri benar modelnya sangat pas untuk usia kami." dukung Neji.

Discribe: Sepatu wanitanya, model boots dengan tinggi dibawah lutut. Berwarna violet dengan tambahan nuansa pink dan putih nuansa.

Sepatu Pria nya, model boots dengan tinggi dibawah lutut dengan warna abu abu dan tambahan nuansa biru putih dan kuning.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih aku lah yang membuat desainnya senang rasanya kalau kalian suka." ucap Shizune senang.

"Baiklah Shizune turunkan lagi gravitasinya." ucap Tsunade. Dan mereka bersebelas kembali terbang.

"Sekarang tekan sebuah tombol hijau dipinggir sepatu kalian." Instruksi Tsunade yang langsung di laksanakan oleh mereka.

Setelah di tekan mereka berlahan turun dan bendiri dengan normal di permukaan.

"Menakjubkan." Ucap Sai takjub.

"Sekarang duduk dibangku kalian." Tsunade mengkomandokan lagi.

"Berdiri!"

"Berjalan!"

"Berlari!"

"Lompat!"

"Berputar!"

Dan terus berlanjut sampai pelatihan bergerak di ruang dengan gravitasi minim selesai.

**Sementara itu di kelas lain.**

"Selamat datang di kelas pertama kalian. Aku Darui yang bertugas mengajar kalin sampai hari ini berakhir. Pertama jangan berbangga hati karena kalian sukses ganti baju dalam waktu 5 menit hal itu hal sepele!" ucapnya dingin sambil duduk di meja guru, yup mejanya bukan kursinya.

"Sekarang karena masih jam teori aku minta kalian memahami setiap point dibuku ini." Ia mengacungkan sebuah buku kecil tapi tebal. Tak lama masing masing murid pun dibagikan buku tadi oleh asisten Darui.

"Buka lah aku beri kalian waktu 1 jam untuk memahami pengetahuan dasar Kemiliteran di Luar Angkasa pada Bab 1 dan 2. Sekarang mulai lah membaca." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Buku lagi. Untung saja kami sudah terbiasa dengan materi materi pemahaman yang diberikan koro-sensei dan karasuma sensei." Batin Nagisa ia dapat bernafas lega.(AC)

"Hyahhhh... Membosankan." Rutuk Karma sambil mulai membaca. (AC)

**Sementara itu dilapangan.**

*Prittttttt...

_"Terus hei kau lari lebih cepat lambat sekali!"_

"Maizono-san, ayo berjuanglah." dukung Nagisa.(DR2)

*Prittttttt...

_"Hei nak kau yang rambutnya di ikat jangan tengak tengok!"_

"Cih berisik. Kepala ini milikku mau ku apakan sudah jadi hak ku!" gerutu Kataoka.(AC)

"Sabarlah Kataoka-san." Tsuki mencoba membuat temannya itu berhenti menggerutu.

*Prittttt...

_"Hei Kau aku menyuruhmu lari bukan nya menyuruh membenarkan bandanamu_."

"Sial kurang ajar betul dia! Aku geram melihatnya." Caci Yuripe kesal (AB)

"Yuri-san hati hati ia bisa mendengar mu." ucap Tachibana.

*Prittttt...

_"Hei kau yang rambutnya biru, kalau laki laki lari yang cepat jangan kalah dengan perempuan."_

"Peluitnya benar benar membuat telinga ku pengang. Daijoubu ka kuroko?"

Tanya Izuni. (KnB)

"Yah tak apa." jawab Kuroko (KnB)

_"Setelah 15 putaran ke pesisir dan bawakan aku 2 kg pasir."_

"Kitsuchi kau berlebihan kasian mereka." ucap asisten Kitsuchi.

"Tak apa kalau sampai terjadi apa apa aku akan bertanggung jawab." balas Kitsuchi santai.

-oooOooo-

"Deidara laporkan status!" ucap Yahiko.

"Semua dalam keadaan baik tidak ada hambatan. Jika terus seperti ini 4 hari lagi kita bisa sampai ke lokasi." jawab Deidara dari bangku pilot bersama Sasori disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di pulau ya?" gumam Itachi.

"Ada apa? Kau tampak gelisah." tanyak Yahiko pada Itachi.

"Yah aku cuma penasaran bagaimana dengan kondisi adikku aku sempat melihat namanya di calon Pasukan Antariksa tahun ini." jawab Itachi.

"APA?! Kau punya adik?" sontak semua penghuni pesawat tersentak kaget.

"Iya begitulah." jawab Itachi.

"Aku penasaran dia seperti apa hei ketika kembali tunjukan adikmu pada kami ya." Ucap Kisame antusias.

"Hanya jika misi ini berhasil." jawab Itachi.

"Optimis sedikit lah bodoh!" Omel Kakuzu sambil menggeplak/? Kepala Itachi.

_"Waktunya makan. Bergegaslah kemari!"_ Teriak Konan.

"Ayo Sasori no danna aktifkan auto pilotnya." ajak Deidara.

"Hm." jawab Sasori singkat.

"Tobi sudah waktunya makan ayo!" ajak Hidan mereka berdua sedang di ruang persenjataan dan amunisi.

"Hm ayo senpai." Tobi mengangguk dan pergi keluar bersama Hidan.

"Yahiko obat kita!" Teriak Nagato panik dari arah kamar.

"Ada apa?" Yahiko yang baru saja duduk pun berdiri lagi begitu pun yang lain.

"Sial kita ceroboh!" Setengah dari obat kita kadaluarsa!" ucap Nagato sambil meletakan obat tadi meja.

"Yahiko lihat kemasannya!" pinta Konan.

"Nagato benar! Kita dalam bahaya!" Hubungi markas pusat atau minta bantuan markas di bulan!" komando Yahiko.

"Akan kulakukan." Kakuzu bergegas menuju ruang control.

"Berapa yang tersisa?" tanya Yahiko.

"Jumlah kita sepuluh dan kita hanya punya obat 56. Artinya 150 jam lagi kita akan bertahan." jawab Nagato.

"Kurang dari seminggu ya, jika kembali kita sudah tidak bisa satu satu nya harapan adalah bantuan obat dari markas. Untuk sekarang kita lebih baik gunakan baju astronot setidaknya sampai bantuan datang."

"Baiklah." jawab mereka yang langsung bergegas mengambil baju astronot mereka.

-oooOooo-

"Diluar angkasa gravitasi sangat minim sehingga tanpa sepatu ini kita hanya akan terbang tak karuan begitu pun dengan makanan. Oleh sebab itu tidak diperkenankan membawa bahan atau bumbu masakan berbentuk bubuk karena jika berterbangan dapat terhirup dan merusak paru paru. Roti dan aneka makanan remah juga tidak boleh jadi yang akan kalian makan tidak bisa sembarangan." ucap Tsunade sambil

"Tsunade sama aku ingin tau tentang obat yang kau bilang tadi." Matsuri bertanya secara tidak langsung.

"Baik akan ku jelaskan. Di luar angkas suhu sangatlah tidak stabil. Tiba tiba tinggi sampai membuat darahmu mendidih dan tiba tiba rendah sampai darahmu membeku. Untuk itu para astronot dibekali baju yang amat berat dan berlapis lapis karena tanpa baju itu mereka tidak bisa hidup di luar angkasa. Masalahnya sekarang baju itu sangat berat dan membatasi gerak gerik prajurit saat berperang. Sehingga kami menciptakan obat itu untuk bisa membuat tubuh manusia beradaptasi dalam perubahan suhu tinggi yang drastis. Satu butir obatnya mampu memberikan efek 30 jam sebelum efeknya habis kalian harus meminumnya lagi paling lambat 30 menit lebih awal." jelas Tsunade.

"Apakah itu menimbulkan ketergantungan?" tanya Neji.

"Secara Psikologis tidak tapi selama kalian berperang obat itu adalah nyawa kalian." jawab Tsunade.

"Bagaimana cara kami membawa obatnya di tengah peperangan? Jika diletakan di tas sangat beresiko sedangkan tangan kita pasti memegang senjata." Tanya Sai.

"Itu lah fitur khusus sepatu kalian, bagi kalian perempuan heels/hak sepatu kalian bisa dibuka sebagai tempat penyimpanan obat. Dan bagi kalian laki laki sudah di sediakan sebuah kantung kecil dibagian depan sepatu kalian tepat dibagian atas." jelas Tsunade mereka pun langsung mengotak atik sepatu mereka.

"Bicara soal sepatu ada 3 tombol di sepatu ini, fungsinya apa saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Tombol hijau untuk membantu kalian berjalan, tombol kuning untuk menyalakan jet kecil di sepatu kalian yang membantu kalian meluncur terbang dan tombol merah un..." kata kata Tsunade terpotong.

*Ngiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg...

Tiba tiba sebuah suara yang memekakan telinga terdengar begitu kencang di pulau. Semua layar Komputer, ponsel, televisi merubah tampilannya dan sebuah suara di semua speaker bicara setelah suara yang memekakan tadi berhenti.

_"Konichiwa minna-san! Bagaimana serangan tiba tiba ku tempo hari? Aku harap kalian sudah mulai putus asa mengingat salah satu anak sudah menjadi sandraku." _suara itu terdengar di seluruh pulau semua pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Sebuah papan iklan elektronik di pusat pulau menampilkan sosok Toneri yang duduk bersantai bagai raja.

"Kurang ajar!" ucap Sasuke geram.

_"Ah tenang tenang iya masih utuh belum ku potong potong, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lama. Bawakan aku naskah voynich dan akan ku kembalikan anak ini. Ku beri waktu 3 minggu sebelum ku kirimkan kepala anak ini dalam kondisi membusuk._

"Tsunade sama... Jaringan komunikasi kita di sadap." Shizune tampak putus asa sambil memperhatikan Toneri.

_"Jika dalam 3 minggu tidak ada naskah voynich di tanganku akan ku ambil secara paksa. Baiklah aku masih banyak kerjaan jaa-ne." _ ucap Toneri mengakhiri deklarasi perangnya.

-oooOooo-

"Yahiko markas pusat tidak bisa dihubungi." ucap Kakuzu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Yahiko batal memakai baju astronotnya dan pergi ke ruang kontrol dengan setengah berlari.

"Markas pusat masuk. Markas pusat masuk. Aku Yahiko dari Akatsuki. Ganti."

*Nuuuttttt...

"Aku punya firasat buruk. Kalau begitu akan ku hubungi markas di bulan." ucap Yahiko.

"Markas 2A di bulan Markas 2A di bulan. Masuk. Ini dari Akatsuki ganti." Yahiko mencoba menghubungi markas di bulan tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"...Nut...Nut..."

"Habislah kita jika markas bulan juga tidak bisa dihubungi." ucap Hidan putus asa.

_"Akatsuki Akatsuki masuk ini dari markas dibulan. Ganti." _

"Tersambung?!" semua terkejut senang.

"Akatsuki disini. Lapor kami mengalami masalah dengan misi ini separuh obat yang kami bawa sudah kadaluarsa. Kami sudah mencoba menghubungi markas pusat tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ganti." Yahiko melapor dengan penuh rasa syukur ia bahkan bicara begitu cepat.

_"Jaringan Komunikasi markas utama baru saja di sadap, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ada penyerangan dari pihak musuh di sana. Kalau begitu kami akan mengirimkan bantuan secepat mungkin. Untuk mempersingkat waktu kembali lah ."_

"Dimengerti kami akan mundur." Ucap Yahiko.

"Kenapa mundur?" tanya Tobi.

_"Karena butuh 2 minggu untuk sampai ke lokasi kita sekarang, jika kita mundur dan mereka berangkat maka dalam 1 minggu kita bisa menerima bantuan dari markas."_

"Tadi ia bilang markas di sadap dan di serang?" tanya Konan.

"...Iya semoga saja tidak terjadi hal buruk." jawab Itachi.

"Sasori aktifkan mode kamuflase. Jika benar mereka diserang mungkin saja pesawat musuh akan berpapasan dengan pesawat kita." pinta Nagato.

"Baiklah serahkan padaku." ucap Sasori.

Kembali ke pulau.

"Tsunade sama ada laporan dari markas di bulan tentang Akatsuki. Mereka bilang setengah dari obat bertahan hidup mereka sudah kedaluarsa." ucap seorang prajurit pada Tsunade.

"Masalah penyadapan belum selesai dan kini sudah ada lagi masalah baru?" gumam Tsunade tertunduk lesu.

"Pasti berat jadi pemimpin." bisik Hinata pada teman temannya.

"Iya ini seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga." sahut Tenten berbisik juga.

"Tsunade sadarlah ini bukan saatnya tertunduk putus asa seperti itu kita ini Bintang pemimpin tertinggi dari Pasukan Antariksa. Ikut aku ayo kita diskusikan ini." Ucap Mei yang datang langsung menyeret Tsunade. Tsunade sendiri terima terima saja diseret seperti tadi.

"Sabaku No Temari? Apa ada yang bernama Sabaku no Temari?" teriak Yugao.

"Eh aku, iya disini. Aku." sahut Temari.

"Ikut kami kau akan menjalankan operasi." Yugao langsung membawa Temari.

"He-Hei tunggu operasi apa?" Temari berusaha berontak saat di bawa.

"Diam saja kau akan tau sendiri nanti." jawab Yugao.

"Nee-san..." ucap Gaara melihat sang kakak dibawa pergi.

"Ada yang ingat kekuatan Temari itu apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Computer Hacking bukan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Aku mulai ada gambaran tentang operasinya." ucap Neji.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten.

"Kembali belajar tentunya kita masih punya waktu 3 minggu." jawab Ino.

"Tapi Tsunade sama kan pergi rapat." sahut Sakura.

"Kita punya Shizune-san kok. Mohon bantuannya Shizune-san." Sai menarik Shizune.

"Eh aku? Tapi aku kan..."ucapan Shizune Dipotong.

"Asisten dari Tsunade sama yang pasti sudah mengerti betul tentang cara mengajarnya." potong Gaara.

"Kami mohon kerja samanya Shizune san." Matsuri membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong lah demi bumi dan teman kami." Hinata ikut membungkuk begitu pun yang lain.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain, sekarang pukul 1 siang mari mulai praktik kemiliteran. Sekarang lari ke pantai!" ucap Shizune semangat. Mereka bersepuluh pun lari ke pantai.

"Kita akan mulai dengan teknik bela diri kosong tanpa senjata." ucap Shizune setelah sampai.

"Kita tak boleh kalah ayo keruang menembak." ucap Darui mengkomandokan anak anak muridnya.

"Kalian juga tidak boleh kalah sekarang mulai push up di sini. Dan pasir yang kalian ambil tetap letakan di punggung kalian. Siap... Sedia... Mulai!" Kitsuchi juga ikut mengkomandokan anak muridnya.

**Sementara itu Temari Di Rumah sakit.**

"Berbaringlah." ucap dokter di ruangan bedah itu.

"Maaf dokter, apa aku boleh bertanya aku akan di operasi seperti apa?" tanya Temari.

"Boleh tapi tidak akan kujawab tenang saja kau tidak akan mati." ucap dokter tersebut sambil mengeluarkan jarum suntiknya.

"Rileks!" ucap dokter tadi kemudian ia menyuntikan obat tadi ke lengan Temari.

**4 jam kemudian.**

"Kepalaku pusing. Ruang perawatan?" gumam Temari bingung.

"Oh iya operasi. Apa yang terjadi ya?" Temari mulai memeriksa tubuh dan kepalanya dan ketika sampai di leher...

"Benda... Apa ini?" Temari terkejut mendapati di bagian belakang lehernya terdapat sebuah alat aneh.

"Oh kau sudah sadar. Masih merasa pusing?" tanya Yugao.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Temari berteriak ketakutan.

"Kemampuanmu adalah computer hacking tapi kau tidak akan bisa menggunakannya tanpa alat itu." Yugao menarik Temari untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di dekatnya. Di depan kursi itu telah tersedia laptop dan sebuah kabel sambungan. Kabel itu kemudian ditacapkan ke alat di belakang leher Temari. Dan secara otomatis Temari mulai bekerja.

"Pantas saja jaringan komunikasi kita di sadap pengamanannya benar benar lemah. Akan perbaharui dengan yang baru." ucap Temari sambil terus menerus menekan digit kode di laptop itu.

"Begitu? Lanjutkan lah!" pinta Yugao.

"Baiklah sekarang sudah jam 5 sore latihan kita cukup sampai disini." teriak Shizune tak kalah kencang dari angin laut. Tapi tidak ada yang membubarkan diri.

"Teman kami sedang dalam masalah kami tidak bisa santai santai. Lanjutkan saja latihannya." Ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana dengan teman kalian yang di operasi? Kalian tidak ingin menjenguknya? Sekarang istirahat lah dulu jam 7 nanti jika kalian memang ingin latihan lagi datang keruang anti gravitasi. Kita belajar bertarung dengan senjata." ucap Shizune melenggang pergi. Mereka pun membubarkan diri.

-oooOooo-

"Deklarasi Perang telah di luncurkan apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanya Toneri pada Orochimaru.

"Menurutku Tsunade tidak akan begitu saja menyerahkan naskah Voynich itu. Dalam waktu 3 minggu pasti ia sudah mempersiapkan sebuah rencana. Oleh sebab itu kita juga harus kembali memperkuat kekuatan militer kita." jawab Orochimaru.

"Yah sepertinya lebih dari setengah zetsu putih kita telah habis. Baiklah lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." ucap Toneri.

'Yosh rencana ku sudah siap. Sekarang tinggal menuggu sampai mendarat. Jika asumsiku tentang peta planet Zetsu ini benar aku pasti berhasil.' batin Naruto dipojok sel sambil makan.

"Hoi Zetsu aku ingin tanya, kau itu manusia bukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Kurasa bukan." jawab Zetsu.

"Kurasa? Kau tidak yakin dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto setelah menelan rotinya.

"Ntahlah aku juga bingung." jawab Zetsu aneh.

"Kalau bukan manusia lalu kau apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku Zetsu begitulah semua memanggil kami." Zetsu masih sabar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak punya nama? Maksudku kami manusia tapi kami tetap punya nama masing masing. Kalau Zetsu seperti manusia kenapa kalian tidak punya nama?" Naruto makin penasaran.

"Karena kalau pun kami punya nama semua akan tetap memanggil kami Zetsu." Ia tampak sedikit murung.

"Lalu apa Zetsu itu punya perasaan? Atau akal fikiran?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu punya kami mahluk hidup juga, bahkan kami lebih pintar dari hewan kecerdasan kami setara dengan kalian." ucap Zetsu.

"Kalau setara kenapa kau mau diperbudak oleh manusia?" Naruto masih saja bertanya.

"Karena mereka kejam jauh lebih kejam dari mahluk apapun yang pernah kami lihat." Jawab Zetsu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Menjajah, Menjarah, Menguasai, Mengambil alih, Merusak, dan Memanfaatkan planet kami untuk kepentingan mereka." Zetsu mulai kesal dengan percakapan ini.

"Oh begitu aku tidak menyangka seburuk itu." Naruto berhenti bertanya dan beranjak ketempat tidur.

Naruto berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya dan mulai menutup mata sambil bergumam.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu ya?" Ia membuka matanya. "Lalu Sasuke dan yang lainnya bagaimana ya? Aku kesepian." ucapnya lagi.

-oooOooo-

"Kalian kesini sebentar!" teriak Hidan dari balik kemudi pesawat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Sebuah kapal asing mendekat kearah kita." ucap Hidan menunjukan radar yang ia lihat.

"Tidak mungkin. Kita dalam mode kamuflase bukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, tapi sepertinya kapal kita yang menghalangi jalurnya." jawab Kakuzu.

"Itu artinya... Bersiap untuk pertempuran!" teriak Yahiko. Mereka langsung bergegas minum obat dan mengganti baju astronot mereka dengan baju perang.

"Kakuzu kabari markas pusat tentang hal ini!" perintah Yahiko.

"Akanku lakukan." jawab Kakuzu."Hidan aktifkan auto pilot." sambungnya.

"Sudah lama rasanya sejak pertarungan terakhir kita." Ucap Nagato sambil memakai rompi perangnya.

"Nagato benar. Aku rasa aku akan pemanasan sebentar dengan Lightsaber ku." timpal Deidara.

"Mau duel denganku Dei?" tanya Itachi.

"Cih jangan mentang mentang kau selalu menang saat melawanku lalu kau sombong." jawab Deidara.

"Yahiko kita juga harus pemanasan." Ajak Nagato

"Baiklah. Akan ku kabulkan permintaan mu." jawab Yahiko.

"Kalian cepatlah ganti bajunya." Teriak Konan dari luar yang sudah mengenakan segaram lengkapnya.

Describe:

1\. Helm. Bentuk dasarnya merupakan pelindung wajah dan telinga. Sedangkan untuk melindungi tempurung kepala terdapat sebuah tombol untuk mengaktifkan medan gaya yang akan melindungi kepala. Bagian depan terbuat dari kaca kualitas terbaik dan anti peluru.

2\. Rompi dan baju perang. Bagian dalam baju perang adalah kaos tanpa lengan. Disambung dengan manset dari lengan sampai jari tengah. Dibagian atas rompi tertutup kain sampai batas siku. Bagian tengah rompi dikaitkan dengan tali. Dan bagian bawah melupakan lempengan baja yang disusun sampai paha. Bagian belakang rompi di beri tempat untuk menaruh 2 pistol.

3\. Rok dan legging. Rok dibuat pendek diatas lutut model span. Ditambah legging hitam.

4\. Sepatu. Boots selutut yang dilengkapi jet kecil untuk meluncur. Dan tempat menaruh Lightsaber disamping sepatu bagian kanan.

5\. Lightsaber. Merupakan sebuah senjata yang berbentuk seperti tabung panjang yang bersinar. Untuk mengakifkannya pengguna harus menekan tombol dibagian bawah pagangannya. Senjata ini diadaptasi dari film Star wars. Terdapat 7 warna Lightsaber yang mengidentifikasi pangkat seorang prajurit. Warna itu adalah Putih bagi pangkat Bintang, Ungu bagi pangkat planet. Oranye untuk pangkat Satelit, biru untuk Asteroid, kuning untuk meteroid, hijau untuk tim medis, dan Merah untuk pasukan khusus.

Bahan yang digunakan untuk kain adalah serat jaring laba laba yang ikatan molekulnya lebih kuat dari baja. Warna dari baju perang ini di dominasi oleh putih, pink, biru, kuning dan hitam.

"Iya sebentar." jawab Tobi ikut teriak dari dalam.

*Brakkk...

Pintu di dobrak oleh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Kami dapat kabar bahwa pesawat musuh telah membawa sandra dari pulau. Seorang anak laki laki dengan rambut kuning dan mata biru." ucap mereka berdua kompak.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Jadi kita di perbolehkan untuk membawanya kembali bukan?" tanya Sasori.

"Jika memungkin kan Mei sama mengingingkannya." jawab Hidan.

"Baiklah sudah menjadi tugas kita untuk menyelamatkan kohai kita. Kalian ganti bajulah cepat. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertempur." ucap Yahiko semangat sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Jadi misi selanjutnya?" tanya Konan.

"Gerakan Menyelamatkan Kohai dan Bumi." jawab Yahiko pede.

"Benar benar payah kau belum berubah Yahiko." ucap Konan.

"Ya syukurlah aku senang kalau seperti itu jadinya." Yahiko tersenyum.

"Berapa lama lagi pesawat itu sampai di dekat kita?" tanya Konan lagi.

"Sekitar 25 menit." jawab Yahiko. Tak lama Nagato datang ke arah mereka.

"Ayo susun strategi." ajaknya.

"Yosh... Tunggulah kami adik kecil!" teriak Yahiko semangat.

"Adik kecil katamu? Dia berusia 16 tahun kau tau?" Hidan datang bersama yang lain.

"Ya terserahlah baik ayo kita susun strateginya." Yahiko mulai dongkol sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Yah akhirnya chapter 7 update juga. Maaf author hiatusnya lama lebih dari 6 bulan. Tapi semoga chapter 7 ini dapat membayar nya. Oh iya tentang tokoh figuran author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengenal tiap karakternya bahkan sampai nonton animenya. Jadi semoga ga mengecewakan ya. Dan kemunculannya wajar saja kalau sedikit main fandomnya kan emang Naruto dan ini bukan ff crossover.**

**Untuk kostum author udah bikin desainnya, tapi baru buat perempuan modelnya Sakura. Kalau mau liat bisa chek Line: nn_711. Itu bukan OA kok jadi ga akan ngusik kalian.**

**Kalau gitu sampai jumpa di chapter 8 Sayounaraaaa minna-san... ^_^/**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed this fic ^_^9**


	8. TADAIMA

**SOP (Save Our Planet) ****Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: Teenage**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance, ****Sci-fi ****and Friendly**

**League: Indonesia**

**Character: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema,**

**SaiIno, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, and many more**

**WARNING:**** TYPO, OOC,Alur absurd**

**(Chapter ****8****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"TADAIMA"**

**Pesawat Akatsuki**

"Ikuti saja rencananya aku yakin pasti berhasil. Itachi siapkan perbekalanmu seperlunya saja." Ucap Yahiko mengakhiri rapatnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Itachi.

"Hidan berapa lama lagi?" tanya Yahiko.

"10 menit." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiap diposisi. Operasi dimulai!" teriak Yahiko.

**-oooOooo-**

"Shizune aku ada pertemuan dengan petinggi Inggris, Amerika, dan Swiss terkait masalah Manuscrip Voynich. Kutitipkan 11 anak itu padamu, jika kau kesulitan mintalah bantuan Mei. 5 hari lagi aku pulang." Ucap Tsunade sambil berkemas.

"Apa Tsunade-sama yakin? Aku merasa tidak sanggup." Shizune merendah.

"Bicara apa kau ini. Kau itu asistenku jangan permalukan aku, tunjukan pada orang orang bahwa kau sama hebatnya denganku." Tsunade menyemangatinya.

"Baiklah akan ku coba."

"Latihan barusan bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade.

"Berjalan lancar, bahkan mereka meminta latihan lagi jam 7 malam nanti." Jawab Shizune senang.

"Lihatkan? Mereka yang baru mengenalmu saja bisa percaya padamu. Baiklah ketika aku pulang nanti bawakan catatan perkembangan mereka secara rinci. Kalau begitu aku berangkat." Pamit Tsunade menarik kopernya.

"Hm, Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Shizune.

**-oooOooo-**

"3... 2... 1... mulai!" teriak Yahiko.

*BRRRRAAKKK

"Yosha!"

Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Nagato, dan Tobi pun satu persatu menyalakan jet di sepatu mereka dan keluar dari pesawat. Sementara Hidan, Kakuzu, Yahiko, dan Konan tetap di pesawat.

"Wah wah sebanyak ini? Sepertinya keberadaan kita sudah diketahui ya?" Ucap Kisame saat melihat puluhan Zetsu putih di depannya.

"Sepertinya ini kelebihan mereka, bisa bergerak bebas bahkan di wilayah minim gravitasi." Ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah waktu kita sedikit, habisi mereka!" Ucap Nagato.

"Dengan senang hati." Sahut Deidara.

Mereka berenam pun memulai aksinya, sebagaimana seorang yang ahli. Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori menghantam zetsu putih dengan Lightsaber mereka, sementara Nagato, Kisame dan Tobi menembak mereka satu persatu dengan kedua pistol di tangan mereka.

"Itachi di sampingmu!" teriak Sasori.

"Aku mengerti." Tepat di samping Itachi melayang sebuah asteroid sebesar lemari es. Itachi pun menusukan Lightsabernya dan asteroid itu pecah menjadi ukuran yang agak kecil. Baik Sasori, Deidara maupun Itachi mereka menendang pecahan asteroid itu sampai menghantam para Zetsu.

"Senpai!" Teriak Tobi menembak salah satu zetsu yang mendekat kearah Nagato."

"Arigatou, Tobi" Ucap Nagato masih fokus menembak.

"Konsentrasimu memang terlalu bagus, seperti biasanya." Ucap Kisame.

Dengan kedua pistol di tangannya belum ada satu pun yang meleset, semua peluru yang diarahkan Nagato tepat menuju jantung Zetsu hanya dengan sekali tembak, berbeda dengan Tobi dan Kisame yang sesekali masih meleset.

"Sepertinya mereka jenis tentara baru, ini pertama kali kita melawannya." Ucap Deidara.

"Hm, tapi sudahlah sedikit lagi juga mereka habis." Ucap Sasori.

"Tidak tunggu, mereka beregenerasi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ada waktu, cepat Ke pesawat mereka." Teriak Nagato mendapati pesawat yang membawa Zetsu mulai bergerak menjauh.

"Baiklah..." Itachi langsung terbang kearah pintu belakang pesawat.

"_Nagato masuk, Nagato! Aku baru dapat kabar dari markas pusat. Nama sandra yang diculik adalah... Uzumaki Naruto." _Ucap Yahiko melalui walkytalky.

"Apa? Kau tidak salah? " Teriak Nagato.

"_Tidak ada waktu, cepat susul Itachi."_ Ucap Yahiko.

"Nagato, bawa ini bersamamu." Konan keluar dari pesawat dan memberikan obat pada Nagato.

"Baiklah serahkan padaku." Nagato pun menyusul Itachi dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah menerima obat dari Konan.

**07.02 pm at Classroom**

"Selamat malam semua, oh kalian benar benar semangat ya? Baiklah selama 5 hari kedepan Tsunade-sama ada pertemuan dengan para petinggi jadi akulah yang akan melatih kalain, _Yoroshikune._" Ucap Shizune sambil memasuki kelas.

"Hahaha... Yoroshiku." Ucap mereka bersebelas diselingi tawa.

"Kenapa kalain tertawa?" Shizune bingung.

"Daijoubu." Mereka bersebelas menjawabnya dengan kompak lagi.

"Ah kalian ini."

"Permisi, Shizune-san." Ucap seorang pria yang membawa beberapa dus kecil.

"Letakan disini." Pinta Shizune. Pria tadi pun meletaknya di dekat Shizune.

"Terima Kasih." Shizune pun menutup pintunya setelah pria itu keluar.

"Baiklah, masing masing dari kalian ambil benda ini satu-satu." Ucap Shizune.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura. Shizune tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Lightsaber. Lihat aku juga punya." Jawab Shizune.

"Wahhhh... Sugoi. Ternyata senjata ini benar-benar ada? Kukira hanya difilm disaja." Ucap Matsuri

"Hm, kami memang mengadaptasi nya dari film, baiklah semua sudah dapat? Sekarang susun kursi dan meja disini menjadi arena duel."

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Nah sekarang, salah satu dari kalian ada yang berani melawanku?" tantang Shizune.

"Biar aku." Ucap Hinata.

"Wah kau antusias sekali, baiklah masuk arena." Ucap Shizune. Hinata pun memasuki arenanya.

"Pertama, arahkan tangan kananmu yang menggenggam Lightsaber kedepan sejajar dengan perutmu." Komando Shizune.

"Kedua, gunakan tangan kirimu untuk menekan tombol di bagian bawah pegangan Lightsaber. Dengan begitu laser pun akan muncul membentuk pedang yang bercahaya." Sambungnya, diikuti praktik langsung oleh Hinata.

"Ketiga, Pasang kuda-kuda. Baiklah Neji kau wasitnya. Duel berakhir saat salah satu dari kita kehilangan lightsabernya, mengerti?"

"Oke, Bersiap! 3... 2... 1... Mulai!" teriak Neji.

Hinata pun langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah Shizune. Dengan lincah ia melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi kearah Shizune.

'Aku meremehkannya. Ia sudah terlatih.' Batin Shizune yang terus menerus menangkis serangan Hinata.

"Aku terkejut ternyata kau lumayan juga." Puji Shizune.

"Terang saja.." Ucap Sakura.

"Ia calon pemimpin keluarga bangsawan..." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Sudah pasti terlatih..." Sambung Ino.

"Mungkin bukan hanya pedang..." Sambung Sai.

"Bisa jadi juga menembak atau karate..." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Atau mungkin Judo..." Sambung Matsuri

"Jika Hinata saja begini..." Sambung Gaara

"Bagaimana dengan Neji?" Tenten mengakhiri adegan sambung menyambung tadi.

"Kalian terlalu kompak. Dasar payah." Ucap Neji.

Disisi lain Hinata yang sedang berduel mulai terdesak kemampuan Shizune benar benar mengagumkan.

*Tranggg...

Lightsaber Hinata berhasil ditepis dari genggamannya dan kini ia terduduk lelah.

"Stop duel berakhir. Pemenangnya Shizune-san." teriak Neji.

"Fyuuhh... Akhirnya, aku sampai terdesak. Ayo bangun, kau menggumkan Hinata-san hanya saja staminamu masih kurang." Shizune mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata

"Hm, aku akan berlatih lagi." Hinata berdiri dengan bantuan Shizune.

*Prok prok prok

"Duel yang hebat." puji Gaara sambil bertepuk tangan, begitu pun yang lain.

"Giliranku, ada yang berani melawanku?" tantang Sai.

"Apa? Berani? Kau sombong juga ya? Ayo duel denganku." Neji menerima tantangannya. Duel antara mereka bersepuluh pun dimulai.

**-oooOooo-**

"Nagato? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Itachi yang sedang berusaha melubangi pintu belakang pesawat musuh.

"Ceritanya panjang, sudahlah fokus untuk membuka pintunya." jawab Nagato.

"Baiklah." Ucap Itachi. Dari ujung jari Itachi keluar semacam api biru yang sanggup melelehkan pintu tersebut. Ia membuat diameter kecil lubang yang sekiranya bisa dimasuki tubuhnya.

"Berhasil baiklah ayo masuk." ucap Itachi. Mereka berdua pun masuk dan mengendap endap mencari sel tahanan.

'Sembunyi, penjaga!' Nagato memberikan pesan telepati pada Itachi dan lekas bersembunyi.

'Berdasarkan kemungkinan Yahiko tadi, kemungkinan sel tahanan ada di bagian bawah; sepertinya lewat tangga ini' batin Itachi yang langsung tersalur pada Nagato.

Mereka berdua kemudian menuruni tangga tersebut. Dan tepat diujung tangga itu terdapat sebuah pintu.

'Tidak terkunci.' batin Itachi langsung membuka pintunya.

'Kemana penjaganya?' batin Nagato.

"Naruto?" teriak Nagato.

"Eh? Siapa disana?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Itachi cepat!" Nagato dan Itachi segera mengeluarkan obat mereka dan melemparnya ke dalam sel Naruto.

"Sembunyikan!" ucap Nagato pada Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian...

*Tok tok

"Oh ternyata tamu kita disini?" ucap Orochimaru yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sial! Kita ketawan!" ucap Itachi.

"Hahaha... Jangan bergurau. Kalian ini bodoh ya? Kalian bahkan tidak bersembunyi bukan? Baiklah biar ku perjelas, seluruh kapal ini telah ku lengkapi dengan radar yang bisa mendeteksi panas tubuh. Jadi kalian tidak akan bisa sembunyi." Jelas Orochimaru.

"Orang ini..." gerutu Itachi.

"Oh maaf aku buru buru tidak bisa bicara banyak tapi ini, ucapan selamat datang dari tuan rumah nikmati lah." Orochimaru melemparkan sebuah granat aktif dan langsung keluar mengunci pintu.

*Sssshhhhh...

"Ini... Bom asap!" ucap Nagato.

"Gawat... Kesadaranku... mu-mulai menghilang!" ucap Itachi.

"Tunggu... Bukankah itu- Onii-chan! Kau... disini?" bisik Naruto ditengah tengah proses hilangnya kesadaran.

**-oooOooo-**

"Apa? Kerabatnya?" ucap beberapa anggota Akatsuki selepas bertarung tadi.

"Iya, sepertinya mereka berasal dari klan yang sama yaitu Uzumaki karena itulah aku menyuruh Nagato untuk ikut bersama Itachi." jawab Yahiko.

"Apa mereka akan baik baik saja ya?" tanya Konan.

"Tenanglah Itachi dan Nagato itu kuat kan?" tanya balik Kisame.

"Ah iya juga ya." Konan agak lega mengingat kedua temannya itu sangat hebat.

"Lagipula tidak akan sulit bukan? Mereka hanya harus tertangkap dan mengeluarkan Naruto saat pesawat musuh mendarat." ucap Yahiko.

"Ya, kau benar, oh iya kita butuh persediaan obat ingat? Segera mundur kita tentukan lokasi untuk bertemu dengan Bala bantuan." Kakuzu mengingatkan.

'Nagato, Itachi ingatlah pesanku apapun yang terjadi jangan makan makanan disel itu.'

"Yahiko, ada apa?" tanya Konan.

"Tidak ada aku hanya teringat saat aku tertangkap dulu, dalam kurun waktu seminggu perutku hampir hancur membusuk bukan?" Jawab dan tanya Yahiko.

"Iya, bahkan aku dan Tsunade-sama tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, untung saja kau dapat donor organ saat itu." jawab Konan.

"Aku berhutang padanya. Kuharap kohai kita itu tidak mengalami nasib sepertiku."

"Tenanglah, Nagato dan Itachi bersamanya. Aku juga sudah memberikan serum khusus untuknya." Konan mencoba menyemangati.

"Hm kau benar aku harus lebih tenang."

**-oooOooo-**

"Ah benar benar melelahkan." Ucap Tenten.

"Kalian memang hebat aku tersentuh. Dulu saat aku seperti kalian aku tidak seantusias ini. Kalau begitu latihan hari ini aku akhiri. Semua bisa kembali ke kamar masing masing." Ucap Shizune membuka pintu.

"Wah diluar sangat sejuk, apa boleh kita mampir dulu kepesisir?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa tidak apa apa selagi kalian tidak macam macam, yah intinya ingat saja kalian sudah harus di kamar sebelum jam 10." jawab Shizune.

"Aku ingin cemilan. Ayo beli Hinata-chan." ajak Tenten.

"Beli? Kalian belum tau? Supermarket disini gratis jika ingin cemilan atau makanan ambil saja tentunya dengan batasan tertentu." ucap Shizune.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Shizune-san." ucap Ino.

"Iya baiklah aku pergi duluan, jangan buat masalah ya?" pamit Shizune.

"Iya. Baiklah aku mau jalan jalan dulu, ada yang mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Shikamaru kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Menjenguk Temari lagi." ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku mau langsung ke kamar dan istirahat sampaikan saja salamku pada nee-san ya." ucap Gaara diikuti anggukan kepala Shikamaru.

"A-ano Sakura aku ikut." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Hm, Ayo cepat kita hanya memiliki waktu 30 menit." Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo Hinata." ajak Tenten.

"Iya, ayo." Hinata menyahut dan segera beranjak.

"Aku ikut, aku juga ingin mencari sesuatu." teriak Neji sambil menyusul.

"Aku akan ke pesisir untuk menjahili Sakura." Ucap Ino.

"Kau ini jahat sekali pada teman sediri lebih baik kau ikut aku ketempat lain." Ucap Sai sambil menyeret Ino.

"Hei Sai-kun lepaskan!" Ino berontak.

"Tidak akan." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku pergi dulu." Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Matsuri-chan kau tidak ikut salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Gaara.

"Kalau ikut pasti mengganggu lebih baik aku kembali kekamar." jawab Matsuri.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali." ajak Gaara menggandeng tangan Matsuri.

**SasuSaku moment:**

"Duduk disini saja ya, aku hanya ingin cari udara segar sebentar." ucap Sakura agak kencang, beradu dengan angin laut.

"Iya, tidak apa." Sahut Sasuke. Mereka berdua kini duduk bersama dipesisir pantai diterangin pantulan cahaya bulan dari air dan cahaya samar dari gedung gedung di pulau.

"Naruto bagaimana ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin dia baik baik saja. Si bodoh itu biarpun ceroboh dan payah tapi keinginan hidupnya kuat." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?" teriak Sakura sambil mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Aku bilang keinginan hidup Naruto itu kuat jadi tenang saja." ucap Sasuke agak keras.

"Angin terlalu kencang ucapkan lebih keras!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian bicara ditelinga Sakura.

"Aku bilang Na- Aaaaarrrggghhhh!" Sasuke malah menjerit kencang di telinga Sakura.

"Ittai! Telingaku sakit Sasuke-kun kau itu kenapa?" Sakura marah marah.

"Tanganku..." rintih Sasuke. Rupaya tangan Sasuke terjepit capit kepiting.

"Aaaahhhh...Sasuke-kun lepaskan kepitingnya!" Sakura panik sendiri.

"Mana bisa baka! Kepiting ini yang mencapitku!" Sasuke malah balik memarahi Sakura.

"Oh iya! Tahan sebentar. Ayo masukan tanganmu ke air." Sakura menarik Sasuke kepinggir pantai dan mencelupkan kepiting tersebut ke air.

"Sudah lepas..." ucap Sasuke lega.

"Ayo cepat menjauh nanti kepiting itu datang lagi bisa gawat." ucap Sakura.

"Tanganmu berdarah ya?" Sakura melihat lukanya dan menggenggam luka tersebut.

"Sembuh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itukan kemampuanku... Regenesari." Ucap Sakura senang.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, dan maaf sudah mengataimu 'baka' barusan." ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Hm, tidak apa." Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang lain dari yang biasanya dan ntah kenapa senyuman itu tampak menawan sekali ehm-dimata Sasuke tentunya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan wajah Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun apa kau mau...' batin Sakura deg deg'an luar biasa.

Wajah nya semakin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat dan...

"Ah sudah malam ayo kembali ke asrama." ucap Sasuke segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyeret Sakura pergi.

'Jantungku serasa hampir lepas, apa tadi Sasuke... Ah sudah lah lupakan!' batin Sakura bahagia sendiri.

**SaiIno Moment:**

"Sai-kun, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Ketempat yang gelap." bisik Sai.

"Aaaaa! Sai-kun akan kuadukan kau pada Tou-san!" teriak Ino.

"Hei diamlah aku cuma mau melihat rasi bintang." ucap Sai sambil membekap mulut Ino.

"Ih! Bilang sejak awal!" Ino memukul bahu Sai.

"Hahaha... Memangnya kenapa? Kau berfikiran aneh ya?" tanya Sai.

"Ahhhh... Masa bodo siapa peduli dengan- sudahlah nikmati saja rasi bintangnya." Ino menarik rambut belakang Sai agar kepalanya terangkat keatas.

"Ittai! Pelan pelan Ino. Kita dibelakang gedung arsip jangan buat onar." Sai menasehati.

"Masa bodo. Hei lihat itu rasi bintang Sirius, yang itu aries, dan yang itu Scorpio."

"Ah iya ada banyak rasi bintang yang nampak indah dari sini. Bagaimana dengan Naruto ya? Ia sudah memulai petualangan antariksanya lebih dulu dari kita." ucap Sai sambil mengambil posisi terlentang diatas pasir.

"Ntah lah semoga saja ia baik baik saja, aku jadi berfikir kalau saat itu aku yang disandra bagaimana ya?" tanya Ino yang masih duduk menatap langit tepat disamping Sai.

"Baka tentu saja tidak bisa. Sebelum mereka membawamu aku pasti akan menghentikan waktu dan melindungimu." Jawab Sai.

"Memangnya kekuatanmu sudah bangkit? Lalu kenapa tidak kau gunakan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?" Tanya Ino lagi dengan nada agak kesal.

"Sudah, tapi aku belum bisa mengendalikannya. Dan saat itu aku kan tidak sadar." Sai membela diri.

"Bilang lah pada Shizune-sab mungkin ia bisa membantumu." ucap Ino.

"Hm. Oh iya Ino ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Sai mulai menutup matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Seandainya aku mati terlalu cepat aku ingin kau tau satu hal..." ucapan Sai menggantung.

"Satu hal? Apa?" Ino kini terdunduk menunggu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Tidak jadi." Ucap Sai memalingkan badannya.

"Heh? Kenapa?" Ino tidak terima.

"Sudahlah aku bilang tidak jadi." ucap Sai. Tanpa mendapat sahutan dari Ino

'Aku hanya ingin bilang aku menyukaimu. Itu saja tapi terasa berat untuk keluar dari mulut.' batin Sai.

"Sai-kun?" Ino menatap Sai terkejut.

'Tunggu, bodoh! Kekuatan Ino kan...' Sai segera bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Ino dengan wajah terkejut pula.

Hening beberapa saat diantara mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya Sai bicara.

"Etto... su-dah malam. Ayo kembali." Sai bergegas pergi disusul Ino yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi.

**ShikaTema moment:**

"Oh Shikamaru... Kau datang lagi? Ada apa?" tanya Temari mendapati sosok Shikamaru datang lagi ke ruangannya.

"Tidak ada, bagaimana kepalamu?" jawab dan tanya Shikamaru.

"Sudah lebih baik dari tadi, latihan kalian bagaimana?" Tanya Temari.

"Yah seperti itu saja, barusan kami belajar menggunakan Lightsaber."

"Wah mengagumkan doakan aku ya agar pemulihanku berjalan cepat." Pinta Temari.

"Cih, dasar bodoh kalau mau cepat sembuh tidurlah kau sedari tadi berkutat terus dengan laptop bagaimana bisa kau istirahat." Nasehat Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepala Temari.

"Haha iya juga ya, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri otakku penuh dengan kode kode saat alat di tubuhku ini disambungkan." Ucap Temari.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan, sudah sanah tidur!" Shikamaru mencabut Kabel yang tersambung ke bagian belakang leher Temari dan mendorongnya untuk segera tidur.

"Hehhh... Pelan pelan!" rutuk Temari.

"Sudah istirahatlah." Ucap Shikamaru yang duduk di samping ranjang Temari. Temari sendiri juga masih terduduk diranjangnya.

"Oh iya Shikamaru, terima kasih ya... Saat ledakan di penculikan Naruto kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawa ku, aku tahu dari Ino kalau kau tak menggenggam tanganku mungkin aku sudah tidak ada disini sekarang." ucap Temari terdengar sangat pelan dan menyedihkan.

"Tidak Temari... Kau salah aku tidak menyelamatkamu sebalik nya aku lah yang mengajak kalian mendekati kematian." Shikamaru menunduk.

"Aku di tunjuk sebagai ketua dari kalian berdua belas tapi karena kelemahanku sekarang kalian semua dalam bahaya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah Naruto akan selamat atau tidak. Aku lemah dan karena itu kalian yang tersakiti..." suara nya kini semakin mengencang terdengar penuh penyesalan.

"Aku menjauhkan kalian dari ayah ibu saudara kalian mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi setelah ini, menghapus catatan tentang kehidupan SMA yang selalu diidamkan tiap anak, mengambil waktu yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati untuk bermain bersama teman kalian dan menggantinya dengan waktu waktu berbahaya..."

"Sekarang ini anak anak seusia kita sedang bersiap menata karir untuk masa depan, tapi aku melukiskan masa depan kalian dengan kata 'Kematian'. Andai saja yang diculik saat itu aku, andai saja yang koma saat itu aku dan bukan Sakura, andai saja yang duduk ditempatmu sekarang adalah aku, andai aku tidak pernah mengajak kalian, atau andai saja aku tidak pernah dilahirkan... Mungkin semuanya akan lebih baik."

*Plakkk...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pelaku penamparan tersebut.

"Apa apaan ucapan mu itu! Kau ketuanya? Aku juga bukan? Kau lemah? Tentu saja kita semua lemah karena kita disini untuk jadi lebih kuat! Dan aku tidak peduli dengan masa SMA ku, kau ingat? Kau telah memberiku masa SMA yang indah Shikamaru..." ucap Temari sambil menangis.

"Teman? Keluarga? Aku punya semuanya disini... Karir? Karir hanya akan jadi sampah saat bumi ini sudah hancur. Dan apa apaan sikap mu itu, andai begini andai begitu kau tidak harus menanggung beban ini sendiri..."

"Kita menanggung beban bersama bukan karena kita teman, tapi kita teman karena kita menanggung beban bersama. Dan jangan pernah menganggap remeh arti sebuah kehidupan... Aku tidak suka!" bentak Temari.

"Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai tidak dilahirkan aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau harus mati." Tangisan Temari semakin kencang dan kini ia memeluk Shikamaru.

"Kau benar Temari, maafkan aku... Dan terima kasih." Ucap Shikamaru.

**-oooOooo-**

"Nagato bangun Nagato!" bisik Itachi. Ke sel disebelahnya, tempat Nagato dikurung. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak bergeming.

"Kesadarannya masih belum pulih jadi percuma." ucap Zetsu.

"Oh iya kalian ini pasukan yang tadi memblok pesawat kami kan? Benar benar payah kalian tertangkap dengan mudah." ucap Zetsu yang satunya. Ya, penjagaan ditambah menjadi 2 Zetsu.

"Ah! Kepalaku!" Nagato perlahan mulai sadar.

'Yosh sejauh ini berjalan sesuai rencana.' batin Itachi mendapati Nagato yang mulai sadar.

Nagato melihat sekeliling dan mulai mengirim pesan telepati kepada Itachi.

'Bagaimana situasi disini?' tanya Nagato.

'Masih aman, tapi ia masih belum bangun.' jawab Itachi.

'Oh iya Itachi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu, dia adik sepupuku namanya Uzumaki Naruto.' ucap Nagato.

'Pantas saja kau diikut sertakan dalam operasi ini. Eh dia mulai sadar.' ucap Itachi. Posisi selnya memang berseberangan dengan sel Naruto jadi terlihat jelas.

'Nagato, hubungkan kita bertiga!' pinta Itachi.

'Hm.'

'Kau baik baik saja?' tanya Nagato pada Naruto.

'Onii-san, kau... bagaimana bisa kau disini?' tanpa menjawab Naruto balik bertanya.

'Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kau kan bodoh bagaimana bisa kau jadi calon tentara JAXA?' Nagato balik bertanya.

'Panjang ceritanya, Lalu Onii-san apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tertangkap?' Lagi lagi Naruto bertanya tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

'Baiklah baiklah simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti, Nagato langsung saja beritahu rencananya!' Itachi dongkol karena sedari tadi keberadaannya tidak dianggap.

'Maaf maaf Itachi. Jadi be-' ucapan Nagato dipotong oleh Naruto.

'Itachi? Jangan jangan, kau kakak nya Sasuke?' Potong Naruto.

'Apa? Kau kenal adikku? Ia juga bergabung dalam Pasukan Antariksa? Bagaimana keadaannya?' tanya Itachi.

'Iya. Dia-' Gantian kini ucap Naruto yang dipotong.

'Baiklah simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti aku mau menjelaskan rencana pelarian kita dulu.' Potong Nagato.

'Cih.' balas Itachi dan Naruto.

'Tapi sebelum itu kita punya masalah lain, radar yang dapat mendeteksi suhu panas tubuh milik musuh ternyata diluar dugaan kita, sepertinya kita harus menyusun ulang rencana kita. Apa kalian punya ide?' tanya Nagato.

'Tunggu sebentar... Nagato tentang kemampuan clonning ku... Kurasa bisa membantu.' jawab Itachi.

'Ah iya kau benar aku mengerti maksudmu baiklah kalau begitu-'

'Tunggu dulu kita punya masalah lain, jeruji ini bukan terbuat dari besi, tipis kemungkinan aku bisa melelehkannya.' potong Itachi.

'Mungkin aku bisa membantu, kemampuanku adalah telekinesis.' sahut Naruto.

'Kau tidak akan bisa, makanan tahanan disini sudah dipastikan merusak tubuhmu dan menetralkan kemampuanmu, karena itu berhentilah makan makanan tahanan.' ucap Itachi.

'Apa merusak tubuh? Maksudnya? Lalu aku harus makan apa kalau bukan makanan tahanan?' tanya Naruto bertubi tubi diiringi rasa panik.

'Kasus penculikan seperti ini juga pernah menimpa ketua kami, dalam kurun waktu 1 minggu perutnya nyaris saja membusuk karena makanan disini, kau ingat obat yang tadi kami lempar. Makan saja obat itu.' jelas Nagato.

'Baiklah kita kembali ke masalah kita. Nampaknya penjaga selnya juga tidak dipersenjatai, aku juga tidak melihat mereka memegang kuncinya, Naruto dimana biasanya mereka menyimpan kunci?' tanya Itachi.

'Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dari pada kabur dari sel bukankah kemungkinan kita lebih besar jika kabur saat kita dipindahkan?' usul Naruto.

'Memang benar tapi kita membutuhkan persenjataan yang cukup, Lightsaber dan pistol kami sudah disita jadi kita hanya bisa mengandalkan kemampuan kita, tapi dalam kondisi tanpa makan pengaruhnya pada tubuh juga cukup besar, belum lagi kalau mereka mengeluarkan bom asap lagi. Intinya terlalu berbahaya.' jawab Nagato.

'Begini sa-' ucapan Itachi terputus.

"Uhuk-huk." darah perlahan mengalir dari hidung Nagato.

'Sayang sekali, kau sudah mencapai batas ya?' batin Itachi.

"Onii-san, hidungmu..." ucap Naruto.

"Huh?" ucapan Naruto berusan terdengar oleh salah satu Zetsu yang langsung memastikan keadaan Nagato.

"Oh pengguna telepati ya... Hei kau bawakan jarum suntiknya." ucap Zetsu tadi pada temannya.

"Ini." Temannya memberikan sebuah jarum suntik dan kunci sel.

Dibukanya sel Nagato oleh salah satu Zetsu.

"Sekarang!" Nagato berlari kearah Zetsu itu dan segera menghajarnya. Zetsu yang satunya juga mencoba membantu tapi terkalahkan dengan mudah. Nagato merampas kunci sel dan jarum suntik yang mereka pegang. Kemudian kedua Zetsu tadi ia kurung dalam sel nya.

"Penjagaan kalian lengah." Hina Nagato. Yang kemudian segera membebaskan Itachi dan Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka, kau memang pandai melihat peluang." Puji Itachi.

"Sudahlah itu bukan apa apa. Naruto bisa ambilkan obat yang kami berikan tadi?" pinta Nagato.

"Baik." Jawab Naruto kembali ke selnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Gerakan kita pasti sudah diketahui melalui radar mereka." Tanya Itachi.

"Itulah masalahnya." Nagato memperhatikan sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu.

'Percakapan kita direkam, ada alat perekam disudut ruangan ini. Apapun yang akan kukatakan hanya menjadi jebakan untuk mereka. Mengerti?' ucap Nagato kepada Itachi dan Naruto.

'Ya.' Jawab Naruto dan Itachi.

"Itachi aku ingin kau membuat clonning sebagai pengalih perhatian para penjaga kemudian saat perhatian para penjaga teralih kan kita cari jalan ke ruang kendali pusat. Dan disana kita akan mengambil alih armada pesawat ini." Ucap Nagato.

"Baik aku rasa bisa." sahut Itachi.

"Berapa lama cloning mu bisa bertahan?" tanya Nagato.

"Sekitar 30 menit." jawab Itachi.

"Itu terlalu singkat." ucap Naruto.

"Yah memang itu karena jumlah nya yang banyak baiklah 30 menit kedepan adalah penentuan hidup kita, bersiaplah." Itachi merangkul Naruto.

'Tenang ini hanya pengalihan, sekarang masing masing dari lkita ebih baik meminum obat ini dulu sambil mendengarkan rencana yang sebenarnya.' Nagato mulai menyusun rencana yang sebenarnya dalam dimensi pikiran yang amat dalam.

**-oooOooo-**

**GaaMatsu moment:**

Hening. Sejak tadi hanya itu yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmmm... Matsuri?" ucap Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa?" Sahut Matsuri.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Gaara. Matsuri hanya pasang muka bingung.

"Hei kenapa wajah mu itu?" tanya Gaara terheran.

"Tidak ada." Matsuri menjawab dengan nada yang sama dengan Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya Gaara-kun apa kau dekat dengan Naruto? Sepertinya semua orang menganggapnya hebat bagaimana kepribadiannya?" tanya Matsuri.

"Kepribadian Naruto ya? Aku juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya tapi yang ku tahu, dia itu ceroboh, selalu bertingkah bodoh dan juga sangat berisik ia juga terkadang kasar dan suka mencari cari masalah..."

"Begitukah?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Ya tapi meskipun begitu, ia sosok teman yang sangat peduli, tidak mudah menyerah, berkemauan tinggi dan nekat apapun yang terjadi dengannya aku sangat yakin ia mampu bertahan." jelas Gaara.

"Pantas saja semua cemas ia sosok teman yang hebat ya..." Puji Matsuri sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Pusing? Mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak, tidak apa aku hanya kelelahan sedikit tidur nanti akan membuatku segar lagi." ucap Matsuri.

"Baiklah jika perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku." ucap Gaara namun sayangnya...

*Bruuukkkk

"Matsuri! Matsuri-chan bangun!" Gaara panik seketika ketika mendapati Matsuri tiba tiba pingsan.

Dengan segera Gaara pun menggendongnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Ya kamii-sama ada apa dengannya?" gumam Gaara panik sambil terus membawanya.

"Suster, ia tiba tiba pingsan." Ucap Gaara segera setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit, Matsuri pun segera dinaikan keranjang dan di bawa ke UGD.

"Gaara ada apa kau disini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat.

"Matsuri tiba-tiba pingsan aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi jadi aku segera membawanya kemari." jawab Gaara.

"Apa yang lain sudah tahu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum." jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu biar aku beritahukan kau tetap disini dan lihat perkembangannya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah." ucap Gaara. Dari luar ia memang tidak terlihat panik tapi sedari tadi sudah tak terhitung berapa kali ia tersandung atau menabrak sesuatu.

15 menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan nya?" Tanya Gaara cepat cepat menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Tenanglah itu hanya respon tubuhnya sebelum kekuatannya bangkit." ucap dokter tersebut.

"Aku bisa melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Gaara yang di balas oleh anggukan dari dokter tersebut. Gaara mulai berjalan kekamar itu ia mencoba tenang tapi ia malah menabrak pintunya.

'Tenanglah tenang!' batinnya mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa apa Matsuri?" tanya Gaara pada Matsuri yang sudar sadar.

"Iya maaf aku pingsan tiba tiba." ucap Matsuri.

"Iya tapi setidaknya kalau kau merasa kurang sehat atau terluka bilang padaku... Aku tidak bisa terima kalau sikap mu begitu... Kau tahu? Aku khawatir memang tidak terlihat jelas tapi itu menggangguku dan fikiranku kau tahu aku sudah tersandung dan menabrak benda berapa kali? 12 kali Matsuri-chan." ucap Gaara marah marah. Tapi Matsuri hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Gaara.

"Karena tidak biasanya Gaara-kun bicara banyak aku suka mendengarnya, aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku terluka supaya bisa mendengar Gaara-kun bicara begitu lagi." ucap Matsuri.

"Baka! Kalau sikapmu begitu aku akan berhenti bicara padamu tahu?" Gaara menarik hidung Matsuri.

"Hahaha... Baiklah tidak akan kuulangi, terima kasih ya..." Ucap Matsuri mengambil posisi duduk sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Peluk!" Ucap Matsuri dan Gaara pun langsung memeluknya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh Matsuri-chan." ucap Gaara.

"Hm." balas Matsuri.

**Neji, Tenten, Hinata moment:**

"Hm apa ya?" gumam Tenten sambil berkeliling supermarket bagian kripik.

"Hinata kemana?" tanya Neji sambil membawa 2 botol minuman isotonik.

"Dibagian mie instan." ucap Tenten sambil mengambil sebungkus Kripik kentang rasa Barbeque.

"Jangan makan itu, tidak sehat. Ini yang ini saja." ucap Neji sambil menyodorkan sebuah cemilan dari sayur.

"Aku alergi sayuran." Tenten menolaknya.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja kan, sudahlah biarkan lidah mu beradaptasi dengan makanan sehat." Neji memaksa.

"Aku tidak suka." Tenten bersikeras menolak.

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat makan!"

"Ti-dak-ma-u!"

"Tenten!" Neji masih memaksa.

"Aaahhhh aku tidak mauuu!" Tenten kesal dan mulai merengek. Ini memang kepribadiannya tidak suka dipaksa atau dimarahi biasanya setelah ini ia akan menangis.

"Rasakan dulu!" Neji makin ngotot.

"Aku tidak mau Nejiiiiiii!" Benar saja iya menjerit dengan mata berlinang. Seluruh super market menatap mereka. Hening Neji terdiam dan Tenten mulai memilih milih lagi makanannya.

"Ini." Neji masih memaksa dan menyodorkan kripik terkutuk itu lagi.

"Neji-nii san!" Hinata datang menengahi.

"Hinataaaa, Neji nii-san sungguh kejam ia memaksa ku memakan benda itu. Tolong bantu aku!" ucap Tenten.

"Kemarikan." Hinata pun mengambilnya dan meletakannya kembali di rak.

"Keras kepala!" ucap Neji.

"Kau juga. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi." balas Tenten.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku terima perang dingin mu." ucap Neji mencari cari makanan lagi.

"Sudahlah ini tempat umum jangan berkelahi." Nasehat Hinata.

"Biar saja." ucap Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Hahhh..." perkataanku tidak digubris.

"Hei Hinata-san bukankan ini coklat ***** edisi premium? Padahal yang biasa saja sulit dicari tapi disini yang premium." tanya Neji. Tenten terkejut

"Iya, ku dengar ini hanya dijual di Eropa dan Amerika ternyata ada juga ya di Jepang, oh iya kalau tidak salah ini coklat kesukaan kalian berdua bukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya tapi hanya tinggal satu biar saja, aku yang menemukannya jadi ini milikku." Neji manas manasin Tenten.

"Hinata aku sudah selesai ayo ke kasir." Tenten segera pergi sebelum ia semakin memanas.

"Iya, ayo Nii-san." ajak Hinata.

"Hm ayo, ah tak kusangka bisa mendapatkan coklat ini disini, aku benar benar beruntung. Untung saja aku melihatnya duluan kalau tidak aku pasti menyesal." Neji masih manas manasin Tenten.

"Aku duluan." Tenten menyerah dan lari ke kasir duluan.

Setelah harga belanjaannya di data dan dibungkus Tenten pun segera berlari keluar.

"Tenten-nee!" Teriak Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sambungnya sambil berlari, sendirian. Tenten hanya berhenti tanpa bicara apa apa.

"Maafkan Neji-nii san ya. Ini." Hinata memberikan coklat yang tadi dipegan Neji.

"Ini?" tanya Tenten terkejut.

"Iya Neji-nii san bilang kalau kau mungkin akan menangis semalaman kalau sampai tidak mendapat coklat ini. Jadi ia memberikannya padamu, sekaligus untuk permintaan maaf." jelas Hinata.

"Kalau sampai aku makan coklat itu aku akan kehilangan dirimu, kau pasti akan membenciku nantinya jadi nikmati saja sendiri." ucap Neji yang tidak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Tidak, Neji kemarilah!" ucap Tenten sambil membuka kemasan coklat itu.

"Kita bagi tiga, ayo patahkan bersama... Satu"

"Dua..."

"Tigaa.."

*Tek

"Tidak adil!" ucap Neji dan Tenten barsamaan mereka mendapat bagian sedikit sementara Hinata yang terbanyak.

"Eh bukan salahku ya... Ayo dinikmati, itadakimasu." ucap Hinata memakan coklat itu.

"Yasudahlah yang penting aku tahu rasanya." ucap Tenten.

"Oh iya Hinata kau tadi beli cup ramen ya?"

Tanya Neji.

"Iya, yang kubeli ini rasa kesukaan Naruto." jawab Hinata.

"Tapi apa dia akan kembali ya? Atau jika kembali kapan waktunya?" tanya Tenten.

"Tenang saja aku yakin ia akan pulang dengan selamat meski tidak tau kapan, tapi saat ia kembali akan ku berikan hadiah semacam ini agar dia senang." ucap Hinata.

"Lagi pula Tenten Naruto itu kuat baik secara fisik maupun mental, tenang saja." dukung Neji.

"Kalau begitu saat Naruto kembali kita adakan pesta untuk menyambutnya saja." usul Tenten.

"Hm tentu. Temanya 'Okaeri Naruto-kun' bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, bagus dan kita susun gelasan ramen cup membentuk dirinya." Neji menambahkan.

"Hahaha aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresinya nanti." ucap Tenten.

'Naruto kami semua disini sudah menanti kepulanganmu, cepatlah pulang dengan kondisi selamat!' batin Hinata.

**-oooOooo-**

*Kret...

Pintu besi itu terbuka dan menampakan 3 sosok Itachi yang terlihat sangat sama.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Itachi pertama berlari keluar sambil menarik perhatian. Selang 5 menit Itachi kedua keluar mengambil rute berbeda dan setelahnya Itachi ketiga melakukan hal serupa.

Alarm pertanda tahanan kabur dinyalakan perintah penangkapan pun telah di kumandangkan.

"Terdapat tahanan yang kabur dari sel jumlah mereka 3 orang temukan sekarang dalam keadaan hidup atau pun mati." Suara salah satu bawahan Orochimaru berbicara lantang dengan penuh amarah.

'Onii-san apa sudah saatnya?' tanya Naruto.

'Ya. Sekarang! Cepat Naik!' komando Nagato pada Naruto untuk naik lewat ventilasi.

Mereka berdua berjalan merangkak di area sempit sebesar 50x50 cm.

'Itachi kami sudah naik giring tentaranya kemari.' ucap Nagato.

'Aku mengerti.' jawab Itachi.

_Tujuan dari menggiring Itachi yang sedang dikejar penjaga adalah untuk mengkamuflasekan pergerakan Naruto dan Nagato._

"Apa dia sebodoh itu? Ia ingin masuk lewat pintu depan?" Ucap salah seorang di ruang kendali pusat.

"Tayuya berapa dari mereka yang bergerak kemari?" tanya temannya.

"Hanya satu, Sakon." jawab gadis itu yang sedari tadi terus memantau radar.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya nya lagi sambl menghampiri Tayuya.

"Mereka mengunci diri di ruang persenjataan, dan bagian bahan bakar setelah menghabisi penjaga di dalamnya" jawab Tayuya.

"Dasar bodoh kau tidak lihat kedua titik ini? Mereka tahanannya lihat? Warna titik nya lebih merah pertanda suhu mereka lebih tinggi dari Zetsu." ucap Sakon sambil menunjuk LCD dari radar yang dilihat Tayuya.

"Lalu Jirobou berapa Zetsu yang berjaga di sekitar ruang ini?" Tanya Sakon pada salah seorang temannya yang berbadan agak gemuk.

"75 Zetsu. Dan jika ditambah dengan Zetsu yang menuju kemari totalnya 100." jawabnya

"Kalau begitu perintahkan Zetsu yang sedang menuju kemari untuk berhenti mengejarnya, itu hanya klon, tahanan yang asli ada di ventilasi dan juga siapkan pistol kalian!" Ucap Sakon.

**-oooOooo-**

*Grrbbkk *grrbbkk *grrbbkk

"Onii-san? Kau dengar itu? Kita dikejar!" ucap Naruto.

"Iya aku tau percepat langkahmu Naruto." ucap Nagato.

'Itachi Kau sudah siap?' tanya Nagato.

'Ya aku sudah menemukannya.' Ucap Itachi yang tadi ada di ruang persenjataan.

*Pranggg!

Nagato dan Naruto membobol salah satu lubang ventilasi dan melompat keluar. Yak bisa dibayangkan bahwa yang menyambut mereka adalah pistol dari 4 pilot di ruang kendali pusat, tapi bersamaan dengan lompatnya mereka berdua Nagato melepaskan kekuatan anginnya sampai membuat mereka terpental.

"Sekarang Naruto!" Teriak Nagato.

Naruto pun segera berlari kearah kursi pilot.

"Jangan bergerak! Bergerak selangkah saja akan kutabrakan pesawat ini." ancam Naruto sambil mencari cari sebuah tombol.

"Jangan bercanda bocah kau bahkan baru pertama melihat ruang kontrol pesawat kan?" ucap Jirobou

"Kau lupa ada aku? Aku bisa mengarahkannya untuk menabrak pesawat ini, kita bisa mati bersama." ancam Nagato pula.

"Ini dia." Naruto sepertinya mendapat apa yang ia cari dan langsung menekan tombol bertuliskan "EMERGENCY"

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki 6 tangan mencoba menghalangi Naruto tapi terlebih dahulu di hempaskan oleh Nagato.

"Diam saja disitu, bahkan jika kalian menembak pun aku dapat menangkisnya dengan mudah. Jadi menyerah saja lah." ucap Nagato.

"Sudah Onii-san." ucap Naruto.

**-oooOooo-**

*Grrnngggg

"Baiklah gerbangnya sudah terbuka yang perlu kulakukan kini hanya tinggal menjemput mereka berdua." Ucap Itachi yang kini berada di dalam pesawat darurat.

"Bertahanlah sebentar Naruto, Nagato, aku datang!" Dan pesawat itu pun meluncur keluar dari pesawat utama.

**-oooOooo-**

"Dia meremehkan kita, hahaha baiklah ini bagian ku." ucap yang bertangan 6 tadi.

"Tunggu Kidomaru akan adil jika 2 lawan 2 aku ikut." ucap Jiroubou. Kemudian mereka berdua berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan.

'Benar benar kejam, jadi kalian hasil kelinci percobaan yang berhasil ya?' batin Nagato.

"Jangan sombong hanya karena kau menguasai elemen angin karena kami jauh lebih hebat dari mu." Ucap Kidomaru.

'Itachi kau sudah sampai?' tanya Nagato

'Iya.' jawab Itachi.

"Naruto mundur, Sekarang!"

*DUAAARRRR

Bagian ruang kendali baru saja ditembak oleh pesawat Itachi, lubang besar terlihat jelas dan menampilkan sosok Itachi yang ada di dalam pesawat darurat. Naruto dan Nagato selamat karena sudah mencari sudut yang aman

"Maaf tapi jemputan kami sudah datang." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh iya kalian tau apa yang terjadi pada klon yang terakhir?" tanya Nagato yang sudah menggendong Naruto dan bersiap untuk terbang.

"Klon terakhir?" ucap Tayuya.

"Mungkin kah..." ucap Sakon menggantung.

"Sepertinya bahan bakar kalian baru saja ia habiskan. Sampai jumpa." sambung Nagato yang melayang bersama Naruto menuju pesawat Itachi.

*DUUAARRRR

Ruang bahan bakar baru saja meledak. Sementara Naruto dan Nagato masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Urus mereka nanti padamkan api di ruang bahan bakar!" Teriak Sakon.

"Cih kalian bertiga, saat kita bertemu lagi aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian." Teriak Tayuya.

**-oooOooo-**

"Akhirnya kita lolos." Ucap Naruto lega sambil merebahkan badan di dekat pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"Itachi biar aku saja aku tahu kau lelah." Nagato menghampiri Itachi.

"Tolong ya." Itachi bangun dan posisi pilotnya di gantikan oleh Nagato.

"Geser Naruto!" Ucap Itachi sambil ikut merebahkan badannya.

"Tidak kusangka kalian sangat hebat rencana kalian berhasil, Onii-san, Itachi-nii." ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kami ini senpai mu." Ucap Itachi sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Itachi apa bahan bakarnya cukup untuk sampai ke bumi?" tanya Nagato dari kursi pilot.

"Sepertinya tidak tapi kurasa cukup sampai pesawat Akatsuki berpapasan dengan kita." Jawab Itachi.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi aku akan pulang ya... Senangnya." Naruto menangis bahagia sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap Naruto? Ceritakanlah, dan aku juga ingin dengar tentang Sasuke, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya jadi aku tidak tahu keadaannya." pinta Itachi.

"Baiklah ceritanya di mulai saat aku masuk SMA." Ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu tunggu itu awal yang terlalu jauh, bisa ceritakan sejak kau datang ke pulau saja?" Pinta Itachi.

"Tapi ini bagian menariknya, ada banyak bagian Sasukenya loh." Bujuk Naruto.

"Oh kalau begitu ceritalah..." Itachi menerima bujukan Naruto.

"Heuh dasar..." Keluh Nagato melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tapi sebelumnya bisa makan dulu? Aku lapar." pinta Naruto.

"Oh iya sudah waktunya makan, ayo! Nagato tunggulah akan kubawakan makananmu." Itachi berjalan ke belakang pesawat diikut Naruto.

**'Perjalanan kedepan memang masih panjang, aku juga tidak tahu apakah aku bisa selamat sebelum sampai ke bumi atau tidak, tapi setidaknya aku tahu jalan yang kutempuh adalah menuju rumahku, bukan planet asing. Ayah, ibu, Hinata, teman-teman... Tadaima.' **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**V**

**.**

**I**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**W**

**.**

**?**

Sebelum penutup mari author jelaskan tentang taktik yang disusun oleh Itachi dan Nagato.

Jadi rencana mereka seperti ini:

Itachi ditugaskan membuat 2 kloning, terhitung dengan yang asli ada 3 sosok Itachi.

Itachi 1 bertugas untuk mengalihkan perhatian, berlari kesana kemari dan menggiring para Zetsu untuk mengkamuflasekan pergerakan Naruto dan Nagato.

Itachi 2 bertugas mencari ruang tempat pesawat darurat dan Itachi 2 berhasil menemukan jalan tembusannya lewat gudang persenjataan. Itachi yang ini adalah yang asli.

Itachi 3 bertugas mencari ruang penyimpanan bahan bakar yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk membuat musuh terdesak.

Nagato dan Naruto bertugas untuk menekan Tombol EMERGENCY agar pesawat darurat dapat lepas landas. Tombol ini terletak di ruang kendali pusat. Dan jika saat tiba Itachi akan menjemput mereka.

Saat Itachi menembak ruang kendali pusat dengan rudal, Nagato dan Naruto harus mencari sudut aman dan saat lubang sudah terbentuk Naruto dan Nagato harus segera menaiki pesawat darurat. Kemudian tugas klon yang terakhir telah membuat musuh tidak mempunyai peluang untuk mengejar mereka.

_**Yak begitulah rencana mereka sebenarnya, sudah lebih paham kan? Nah buat yang masih penasaran dengan desain armornya, author setiap update chapter baru ngerepost lagi kok di line (nn_711) atau bisa chek tumblr author di: .com.**_

**Oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan \\(^_^)/ Dan maafkan kekurangan di chapter ini. Sayonaraaaa...**


End file.
